VOLDIE'S DOWNFALL
by darak27
Summary: On the summer before 7th year, Harry freaked out, ran away, and joined a band...Everything was going well until a certain beautiful witch made him reconsider his decision...unfortunately,
1. Escape from the Dursleys

**Chapter 1 - Escape from the Dursleys  
**

A green-eyed boy with unruly black hair that appeared as if it had not been combed for decades stared once more at the ceiling -- which was his favorite past time these days. What was there to do? He had already read and reread all the books assigned for the seventh years. His international standard broomstick which everyone fancied was locked safely at Hogwarts and besides, he would not be able to fly here at the Dursleys even if he had it with him.  
  
His life was too dull.  
  
And, no, he refused to dwell on his nightmares during his waking hours. It was enough that he was forced to endure them in his dreams. Sirius was dead...for more than a year now. Even if he continued blaming himself or other people, he wouldn't be back. That cynicism gave him enough strength to carry on ... to be numb from the pain ... to be oblivious of anything else.  
  
His life was too dangerous.  
  
He was like a walking death wish or something. Be friends with him and you would soon find yourself in a very difficult situation -- one that a tiny mistake could cost you your life. Last school year had been hell and he had spent almost a month inside the hospital wing after a very nasty attack at their last Hogsmeade visit. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny also suffered severe injuries although not as bad as his. Not that his friends cared though. They still prefer to be with him even if their lives were at stake. He was the only one who had some qualms about it. His friends were too young with bright futures waiting for them to come. Unlike him. As long as he was breathing, Voldemort would hunt him down unless he was able to do it first.  
  
But he was at a disadvantage. Voldemort knew where he resides. Voldemort knew where he studies. The only thing that prevented him from attacking him was the ancient protection that Dumbledore had placed at his house and the even more ancient protection at Hogwarts. But aside from that, he was quite alone.  
  
He was tired of being cooped up like a prisoner. He could not go anywhere without permission and chaperone -- like a little kid who could not be trusted to go anywhere alone. But he understood. It was for the best interests of everyone.  
  
Unfortunately, he was tired of it all. Come to think of it, he was tired of living his own life. Maybe it was time to escape. Maybe it was time for him to live a normal life for once. To enjoy his youth and be forever rid of those magical stuff which was so much a part of his life but was unluckily tied up with the dangers and innumerable death threats. To hell with his N.E.W.T.s!  
  
But how could he escape. For all he knew, deatheaters were just outside his home...waiting for him to come out alone and unprotected. And what about the Order members who were also guarding him? Where was the smartest witch in his class when you needed her? But of course, Hermione would not approve. She would probably inform Dumbledore about it faster than he could tell her the whole plan. Several Order members would then whisk him off to another hiding place with more watchers that would reduce the probability of his escape to a great extent. No, he could not ask for her help. What about Ron? He was another great friend but not as smart as Hermione. He was good at strategies, though.  
  
He'd better do this alone. It was not fair to involve others in what Hermione would call a foolish endeavor. It would simply complicate matters more. Besides, he was already seventeen. He was allowed to do magic outside of school and the ministry would not be able to track him down through their device that detects underage use of magic.  
  
Just then, he heard the loud rantings of his Uncle Vernon which, for him, was his normal way of speaking.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE, BOY, AND PACK YOUR STUFF! WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
He curiously went down and saw the enormous travelling bags being carried into the car by his even more enormous cousin Dudley.  
  
"Where are we going, Uncle Vernon?" he asked.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO VISIT MARGE AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO RUIN OUR HOUSE!" his uncle roared back.  
  
"Can't I just stay here? I promise that the house would be the same as it was when you come back." said Harry anxiously. Visiting his aunt Marge might be more hellish than staying here and being with her might just trigger him to do accidental magic again and in his world, using magic in front of muggles was usually frowned upon..  
  
"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL! I DON'T WANT YOUR --- YOUR LOT TO GO BARGING IN US AND CLAIM THAT WE'VE BEEN MALTREATING YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon and his face were already turning purple with his abnormal temper.  
  
Harry started to argue but then he changed he mind. Was he stupid? This was his chance to escape! As fast as the wind, he ran back to his bedroom, stuffed all his necessities inside his trunk and shrunk it so that it would fit his pockets. Then he packed some muggle clothes in a small travelling bag for effect and he carefully hid the invisibility cloak on one of its larger side compartments where he could reach it easily when the need arises. Of course, his wand was tucked neatly inside his back pocket for easy access. Moody might be right in saying that some wizards had lost their buttocks that way but he was not about to risk their safety by hiding it anywhere else. He let out Hedwig from his cage and instructed him to just discreetly follow them from a distance.  
  
He heard the roaring of the car's engine and quickly headed downstairs. His aunt and uncle were already giving him nasty glances as he slid at the backseat beside his cousin who was holding his guitar sideways. It did not leave him enough space to sit on but he could live with that. What he couldn't take was the ear-splitting sound from Dudley's mediocre strumming. Harry had fiddled with his guitar when they were all out and even to his untrained ears, he knew he sounded better. He looked at his aunt and uncle, hoping that they also find the noise repulsive enough to order him to stop but they seemed to find his music soothing to their ears.  
  
"You know, mum, there's a really neat band in town and me and my friends are going to form one. I just knew we would be great." said Dudley enthusiastically in between his offensive guitar playing. Harry rolled his eyes at that.  
  
"Really, son, but do you think you could still fit that in your heavy schedule? I mean, you have boxing matches and you still have your studies to think about." said Aunt Petunia mildly.  
  
"Don't worry, mum. I could manage. Besides, we could be rich and famous through our music. Wouldn't you like that?" said Dudley in his usual charming manner. He knew he would get his way.  
  
"Yeah, right." grumbled Harry but thankfully, nobody heard him.  
  
"That's my boy! Aim for that top, I say. Not like some people I know who has no ambition at all aside from learning pathetic magic tricks." leered Uncle Vernon at Harry, leaving everyone with no doubt to the identity of the person he was referring to.  
  
'My pathetic magic tricks would be your salvation some day.' Harry wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut instead. There was just no sense in arguing with these sick people.  
  
Uncle Vernon suddenly put on the brakes and Harry pulled out his wand instantaneously, thinking that there was some danger ahead.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID BOY?" yelled Uncle Vernon, his eyes flashing angrily at his wand. "WE'RE JUST GOING TO GRAB A QUICK LUNCH!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Harry apologetically and hid his wand again.  
  
"Now, listen to me, boy. That's a public restaurant out there and I don't want you to embarrass my whole family in front of that crowd. Do you hear me?" said his uncle while glaring menacingly at him.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." agreed Harry but his mind was quickly planning his escape route once they were inside the restaurant. For sure, there's a back door there or something. Almost all restaurant have that.  
  
Harry was the last to emerge from the car and no one noticed when he shrunk his other bag and stuffed it inside his left pocket. Whistling softly to himself, he followed the three inside the crowded dining place.  
  
Their meal was a very pleasant one -- meaning no arguments and distasteful references to Harry's parents or his magical abilities. But maybe it was just due to Vernon's nonstop chatter about his work and Aunt Petunia's endless commentary about their neighbor's shocking love life. Harry and Dudley just pretended to listen to them to keep them happy. Finally, when the meal was over, Harry politely excused himself to go to the bathroom. There, he pulled out the bag where his invisibility cloak was hidden, took out the cloak, shrunk the bag once more and placed it back to its previous location.  
  
Then he waited patiently for someone to open the door for him. It would simply be disastrous if the door would open all by itself. A few minutes later, two seemingly drunk persons entered the bathroom. There was no mistaking the acrid odor of liquor and cigarette that lingered on their bodies. Both had small tribal tattoos on their right hands and looked about three or four years older than himself. One of them went straight to the toilet to puke and the other one carefully guarded the door. Harry felt like hexing the one person who was hindering his escape but he decided to be cool about it instead.  
  
"You gotta pull yourself together, man. We got a show to pull off tonight remember?" said the one guarding the door.  
  
"I can't do it, man. I'm pissed off. Marge's dumped me because of our stupid band!" said the other who was currently throwing up at the nearest toilet bowl.  
  
"Stupid?!? Our band? That bitch - who does she think she is?"  
  
"Only the girl of my dreams, Chuck, and I couldn't take it. She wanted me to drop from the band because we're no good. She said we couldn't even get the third place at the Battle of the Bands and we don't look like real rockers at all."  
  
"Damn her! Not all rockers need to have long hairs. That's stereotyping! We are unique remember? We're not like the other bands." Chuck swore under his breath before he continued. "So you're dropping because of her?!? After all we've been through? We've been in this band for ages and you only met her a few weeks ago. You need to sort our your priorities, Billy, I'm outta here." said the door guardian angrily and opened the door violently.  
  
Harry almost fell sorry for the man but he seized the opportunity and quickly stepped out. The one called Billy seemed to break off from his reverie and hurried to follow his companion.  
  
"Wait, Chuck, I think I just need more time to think that's all.  
  
Chuck turned around and gave him a genuine smile. "Now you're talking, man. Come on."  
  
Harry found himself following the two despite his earlier misgivings. There was something definitely intriguing about them and to be honest, he was plainly curious about how bad their music was to make that -- that Marge dump Billy. Marge... hmm...such a coincidence! He wondered if all the Marge's in this world were that narrow-minded.  
  
Before they reached the exit, Harry risked a glance to their table and was not surprised to see that his relatives had left without even looking for him. 'Glad to be rid of me, I suppose.' he thought matter-of-factly. 'I'm on my own now.'  
  
He continued to follow the two and was relieved to find that their means of transportation was big enough to accommodate him without them being the wiser. He hastily sneaked into the back door of the van when they were not looking.  
  
"Let's show them what we're made of and if that bitch still would not budge then I'm sorry to say mate but I don't think she's worth it." said Chuck in a serious tone as they both entered the vehicle.  
  
Harry silently agreed. What self-respecting woman would base her love life on how their band played their music?  
  
"Hey, Matt, all set?" said Chuck to the one driving the van.  
  
"Yeah, I'm nervous, though. This is our first real performance after the Battle of the Bands." replied Matt. He looked about the same age as the other two and Harry noticed that he also had the same tribal tattoo on his right hand. Whoever Marge was, she was right. The three did not really look like the typical rockers with long hairs and pale faces with glazed expressions. They did not even wear black leather jackets and skull necklaces. They seemed ordinary.  
  
Finally, the ride was over and the three opened the back door hastily to get their equipments. Harry watched expectantly as the three struggled to set up the stage in preparation for the show. but he carefully stayed out of the way to avoid tripping on the tangled loops of cords and extension on the stage that connected the electric guitars, amplifiers and other stuff. When all was set, he settled on one vacant chair near the stage and prepared to listen.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you ---- VOLDIE'S DOWNFALL!!!!" shouted the emcee and everyone broke into a welcoming applause.  
  
Harry nearly fell down his seat in disbelief. 'Where the hell did they get that name?'


	2. Voldie's Downfall

**Chapter 2 - Voldie's Downfall**

**  
**Harry stood transfixed as he listened intently to the music. The tune and lyrics was so haunting and he found he could identify with it.  
  
_...I want to escape _

_...I want to live an ordinary life _

_...Where there are no complications _

_...Where life is fine  
  
...I want to love _

_...Someone who'd love me back _

_...For who I am _

_...Not what's shown to them_

_...Sometimes it's hard_

_...Sometimes I miss my old life _

_...But I had to move on _

_...I am moving on..._

_'Wow! Pretty sums up what I'm feeling right now.' _thought Harry. _'I think I like their songs.' _He turned around to see the audience's reaction but was disappointed to see some frowning faces. It seemed like the crowd were not enjoying themselves too much at all. He observed the band again to find out what the missing ingredient was .  
  
Matt, the driver who was also their drummer, was very efficient with his instrument. Billy was on rhythm guitar and also the vocalist. He was also good and he played lead guitar during the adlibs. Chuck was the base guitarist and apparently adept at his playing too. _'So what's wrong?'_ He racked his brain for some answers then it hit him...the band lacked the drama...the fluid movements that would sway the audience with them...and they also lacked another guitarist. If they had someone who could focus on the lead, then that person could accentuate the tone of the song and make it more haunting and metallic at the same time.  
  
Feeling a bit reckless and intrusive, he decided to wait for the band members inside their van. That way, they would not be able to ignore him even if they wanted to. Besides, he owed them a constructive suggestion at least for providing him the means to escape.  
  
Within several hours, the band who called themselves 'Voldie's Downfall' was dejectedly reloading their instruments inside the van. They were so downhearted that they did not even notice the boy who fell asleep on top of two large speakers.  
  
"Hey, Billy, cheer up! It's just our first gig." shouted Chuck over the latest Metallica S&M album playing on their built-in cd player.  
  
"Yeah...we've been angling for an invitation to play in one of those bars for four years now and we bombed. What do you expect me to feel?" grumbled Billy remorsefully.  
  
"We're here. Let's unload the stuff and talk about that later. I don't know about you but I'm terribly exhausted - not to mention dead hungry." said Matt in a very weary voice.  
  
The three alighted from their van and started to unload their instruments when they heard someone moaning from behind the amplifiers.  
  
"No!!!!!" shouted the voice.  
  
Alarmed by the noise, the three quickly removed the stuff and were surprised to find a teenage boy crouched on top of the speakers and drenched with perspiration. They took in his loose clothes which was now covered with dust and grime and decided that he must be a vagrant who just sought temporary shelter in their vehicle.  
  
"Jesus! I think he's having a nightmare." said Billy and shook the boy's shoulders vigorously.  
  
"Poor boy! I wonder why he ran away from home." said Chuck as he helped Billy wake up the boy.  
  
"That won't work. Let me try this one." said Matt evenly and he suddenly pulled out his drumsticks and pounded the cymbals repeatedly.  
  
"W-what ---" the sudden noise jerked the boy away from his nightmare and he stared in shock at the three people who were curiously hovering at him. "Who are you?" he asked wonderingly.  
  
"We should be the one asking that, boy. What are you doing inside our van?" asked Billy sternly.  
  
Harry stared at all the instruments and at the three people then he slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. Of course! How could he forget? He was just waiting for them to come back and he fell asleep. He smiled sheepishly at the three who were impatiently waiting for his reply.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I heard your playing at the bar and I wanted to talk to you about it. I guess I fell asleep." he said politely.  
  
The three looked dubious at his answer but decided that he couldn't do them much harm.  
  
"What about that?" asked Matt curiously.  
  
"Umm...first of all, I want you to know that I really liked your songs but..." Harry paused for a while and looked imploringly at them. "Could we please discuss this in a more umm -- comfortable location?"  
  
The three looked at one another again. Harry was afraid for a moment that they would deny his request but amazingly, the three gave him a broad smile.  
  
"Oh, what the heck! Come with us inside. This is the first time someone decided to talk to us about our music." stated Chuck in a friendly manner.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry happily as he followed the three to their apartment. He even helped them bring their equipments inside to show his sincerity. He was surprised to see that the place was very well-furnished for people who were not yet earning money in their chosen field but who was he to question their financial situation?  
  
"Nice house!" he commented casually as Billy brewed some coffee for all of them and Matt made some toast. It was one o' clock in the morning and they were already having breakfast! What a distorted sense of time!  
  
"Err...so what do you want to talk about again?" asked Billy after munching a whole slice of toasted bread.  
  
"Oh, your music. I listened to your lyrics and it was very good. However, I think there was something missing." said Harry carefully. He had no intention of offending these guys.  
  
"Yeah, we know but we could not figure it out." agreed Chuck honestly and the other two nodded in assent.  
  
"I think you need to add some drama in your performance. I mean...umm...please don't get offended...I just want to help you."  
  
"Get on with it, boy. It's nothing. We're used to criticisms by now." said Matt dejectedly.  
  
"No, I don't want to just criticize you. I want to help you improve. You see, you're so stiff on the stage. Your lyrics are good but your playing has no passion in them. Do you get me?" said Harry and noted that the band was hanging on to his every word now.  
  
"If you mean we need to have long hairs and epileptic stunts on the stage to get the audience's attention, then save your breathe. We're not doing that." said Matt caustically.  
  
"But you don't need to do that. Just feel your music and let it show on your face. And you need to have a separate lead guitarist with you so that the song would have more impact."  
  
"We already figured it out but we just could not do that." said Billy softly.  
  
"You could not get another guitarist? Why?" asked Harry in wonder.  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that the band doesn't make money yet, we have another reason that we couldn't tell you." said Matt in a tone that implied that he wanted to drop the topic.  
  
"I'm sure many would be willing to be in your band even if you're not earning anything yet." insisted Harry.  
  
"As Matt said earlier, we have a reason that we cannot divulge to anyone so it's a big no-no." stated Chuck matter-of-factly but his pitch went higher than usual.  
  
"Fine. It's your band, anyway. I'm just making a suggestion." said Harry as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.  
  
"What's your name by the way?" asked Billy suddenly as if it had just occurred to him that they were conversing with a total stranger. "I'm Billy, this is Chuck and that 'cheerful' one is Matt."  
  
"I - umm...I'm J-Jeremy ... you may call me Jeric for short." he stammered as he let the lie roll from his lips. Damn! Why hadn't he thought of this before?  
  
"And your surname?" asked Chuck with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"That....is something that I also do not wish to divulge right now." he replied evasively. "You have your secret and I have mine."  
  
"Oh!" said Billy, his grin reaching his ears. "You're amusing me, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid." said Harry irritatedly.  
  
"But you look like one to us, kid." said Chuck in the same teasing manner.  
  
"I AM NOT A KID!" yelled Harry in annoyance.  
  
"Do you play the guitar?" asked Billy lazily, drastically changing the mood of the moment.  
  
"A little - why?"  
  
"Then join our band. It would be fun. Don't worry, I'll teach you." declared Billy in a tone that suggested that it was a very brilliant decision for him.  
  
Harry, or rather Jeric, looked dumbstruck for a moment. "Are you kidding me?" he asked in awe.  
  
"No, do I look like I'm joking?" said Billy with a grin that was so much like Fred's and George's when they were about to pull a very creative prank on someone.  
  
"Yes." he replied sarcastically. Billy and Chuck laughed like a maniac at his reaction but Matt only glared at his bandmates.  
  
"No, we're serious. It's the first time someone cared enough to make a suggestion so you're in if you want to. Your lack of skill is not an issue. We could train you." said Chuck merrily.  
  
"Alright, I accept. So can you tell me now why you did not want to look for another band member before?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Sorry. We still can't." said Matt in a very serious tone.  
  
"Fine. That's okay, I guess."  
  
"So, can you tell us your surname now?"  
  
"Sorry. I still can't." replied Harry in the same tone that Matt had used before. Billy and Chuck seemed to find it hilarious.  
  
"Did you run away from home or did you just stay around to talk to us?" asked Billy after a while.  
  
"I ran away and please don't ask why." replied Harry anxiously.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. You can stay here with us...help us write some new songs and stuff." said Chuck kindly.  
  
"What about the rent and supplies?" asked Harry and was suddenly horrified to realize that he did not have much muggle money with him.  
  
Billy casually waved his worries off. "Don't mind that. We could manage and we own this place so we don't have to pay the rent. You have anymore questions?"  
  
"Yeah - why is your band called 'Voldie's Downfall'?  
  
The band members stiffened immediately and exchanged looks that Harry could not identify. Then slowly, they relaxed and Billy gave him a reply in an ultra-casual, very carefree voice that sounded fake and highly suspicious to his ears.  
  
"Oh, doesn't really mean anything...just something that we pieced together."


	3. Hedwig and the Sca

**Chapter 3 - Hedwig and the Scar**

Harry was unable to speak for a moment. He was puzzled by their behaviour. He wondered what was so unnerving about his seemingly innocent query.  
  
"Hey, where are your things?" asked Billy when he noticed he did not bring anything with him.  
  
"Oh, I left it at the van. I'll get them." said Harry hastily. He immediately ran to the van and returned his muggle traveller's bag to its normal size. He looked up to the sky and wondered where Hedwig was at the moment. He needed to send a letter to his friends so that they won't be worried. Also, he needed to send Hedwig to people who could take care of him while he was away but the owl was nowhere to be found. Sighing heavily, he made his way back to the apartment.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? What if he finds out?" whispered Matt angrily.  
  
Harry nervously pressed his ears to the door. 'Are they talking about me?' he thought.  
  
"Chill out, dude! He won't find out and if he does, so what? No one would believe him anyway." replied Billy calmly.  
  
"That kid is trouble, I tell you." argued Matt in a hushed tone as if he did not want anyone else to hear their conversation.  
  
"No more trouble that we're already in right now. Besides, what are you so worried about? We could always do you-know-what in case you're right." said Chuck in the same hushed whisper.  
  
Harry became even more puzzled than before if that was possible. What trouble could they be in right now? Drugs? Syndicate? Theft? Murder? But they did not seem like bad people who would resort to those ludicrous activities for any reason.  
  
"Fine. Just don't leave your stuff lying around for everyone to see and make sure he's not here during the delivery time - or better yet, cancel our subscription to be on the safe side." agreed Matt through clenched teeth.  
  
'Delivery?' Harry decided it was now the time for him to make a discreet entrance.  
  
"Err--excuse me. Where could I put my things?"  
  
"Just put it there for now. We're going to make some space in our closet tomorrow." said Billy, smiling gently at him.  
  
Dumbledore was pacing his office worriedly. His usual 'don't worry-everything-is-under-control demeanor was gone. He had just heard from Lupin and Tonks about Harry's disappearance and he was not taking the news very well.  
  
"Remus, are you quite sure there has not been any attack at the restaurant?" he asked Lupin once more.  
  
"Yes, professor. We already questioned the Dursleys and they reiterated in a rather antagonistic manner that there had been no untoward incident there. Also, they said that Harry had his wand with him and we all know he would have put a good fight if anyone tried to abduct him from inside the bathroom." said Lupin with the same concerned tone.  
  
"Then that could only mean one thing." stated the Headmaster with an even more weary expression.  
  
"And what is that, Professor?" asked Tonks softly.  
  
"It meant that Harry left of his own accord." he declared grimly. "I have a feeling that what happened last year was too much for him. It just never occurred to me that he would choose to run away from all these."  
  
"R-run away?" croaked Tonks in disbelief. "But that is very dangerous!"  
  
"So what are we to do now? We can't just let him do that." said Lupin in panic. "He's quite unprotected!"  
  
"No, I'm going to send our best spy to find out where he is and we'll see if we can persuade him to come back." replied the Headmaster calmly but the customary twinkle in his eyes was gone and there was no humor in his voice.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! NEVER!!!" yelled Jeric deafeningly, startling his housemates away from their peaceful slumber. "I WOULD NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU!!!"  
  
Billy violently shook his shoulder to wake him up. "That's the spirit, boy. But could you please make your point in a less hysterical manner?"  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"Whew! Do you always have nightmares?" asked Billy concernedly. "That's twice in a day already."  
  
"Umm - no, not always. Only when I'm feeling very vulnerable." Jeric admitted grudgingly. He really had to polish his Occlumency skill if he wanted to keep his pretense.  
  
"Mind telling us about them? Maybe we could help." said a very sleepy Chuck. Then his gaze suddenly fell on his forehead. "Hey, what's that on your head?"  
  
"A scar." replied Jeric without elaborating. Must his scar be an issue again?  
  
Billy stared strangely at his scar too. "Where the hell did you get that?"  
  
"Car accident. It killed both of my parents and I got this." He decided to feed them the lie that was forced on him when he was still young.  
  
"Oh, okay. I thought it was something else." said Billy dismissively then he glanced at Chuck's direction. Both men sighed with relief at his reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stared at the Headmaster with utmost incredulity.  
  
"You want ME to tail Potter?!?" he said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, Severus. You're the most efficient spy in the Order and I trust you would be able to find him before Voldemort does." replied the Headmaster evenly.  
  
Snape was flattered by his words of confidence but he was not to be swayed that easily. "It's absurd! Why don't you assign that particular task to Lupin, Professor? I'm very much certain that he would make a better job of it than I can."  
  
"I agree but Lupin won't be that objective in his search since he's personally attached to the boy whereas you, being on a less friendly terms with Harry -- " Snape snorted at that. " -- would be very professional in your approach -- "  
  
"B-but, professor, you know how I feel about the boy. How do you know I won't just hex him to oblivion when I find him?" Snape argued his case vehemently. There was no way that he would risk his life for that arrogant and irreverent brat who never missed an opportunity to make a fool of himself on countless occasions.  
  
"You won't." said Dumbledore in his most calm voice.  
  
"What if he attacks me instead? You know the boy has no qualms in breaking the rules just like his insufferable git of a father!"  
  
"You're being ridiculous, Severus. Harry would never do that."  
  
"Oh, no? What about the time when he hexed me to help his even more insufferable godfather? What about the time when he broke into my office to get some ingredients for his own personal enjoyment? What about the --- ?"  
  
"Ahh, Severus. It has all been explained, remember? Listen, I'm not just doing this for Harry's sake...It's for our world ---"  
  
"NO! Please, not me. Anything else but that." pleaded Snape which was so uncharateristic of him.  
  
But Dumbledore continued as if he had not heard his ranting. "--and there's another reason why I chose you for that mission. Who do you think would Voldemort assign to look for the boy?"  
  
"Me?" Snape pointed one finger to himself, his face contorted with disgust at where the discussion was heading.  
  
"Yes, you, Severus. You are one of Voldemort's most trusted servant. One of his most cunning spies. Of course, he could choose Bellatrix but she is too impulsive. And Lucius still has to recuperate from his last encounter with Harry. So that only leaves you."  
  
Snape looked at the Headmaster as the comprehension dawned on him. Suddenly, his respect for the old man's wisdom was amplified a thousand times. Of course, Voldemort would choose him to look for Potter and then he would be in a position to feed him false information and be available to protect the boy when he finds him. Unfortunately, that thought did not exactly make him jump up and down with exultation.  
  
"All right, I shall do it, professor. But that's only because I have so much regard for you." he sighed heavily and conceded. He would never win anyway but he still did not feel comfortable with the task.  
  
The headmaster gave him a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "I appreciate your help, Severus. I assume you could set aside your personal grudge against the boy?"  
  
"I will work on it, professor."  
  
"Very well. You may go now." 


	4. Finding the Trai

**Chapter 4 - Finding the Trail**

Matt, Billy and Chuck stared helplessly as the younger boy started cleaning the house manually. Yes - manually. After Jeric had settled, he vowed to himself that he would never use magic again unless it was a matter of life and death. But he had his wand tucked safely in his back pocket in case of emergency. He scrubbed the floor first, washed the dishes and was currently wiping the accumulated dirt at the glass windows. He was even singing softly to himself as he did so.  
  
"You know I think we should put him out of his misery. He doesn't really need to do this." said Billy as he watched the boy struggle with the stubborn dirt on the rough edges of the window.  
  
"Yeah, besides this is taking too much time." grumbled Matt as he fiddled with his drumsticks, letting it roll around his fingers.  
  
"Hey, Jeric. Cut that out. We did not invite you in to be our housekeeper." yelled Chuck.  
  
"It's okay. I want to earn my keep." replied Jeric a little nervously. He was not used to people treating him this nicely aside from his friends at Hogwarts.  
  
"You can earn your keep by helping us with our music." argued Billy and he forcefully pried Harry away from the offensive windows.  
  
"Okay, you win. So where do we start?" said Jeric as he resigned himself to enjoy his good fortune of having met them.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Meanwhile, at one of the Hogwarts' dungeons, a very irate professor was busy poring through a muggle map, focusing on the area where Harry Potter was last seen. He paused occasionally to scribble something on a tiny piece of parchment then to take a delicate sip of his steaming hot coffee which was the only thing that was giving him satisfaction at the moment.  
  
"If I had my way, I would be giving that idiotic boy exactly what he was looking for - trouble!" He mumbled through gritted teeth. "The Headmaster is spoiling him!"  
  
"The first sign of madness is talking to yourself." said a witch on a nearby portrait who had been watching him with fascination since he arrived at his private domain.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" The professor glared furiously at the witch who had wisely decided that maybe this was not the time for jesting.  
  
"Potter, I really hope that you're worth all the trouble I'm being forced into." He continued grumbling to himself, saying all the things he would have wanted to say with a wide array of colorful expletives to discourage the Headmaster from giving him this mission but did not have enough courage to say in front of the wise old man. He respected the man so much that he was willing to sacrifice a little - no, a lot - of his time on this mission that he deemed pointless.  
  
After finishing his coffee and altering his apparel to be inconspicious in the muggle world, the professor made his way to #4 Privet Drive. As expected, the house was empty which was just the way he wanted it. He did not really possess the patience to deal with those abhorable relatives of the boy. 'This would make things a lot simpler.' he thought as he opened the door knob with a simple unlocking charm.  
  
He went straight to the boy's room only to find it empty aside from a small cot which he properly deduced as too small for the boy and a tiny cabinet which did not even look like one to him. All of the boy's books were gone, so was his trunk.  
  
'This is just a waste of time.' he thought in disgust and he apparated immediately to the restaurant, being careful to appear on a deserted place indicated on the map.  
  
Without even a glance at the waiters who greeted him courteously, he walked straight to the male's lavatory. And he found nothing. No sign of Potter at all. But it all happened a few days ago. Maybe the cleaners found something. He groaned slightly at the thought of having to deal with muggles to get information - the muggle way. At this crowd, he would not be able to use magic to get it.  
  
"Excuse me." he called to a nearby waiter who seemed only too eager to serve him. "A friend of mine went to the male lavatory a few days ago but he did not come back. He was a bespectacled seventeen year old young man with unruly black hair. He was with a fat man with a moustache, a bony woman and an overweight teenager. Do you think you can help me talk to the one assigned to clean the restroom that night?" he asked as politely as possible.  
  
"Oh, I remember those three. Quite a rowdy bunch but they did not make a fuss about the person missing." said the waiter then he continued after a short pause. "I was the one assigned to clean the bathroom that day but I did not find anything that could be of help." The waiter gave him a calculating look that did not escape his notice. He was not the Order's best spy for nothing.  
  
"That's alright. I'll be leaving now but just to let you know, it would be worth your while if you can tell me anything. Anything at all." He enticed as he pretended to leave. People were just the same everywhere, may they be muggle or wizard.  
  
"Wait....I think I remember something." the waiter stopped him immediately. The professor smiled widely as the man handed him a calling card. A quick glance at the paper made him think that he was indeed on the right track. "I found that inside the bathroom that day. I'm not sure if that could help but --- "  
  
"Never mind. I'll find out myself." said the Professor as he casually slipped a number of bills into the man's palm as a token of his appreciation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now what?" said Matt as he too placed a silver band with a tribal design around his forehead. Jeric had convinced the band members to wear those bands for effect but more so because he wanted to hide his scar. He just could not tell them that.  
  
"Now we play." Jeric said simply. They had practiced the song for hours and even though he still could not keep up with their playing, he knew that he could get better at it with constant practice. Billy and Chuck could now concentrate on singing and playing rhythm and base since he was playing the lead guitar and Matt had learned the art of controlling his strength in pounding on the drums.  
  
"Whoa! That's a good practice." said Billy after their lively performance.  
  
"Yeah." said Chuck admittedly then he took a good look at Jeric as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Hey, Jeric, are you from around this town? You look vaguely familiar. I just couldn't place it."  
  
"No." replied Jeric truthfully.  
  
Curiousity got the better of Matt and Billy and they stared at him too. "Yeah, now that I think of it, you look very familiar..." said Matt thoughtfully.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look like..." said Billy then shook his head as if he found the thought highly improbable. "No, of course not. Maybe you just have some similarities but definitely not."  
  
"Who?" asked Jeric curiously. If that person resembles him then maybe he had a relative here somewhere that Dumbledore and the others had no knowledge of.  
  
"Hmm...." said Matt as he tapped his foot warningly.  
  
KRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!  
  
Jeric and the others jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"Damn that phone! Billy, I told you adjust the volume of that one." said Chuck as he reached for the phone attached to the wall with a small screen above it that enables the receiver to see who was calling them. "Hello, who's calling please?"  
  
"Nice device, isn't it?" said Billy in amusement as he saw Jeric's fascination with the item. He obviously thought that the boy was just amazed by their hi-tech gadget.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before." said Jeric distractedly as he stared nervously at the screen. 'Snape! How the hell did he find me so fast?' he thought as he struggled to think of a way to tell Chuck not to tell him where he was.  
  
"Good afternoon. This is Mr. Atherton. Are you from 'Voldie's Downfall'?"  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you, sir?" said Chuck politely, oblivious of Jeric's frantic gestures.  
  
"I got hold of one of your calling and I'm wondering if you would be available for a performance tomorrow. I'm going to hold a party and unfortunately, the entertainers I commissioned backed out at the last minute. Rest assured that you would be amply rewarded for your services."  
  
"Let me just check with my band mates for a while sir. Kindly hold on." said Chuck and put the caller on hold. "So, what do you think?" he asked the others excitedly.  
  
"That's okay with us." agreed Matt and Billy at once.  
  
"No! Please turn him down." pleaded Jeric.  
  
"Why? Do you know that man?" asked Billy in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, please turn him down. I'll explain later." said Harry.  
  
"Alright but your explanation better be good cause I'm about to turn down a very good opportunity." said Chuck but he did not really look that remorseful as he returned to the caller. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sir, but I don't think we could make it tomorrow. Our schedule is so hectic these days."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Then, can I just possibly get your address so that I can see how you perform and maybe I can acquire your services at another time?" pressed the man who seemed intent on checking them out. Chuck glanced at the nervous figure of their new apprentice and politely declined. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't give out our address to strangers. I hope you understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly. Thank you for your time." said the caller but did not seem too pleased as he hung up.  
  
Chuck, Bill and Matt turned to Harry at once.  
  
"Now, what was that all about?"  
  
"Umm --- err..." Jeric struggled for the appropriate words to express his concerns about the matter. "I --- umm....you see that man is ...."  
  
"Get on with it, boy. We don't have all day!" said Matt impatiently.  
  
"I ran away because I want to escape from that man and others like him." said Harry quickly in his anxiety.  
  
"What do you mean by people like him?" asked Chuck probingly.  
  
"You mean that man is bad?" asked Billy with narrowed eyes.  
  
Jeric nodded as he considered it to be the best explanation for his behaviour. After all, Snape could not be exactly described as the epitome of goodness. But it did not seem right so he settled with a simple, fool-proof reason that he was sure would be acceptable and closer to the truth.  
  
"No, not really. They are just pushing me to be someone I don't want to be and I'm sick and tired of it." 


	5. Where is Harry?

**Chapter 5 - Where is Harry?**

Ron and Hermione stared in dismay as the two tired owls arrived. This was the umpteenth time that their owls returned without having delivered the letters. The Order was being extremely secretive when asked about Harry's whereabouts. But they both thought it was ridiculous. The term would start the next day and Harry had not arrived yet. He should have been here a few weeks ago!  
  
"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Ron in exasperation as he caught the undelivered parchment dropped by his owl.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore..." said Hermione in desperation as she too grabbed her own undelivered mail.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Herm, and you know it. He must have been attacked or something." argued Ron.  
  
"If he had, then we would have heard of it by now." said Hermione in anguish. The Order used to tell them what's happening with Harry however edited it may be but now, they just plainly evaded the issue.  
  
Just then a very anxious looking Molly entered the kitchen to prepare lunch. They noticed that her usual cheerful greeting was absent as she tried her very best to act like she had not seen them.  
  
"Hi, mum!" greeted Ron.  
  
"Oh, hi, dear. Aren't you going to prepare your things for tomorrow?" said Molly, her tone a little higher than usual.  
  
"If that's not a brush off, then I don't know what was." whispered Ron to a worried Hermione. Clearly, the suspicious attitude of Mrs. Weasley was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Is Harry going to be here today or is he just going to meet us at the station?" asked Hermione with an expression that stated that she wanted an answer now.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure, dear. Maybe you can just ask Dumbledore when he drops by later." replied Molly and made an obvious show of being busy to discourage them from asking any more questions.  
  
Hermione looked skeptical but decided not to press her anymore. "Come on, we better pack our things now so we can have enough time to interrogate Professor Dumbledore later."  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, Dumbledore did not arrive. He was currently having a meeting at his office with Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Snape. All were perusing a copy of Snape's report on his progress.  
  
"Curious...Very curious." commented Dumbledore as he finished reading Snape's account of what he had unearthed during the past few days. "I have never yet heard of a muggle house that a wizard has failed to locate despite of using magical means."  
  
"That's what has been puzzling me, Professor. Usually, the telephone companies have a record of their client's addresses but it seemed that after the phone had been installed, those people had arranged for the bank to automatically debit the bill from their account and had somehow convinced them to erase their address from their records." said Snape, also mystified by his findings.  
  
"And 'Voldie's Downfall'? Sounds highly suspicious. Of course it could just be coincidental -- but then again, maybe not." said Alastor Moody whose rotating eyes was busy scanning the report for anything that he had missed out.  
  
"I tried asking around if they knew the band but I think they are just starting. No one knew them yet."  
  
"Hmm....what about the name of the bank?" asked Lupin.  
  
"That's another strange thing. Apparently, after the phone company had verified their bank account, they couldn't seem to contact them anymore but since the bill is being paid regularly, they decided not to be bothered by it." replied Snape.  
  
"Interesting. What about the one who answered the phone? Are you sure it's not Harry?" asked Tonks who found it highly unusual for muggles to be so well-hidden like that.  
  
"I'm quite sure. The voice is very different from Harry's and even if it's him, I'm certain that he has no way of knowing that I'm the one who's calling them."  
  
"You can't be too sure about that, Severus. Never underestimate the muggle when it comes to technology. Maybe they have some device that shows the face of the person calling them." said Dumbledore as he leafed through a latest edition of a muggle magazine about computers and other forms of hi-tech gadgets. "See here. Maybe they have this kind of telephone." he added as he showed them a phone that has a camera on it.  
  
Snape and the others eagerly read its description.  
  
"But Professor, this only works when both the caller and the receiver have cameras on their phone and I'm definite that the one I used was just an ordinary one." said Snape in confusion.  
  
The headmaster and the others stared at one another - seemingly at a loss for words. Harry Potter was missing for almost a month now and their only lead was untraceable. The term would be starting tomorrow and if they failed to locate him on time, they wouldn't anymore be able to hide the fact that Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I guess this leads us to a possibility that Harry is with a group of wizards who, like him, have decided to live a muggle life for a reason that we don't know yet. And they are using every possible means to prevent anyone from finding them. The band is a good cover since no one would suspect wizards to pursue that career. As of now, this is still good. Since we can't locate him yet then it is possible that once the news leaks out, the death-eaters would have a hard time finding him too." said Dumbledore.  
  
"But it's not impossible?" said Moody with concern, voicing out the other's unspoken question.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not, Alastor. It's only a matter of time." replied Dumbledore grimly. Then he turned to Tonks. "Please try to check at the Ministry's archives if there's a record of missing wizards who could possibly be with Harry right now."  
  
"Yes, Professor." agreed Tonks immediately.  
  
"And Severus, please try to find the band. I'm sure they will be asked to perform in some clubs or bars sooner or later. You just have to find the correct one."  
  
"I will." declared Snape somewhat arrogantly. He was never one to back out on a challenge. And this task - although unpleasant - was proving to be a worthy test on his intellect.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were huddled together at the living room, waiting for the Order members who would take them to the King's Cross Station. All were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. They knew something was wrong the moment they woke up and did not find Harry there. Molly and the others locked themselves in one room and claimed they were having a meeting but they knew they just wanted to avoid their questions.  
  
"Their attitude is making me nervous." stated Ginny to break the silence.  
  
"What could possibly be so bad for them to continually avoid us?" said Hermione in an anguish voice.  
  
The others looked more alarmed at her words. The Order members have trusted them with so many secrets before - including deaths of some members and other suspicious behaviors of their enemies. Why stop now? And where's Harry?  
  
"I suppose Harry's still alive since there's no article about him on the Daily Prophet." said Ron distractedly as he scanned the day's paper.  
  
"RON!" exclaimed both Ginny and Hermione and stormed out of the room in disgust.  
  
'What did I do now?' thought Ron in confusion as he stared at the retreating figures of the girls.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were still mad at Ron for his insensitive comment a while ago as they boarded up the train in haste. Mr. Weasley had arrived just in time to bring them to the train station and instead of the usual ministry cars, he transported them there through a portkey and left as soon as they passed the barrier. It happened so fast that they did not have the opportunity to ask him anything. And worse, the first person they saw on the train was the last person they wanted to see in their current mood.  
  
"Oh, here comes the loser bunch. Where's Potty? Tired of your company already?" sneered a tall blond boy who could be regarded as drop-dead gorgeous if only he did not have that ugly expression that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face.  
  
"Mind your own business, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." said Ron sourly as he instinctively reached for his wand. One can never be too careful with a Malfoy around.  
  
"I'm just asking you a question, Weasel. Why, can't take the idea of your boyfriend leaving you?" Draco continued to taunt him, not realizing that Ron was already feeling murderous at the moment.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy." said Hermione angrily and she held Ron's and Ginny's arms to steer them away from trouble.  
  
"Oh, I'm soooo scared. I didn't know you had it in you, Granger." said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind his back.  
  
"Come on, Ron, Ginny. We don't have to waste our time with these people." said Hermione as she, too, struggled to keep her temper in check.  
  
"See, I'm right. These bunch of losers don't have the nerve to fight me without their pathetic defender who thinks he was the saviour of the wizarding world." declared Draco arrogantly to his cronies and proceeded to stroll around the train to find other unsuspecting victims to torment.  
  
"What did you say, Malfoy?" said Hermione coldly, effectively stopping Draco in his tracks. He slowly turned around and gave her a mocking glare but his glare faltered slightly as he noticed her withering stare.  
  
"I said you don't have the nerve to fight me without your pathetic friend who was under the delusion that he would be the one to --- "  
  
"SILENCIO VOX!"  
  
A jet of light that suddenly escaped from Hermione's wand immediately disabled Draco's vocal chords but before he could retaliate, another stream of light followed and he was horrified to find his legs gradually vanishing before his eyes. When he turned to his cronies, he saw that they too was suffering the same fate in Ginny's and Ron's relentless hands.  
  
"You will never speak another demeaning word about Harry and the rest of our friends from now on. Am I clear?" said Hermione with the same cold tone which matched her frosty expression.  
  
Draco would never admit it to anyone else but at the moment, he was too terrified to do anything but nod his head dumbly like Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione gave him a self-satisfied smirk and left with Ron and Ginny who waved mockingly at the three half-bodied Slytherins.


	6. Owls Anyone?

**Chapter 6 - Owls Anyone?**

Harry felt somewhat mollified now that he had given a plausible excuse for his behaviour. He really did not relish dishing out the white lie but under the circumstances, it was justified. As he roamed around the house, he noticed several things that had escaped his notice before. Perhaps because this was the first time he allowed himself to freely explore his new domain.  
  
His housemates were nice and friendly but he did not want to intrude on their privacy. He was not that thick not to figure out that there were some things that he was not allowed to touch or even look at but he was okay with that. After all, their hospitality was commendable. However, after his i'confession'/i, the trio suddenly became extra nice and lenient with him. Billy even encouraged him to explore the house and read some books if he's bored. Matt had some reservations but he did not exactly contradict his friend.i"Maybe they had the same misfortune."/i he assumed and left it at that.  
  
He carefully plucked a book from the shelf. It possessed a very interesting title - Advanced Cooking for Beginners. 'Might as well learn something useful from this.' he thought amusedly to himself. The book seemed over-used but the cooking styles of his current housemates was almost non-existent. Then, his jaw dropped when his gaze fell on the first menu. "How to concoct Polyjuice Potion - the Easy Way" He rubbed his eyes vigorously and looked again. Maybe his eyes was just deceiving him...but there it was...in big, bold, black letters. He gasped in shock and turned the page. "Draught of Peace", "Veritaserum" and "Wolfbane" followed the first menu. He glanced at the trio who were chatting happily with one another over several bottles of beer. He gradually and soundlessly closed the book so as not to attract attention. Then he casually joined the three. It was time for him to do the questioning.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing about the good old times." replied Billy good-naturedly. He must have recovered from the Marge problem already.  
  
"Really? I assume you've done your share of detentions when you were in school." said Jeric teasingly.  
  
"You said it. You wouldn't believe serious-Matt here annoyed all the professors during our first year without even uttering a single word." said Chuck who was guffawing at the memory.  
  
"And then, there's this broom incident..." added Billy but was stopped unceremoniously by a not-so-subtle kick from Matt who glared at the two furiously.  
  
"What happened?" prompted Jeric as if he didn't notice the rude interruption.  
  
"Nothing. I just shoved it down the caretaker's throat for being nosy." said Matt rather too nastily to be considered a joke.  
  
"Chill out, bro. He's just asking." said Billy with an equally nasty glare.  
  
Harry was saved from commenting by a tawny owl that suddenly sailed through the open window. The three visibly tensed, all traces of drunkenness gone. Matt glared once more at his two colleagues before bolting to his room and slamming the door behind him with a force that vibrated through the walls. Judging from their expressions, Harry became even more convinced that this was not just an ordinary owl. Feigning a look of absolute enthrallment, he gave the two a charming smile.  
  
"What a fascinating bird that is! Is that your owl? I do love owls." he asked them casually.  
  
Billy and Chuck looked as if they were doing some very quick thinking before one of them replied.  
  
"Yeah - that's our owl. Fascinating creature. You know this one is extremely intelligent. The seller told us that if we train it properly, the owl could be used to deliver mail." said Chuck as he carefully retrieved a parchment that looked suspiciously like the Daily Prophet from Jeric's view.  
  
"Really? How amazing!" said Jeric in awe while scrunching his eye to decipher the letterings on the parchment.  
  
"Too bad the shop we bought it from was already closed." said Billy.  
  
"Oh!" said Jeric, disappointment evident on his voice. "Is it okay if I also send letters through your owl? I umm-wish to inform my friends that I'm safe so that they won't worry about me but I don't want them to know where I am." he added quickly.  
  
The two stared at one another again as if deliberating using mental telepathy if they were going to grant his request or not.  
  
"Umm - we're not sure if the owl can deliver to any address but you may try." said Billy and gave him a very hasty explanation on how to use owl post.  
  
Jeric would have loved to laugh and reveal that he already knew all about it but held his tongue. He still did not know what side they were on. Better it be a one-sided discovery until he finds out if they could be trusted or not. Besides, he was enjoying his current incognito status.  
  
Chuck, thinking that Jeric was too naive to be suspicious, recklessly decided to show him the parchment.  
  
Harry ogled the newspaper handed to him. He was right! It was the Daily Prophet!  
  
"We better tell him about our little club, Bill. I really don't want to cancel our subscription. And this would make things easier for all of us." said Chuck to his friend with a slight wink.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and wondered how on Earth were they going to explain this one to him. Surely, Chuck was not suggesting that they admit to being wizards, or squibs, or whatever. No self-respecting wizard would dare admit it to a stranger even if the stranger was living at their house.  
  
"You see...we umm --- joined a little club a few years ago. You know us -- terribly adventurous and curious teenagers -- we fooled around with wizardry for a while to keep us from dying from boredom. It was really interesting. These newsletters never failed to amuse us."  
  
"Yeah -- look at the moving pictures. Unbelievable - isn't it? That's one of the wonders of technology. Some of our members are really gifted at that."  
  
Harry grinned at how well the two were lying through their teeth. There's no way a club like that would exist in a muggle world and even manage to get a subscription from the Daily Prophet. The Quibbler probably, due to its unorthodox practices, but definitely not the most conservative newsletter at the wizarding world. But he was willing to play dumb...at least for a while. This might even be wise.  
  
"This is really awesome! I'm really glad that you took me in. I'm learning so many things from you." he said honestly as he leafed through the paper. 'Great! There's no news about me yet.'  
  
Billy and Chuck grinned triumphantly at one another before they headed to Matt's room and left him to peruse the paper to his heart's content.  
  
'So, this was the subscription that Matt was referring to. I wonder what else they were hiding.' thought Harry as he stared at his two new friends. He wished he had an extendable ear, one of the brilliant Weasley twin's inventions. 'Perhaps I'd better start writing that letter to Hermione and Ron.' 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
First of all, I want to apologize for leaving like that. I just can't deal with the guilt and pain anymore. The nightmares kept coming and every waking hour, I am slowly being tortured with the fact that many have suffered because of me. I hope you understand. You may call this cowardice on my part but I prefer to term it a necessary evil to preserve my sanity. Please tell Dumbledore and the rest that I'm safe and living with a nice muggle family.  
  
Secondly, I don't want to be found so please inform them (you know who I mean) not to look for me. If they do, I would just try to escape again or die trying. I'm happy with my life now.  
  
Thirdly, I wish we could still be friends despite of this. You don't know how much your friendship means to me. You're the family I never had. It's what has kept me going through all the hardships that I've encountered. I would probably visit you some time but I won't tell you when it would be for obvious reasons. Don't worry, I still have the invisible cloak with me but I'd probably give you the Marauder's Map when we meet. You need it more there.  
  
Fifthly, again forgive me. May you both get high scores on your NEWTS. Take care of yourselves...I love you both....  
  
Harry_ Hermione was teary-eyed when she finished reading the short missive. It was all there. Harry was never coming back. He has left the wizarding world for good.  
  
"Where's the fourth?" commented a red-faced Ron.  
  
"W-what?" asked Hermione distractedly. She was too agrieved to discern what Ron was talking about.  
  
"You said thirdly then fiftly...where's the fourth?" replied Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at the parchment again and true enough, there was a large space between the third and fifth part. She immediately performed a revealing charm on it but nothing happened.  
  
"Let me try." said Ron as he grabbed the parchment from her shaking hands. He also performed a series of spells on the parchment but nothing worked.  
  
"Harry probably used a very complicated spell for that one." said Hermione, a little miffed that she couldn't break the charm but too miserable to care. She retrieved the letter and was about to hide it when she noticed some letters appearing on the parchment. "Hey, Ron. Look at this!"  
  
"Sixthly, divide this parchment horizontally into four parts. Give the topmost part to Ginny, then the next to Neville, then the next to Ron and the bottom part to Hermione. Please keep that piece with you at all times."  
  
"Hmm...another mystery!" said Ron as he folded the paper neatly and followed Harry's instructions. He took his share, gave Hermione her piece and left to find the others. 


	7. A Bit Wreckless, Aren't We?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
**To those who might be wondering where I got the basis for this story: To be honest, I just woke up one day thinking that I want to write something about Harry's impending rebellion (at least in my opinion) to whatever's happening with his life. He abhors the feeling of not being in control of his own life and the fear of endangering the lives of people close to him. He might have been born a hero but he's not perfect. He has his flaws and he makes mistakes. Even Dumbledore makes mistakes. Perhaps running away was a major oversight on his part but I'll make sure that it would help him in the end. He has to temporarily distance himself from his seemingly hopeless predicament to be more objective.  
  
As for the band thing, I'm sorry to say that it has absolutely no basis at all. As far as I can recall, there was never any mention of Harry being interested in music in all of JKR's books. I just made that up because I enjoy listening to bands. I even used to play in some sort of a band before. I hope you're not disappointed.  
  
Thank you for your interest and I hope I was able to satiate your curiousity. Please pardon me if the chapters' lengths are still not up to normal standards. I'm still finding it difficult to do that. You see, I'm not really a writer but I'm trying to be one. Thank you again for taking the time to read my stories and I really appreciate your constructive suggestions :-)_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7 - A Bit Wreckless, Aren't We?**

Ron stared at the forlorn figure of Hermione standing beside the window. She was anxiously staring into space, holding up the piece of paper against the light as if trying to see if any message would appear if she did so. Ron felt her disappointment when she uncovered nothing and he saw her trying to rack her brain once more for any possible way to read the hidden message but still....nothing. Hermione was so engrossed that she did not even notice his silent scrutiny. When she finally stopped, Ron was not surprised to see a highly suppressed tear roll down her cheeks, hastily put away by a trembling hand.  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered so as not to startle her.  
  
Ron heard a heavy sigh escape from her lips before she turned to face him. He swore under his breath when he noticed how pale and ghastly she looked. Gone was the jovial and overzealous Hermione whose main purpose in life was to get full marks and somehow drag her two bestfriends with her to the path towards intellectual greatness. As of the moment, he wished that he could attain better marks hoping that the old Hermione would be back but somehow, he had a feeling that it would never happen.  
  
Hermione had changed so much since Harry had left. She seemed more subdued and tended to stay away from the crowd as if she constantly needed sometime to be alone and sort out her feelings on her own. Her grades were suffering....severely...horribly...bordering to 'dreadful' actually. Not a day had passed that a professor failed to call her attention to her apparent lack of interest in her academic life... But she didn't care.  
  
And Ron was afraid. It was as if he lost not one but two of his bestfriends. They're not the Golden Trio anymore nor the Terrible Trio (at least in Snape's opinion). Once the news of Harry's disappearance leaked out, students eyed them with sympathy but no words of consolation could make them feel better. Now, Hermione was withdrawing from everyone and everything.  
  
Even from him. And Ron was scared. Never in his young life had he been so afraid of something that do not involve dangerous and life-threatening situations. This was worse. And the fact that he could not come up with a better course of action only made him feel more despondent than ever.  
  
He was alone. And he could not bear it anymore. If bringing Harry back would be the only thing that would bring everything back to how it should be, then so be it. Riveting back to reality, he noticed that Hermione was still waiting for him to say something.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione in a hoarse voice as if she had just came from a shouting match... or a crying spree.  
  
"I think it's time for us to do something. Let's find Harry." said Ron softly, almost in a whisper as if he was silently hoping that Hermione would persuade him not to do something foolish and would promise to try to get her act together. But he was not surprised when Hermione automatically agreed without even thinking of the consequences.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." said Hermione and the light in her eyes that had been missing for so long appeared in an instant. "So do you have a plan?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Ron sighed once more before he replied. "Not yet. Maybe we could work it out after our classes." Then he added as an afterthought. "Have you shown his letter to Dumbledore already?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure if we should. I mean..." she bit her lower lip uncertainly. "...they might stop looking for Harry after they read it."  
  
"That's not the point, Herm. We just need to show them so that they won't worry too much." said Ron exasperatedly. 'Merlin! Hermione is almost turning into a nutcase!' he thought. "Besides, their knowledge in magic is far more superior than ours. Maybe they could find a way to make the other parts of the letter appear. Come on." He added to convince her more.  
  
"O-okay. Maybe we could show them now. But let's get Ginny and Neville first. They had the other parts of the letter." Hermione reluctantly agreed and got up weakly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Dumbledore frowned slightly as he read the letter. Whatever was running on his mind was lost to the four teenagers who were closely watching his reaction to Harry's short missive. He then proceeded to utter some incantations to force the parchment to reveal its secret. The paper just glowed a soft blue but faded in an instant. He attempted several times more but curiously, even he could not make the missing paragraph appear. His frown deepened as he stared at the paper once more.  
  
"You're saying that this mail was brought by a different owl and not Hedwig? Did you recognize the owl?" queried the Headmaster after a while.  
  
"No, sir. We have never seen that owl before." replied Ron dejectedly.  
  
At that, the Headmaster paled slightly and his expression bore a look of utmost confusion. If Harry's using an owl, then he was probably staying within the wizarding community which was very dangerous for him... However, based on the recent Order meeting, he could also be in the muggle world but had wizard companions. Whatever was the case, it did not give him much comfort....The thought was not comforting at all.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor?" asked Hermione softly.  
  
The Headmaster was startled by the soft voice. He almost forgot that he was not alone in the room as he struggled to break the charm that Harry had used.  
  
"This is very curious indeed but I cannot tell you much right now for the situation is very delicate. Would you mind if I keep the letter for the mean time? I'll give it back to you tomorrow morning." he stated and smiled a little to assure his students that everything was allright.  
  
"But you're still going to look for him, right?" asked Ron hurriedly before the Headmaster could dismiss them.  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Weasley. It is highly imperative that we find him before the others do." replied the Headmaster carefully without further elaboration. He knew that the teenagers before him understood who the 'others' were perfectly.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville left the office with mixed emotions. They were all relieved that the Headmaster was not going to call off the search operation for Harry but they were still a little anxious about the situation. Dumbledore, for all his pretenses, did not offer them much assurance. If anything, his silence only made them feel that everything was not allright.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ginny to break the uncomfortable silence as they walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"WE are not doing anything. It will just be Ron and me. We don't need complications right now. If four of us goes missing tomorrow, people would be more worried than they are now. Besides, who would cover for us?" replied Hermione immediately, her logical reasoning emerging once more.  
  
"Tomorrow? Surely, you're not thinking of conducting your own search operation?" said a surprised Neville, his eyebrows raised a little in skepticism.  
  
"That's exactly what we're thinking of doing and I already have the perfect plan for that." said Hermione confidently to which Ron looked taken aback.  
  
"We do?" he asked, puzzled by her triumphant tone.  
  
"Yes. While Dumbledore was busy spacing out, I snuck a glance on his desk and I've found a clue to Harry's whereabouts. So all we have to do is to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow before the sun is up and from there .... " said Hermione excitedly but then a soft sound distracted her flow of thought. She paused to look around them. "Did you hear anything?"  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe it's just Filch's cat. Anyway, we better continue this conversation at our common room." said Ron calmly.  
  
"Didn't Harry specifically told us that he's perfectly happy wherever he was and doesn't want to be found?" asked Ginny as they hastily made their way to the common room.  
  
"Yes, but I think he just needs someone to beat some sense into that thick skull of his." replied Ron jokingly.  
  
"Then it would be better if we go too..." said Neville resolutely. "You're effort might not be enough to convince him to come back."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Password please."  
  
"Die! Voldemort, die!" screamed Hermione and the Fat Lady promptly let them in.  
  
"...all we have to do is to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow before the sun is up and from there .... "  
  
The one who distracted Hermione a while ago smiled to himself as he recalled the last thing that he heard her say. 'Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for Potter....' He chuckled softly. 'Foolish...very foolish indeed. But I could turn it into something beneficial for me - the latest edition of the Firebolt perhaps...'  
  
Then, like an overeager child, he ran towards the owlery to send an urgent message to his father. At his fast pace, his silvery blond hair shimmered in the pale moon light accentuating his aristocratic features and the soft fabric of his impeccable emerald robe swayed around him, the harsh serpentine emblem clashing wildly with the beauty and elegance he exuded.  
  
'Father will be pleased...'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron found it very tasking to fall asleep that night. He just figured out why Hermione was acting so oddly about Harry's absence. She was trying hard to appear calm and collected but the uncharacteristic low grades and shadows on her eyes were obvious give away to her emotional state. She was so near to breaking down... that was why he suggested that they take some active role in finding Harry...but now he was having second thoughts.  
  
Did he really want to find Harry when the person himself plainly stated that he did not wish to be found? He felt like he owed his bestfriend a peaceful life at least, however temporary it may be, after all that he had done to him and to the wizarding world...And there's the thing about Hermione... A few months ago, he had come to a painful conclusion that he liked her but that he could not do anything about it in the fear of ruining their friendship.  
  
After several weeks of torturing himself with the idea of her rejection, he summoned enough courage to tell her about his growing feelings for her regardless of the consequences. However, before the perfect opportunity came up, Harry's disappearance got in the way. And he was grateful for that ... It was an eye-opener for him.  
  
Perhaps, it was a good thing that the perfect opportunity did not present itself. It would have made things more complicated and he would have felt like a fool. How could've he been so blind! The clues were all there... Hermione was beginning to develop deeper feelings for Harry.  
  
And now, he was going to help her find him. 'It hurts. But if he's the one who could make her live again then so be it. A little self-sacrifice won't kill me...' he thought wryly before sleep claimed him.  
  
"Hey, I thought we're going before the sun rises?" said Ron in confusion as he noticed Hermione comfortably settled on Harry's bed and appeared to be blissfully reading a novel.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I wanted to get Harry's letter first before we go and asking for it at such an ungodly hour would make Dumbledore suspicious." replied Hermione calmly before returning to her book. "We can leave after breakfast."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Just wake me up if it's time to go." grumbled Ron before going back to bed.  
  
After finishing the book, Hermione left the room and proceeded to the Headmaster's office. She retrieved the letter from the Dumbledore who claimed that nothing appeared out of the ordinary and that maybe Harry just made a mistake on the letter. She was slightly disappointed at that but decided not to make a big deal out of it. She thanked him and placed Ginny's and Neville's part of the parchment on their bedside and woke up Ron.  
  
"Come on, time for some spot of breakfast." Hermione called out once more but it was not necessary. Ron was already running down the stairs as fast as he could at the mention of 'breakfast'.  
  
The Great Hall was already full when they arrived making it easier for them to blend with the crowd....  
  
"Hey! Where's Harry?" asked Seamus in between mouthfuls. Everyone's eyes turned to them at once.  
  
....or maybe not.  
  
"He just got delayed. He'll be here soon." replied Ron in a more confident tone than he felt.  
  
The others seemed to be contented with his answer and continued eating. Ron and Hermione were unusually silent during the entire meal but nobody seemed to notice aside from Ginny and Neville who were watching their actions carefully - from their bowed heads, whispered conversations and to their discreet exit after they have finished their breakfast.  
  
A few minutes after Ron and Hermione silently left the hall, Ginny and Neville surreptitiously followed the two. The two were so vehement on not letting them come but who were they to dissuade them from coming when they themselves were breaking the rules by doing so? Besides, they might need their help later.  
  
Ron and Hermione carefully made their way to the lone and hopefully still secret passage to Hogsmeade. The one-eyed witch eyed them suspiciously as if it was highly aware that they were sneaking out again but they did not concern themselves with that. From there, they quickly travelled the path to the basement of Honeydukes where they immediately removed their school robes and hastily stashed them in a safe place.  
  
Then, careful not to be noticed by the store owner, they quickly went out and held their wands up. Within minutes, the Knight Bus came and admitted the two young passengers. They were gone before the next pair of students wearing muggle clothes emerged from the shop.  
  
Ron and Hermione were too nervous and pre-occupied with their thoughts to spare a glance outside the window. Had they done so, they would probably have noticed the sparks coming from the wands of dark-robed figures aimed at the two young civilians who just exited the shop where they were standing mere seconds ago.


	8. DiscoveredAlmost

**_Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. By the way, I know that writing about what's happening with almost of them was very ambitious but I really want to the readers to (this means YOU) to be able to visualize the scenarios clearly. I just hope I'm succeeding....anyway, please don't forget to review and for those who have - you have my sincerest thanks!_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8 - Discovered...Almost**

For the first time in his life, Harry experienced the wonderful feeling of being accepted without having the weight of the world on his shoulders. True, his life at Hogwarts had been fun. He learned a lot of things. He had made several friends who cared for him too much. But the cross was just too heavy for him carry. He had to go.  
  
'It is better this way.' he uttered softly, more to convince himself than anyone else. But who was he kidding? Day after day since he accidentally discovered his new friends' connection to the wizarding world, he felt more guilty. How he wished that after he saw the Potions book he did not attempt to find out more...How he wished he could be unconcerned enough not to spare a glance at their daily dose of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Especially that morning.  
  
There, printed in ink so red that it could be mistaken for blood, a shocking headline about the previous day's assault at Honeydukes gnawed painfully at his conscience. The article plainly stated that the Death-Eaters attacked the place because two of his friends were visiting there. Apparently, they were looking for the-boy-who-lived and resorted to hexing them when they failed to locate him. A number of bystanders were brutally murdered and his friends students were severely injured - Ginny and Neville.  
  
Vaguely, he wondered why the 'danger detectors' he sent them did not work and more mystifying was their presence there. They were not supposed to be there. The article implied that it was not a scheduled Hogsmead visit sanctioned by the school. Perhaps, he could ask Ron about that later. And what about that damn parchment. It had taken him lots of effort to enchant it to perfection - the quartered parchment should have alerted him immediately when his four closest friends were in danger - why didn't it work? Maybe they did not receive the letter...maybe the owl could not find the address...or what if it was intercepted?  
  
'No..' He silently berated himself. 'I refuse to dwell on those thoughts...It's too alarming.' But somehow the thoughts that went along the lines of -- He should have been there. He could have done something to help them but he was unable to -- just would not go away. The guilt was killing him. Last year might have been a living nightmare but at least he was able to save and protect some people.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, would be able to cure the injured students in no time but he still wished he never saw the article. Now he needed to psyche himself more than usual and pretend to believe that what he did was right.  
  
_'It is better this way.' _He uttered the mantra repetitively until he got tired of it.  
  
It did not work. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes were gleaming with excitement as she tried to explain some things about the muggle world Ron. Her fears about Harry and possible expulsion the school were easily pushed to the background as she struggled to keep up with Ron's endless questions. He could be worse than his father at times.  
  
"But how are we going to find out where the band is?" queried Ron eagerly, forgetting for a while that they were supposed to speak in hushed tones to avoid being accidentally overheard.  
  
"We can check out the local cybercafes for that." replied Hermione confidently.  
  
"A cyber-coffee?!?"  
  
"Cybercafe, Ron. We can rent computers there to surf the Internet. It's like a huge library where we can find certain informations at a click of the mouse..."  
  
"Wicked! Dad's right. Muggles are really very ingenious. It never once occurred to me that coffee can be used for more than a hot beverage. A pity we don't have a mouse that can swim though." said Ron almost regretfully.  
  
Hermione could only roll her eyes in exasperation at her friend's naiveté but she tried her best to further explain about that. It would simply be catastrophic if he would suddenly blurt out some unusual comments when they enter one.  
  
"Mind you, it's still highly amazing even if they don't really use coffee and mouse to operate that thing. Hogwarts students would surely appreciate having something like that at our school. I, for one, would not mind getting my homework done without having to go through dusty and voluminous books at our library." commented Ron when he had finally grasped the idea behind that 'very inventive muggle contraption'.  
  
"Yes, I completely agree with you though in our case, it would also be dangerous if you-know-who and his clowns would have unlimited access to magical books. Some are highly confidential, you know." said Hermione, back to being the voice of reason.  
  
"But I'm sure Dumbledore could enchant it so that only those with the correct password could view the data." argued Ron.  
  
"I suppose but it's very complicated and not entirely fool-proof. But it wouldn't work anyway because we don't have electricity at school." replied Hermione and this time, Ron could not find a more appropriate reply than a mumbled "Too bad..."  
  
Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop and the loud voice of the conductor could be heard echoing around the vehicle. "Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
Hermione promptly stood up pulling Ron with her as she did so. "I believe this is where we get off, Ron. Come on." she urged.  
  
Ron nervously glanced sideways before stepping off the bus. Thankfully, it appeared that no one was there to stop them like what happened to Harry a few years back. But of course, the situation was entirely different then...  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione when she noticed his unusual stillness.  
  
"Err-- N-nothing. I'm just wondering...This was just too easy, wasn't it? I mean 'too easy'. It's freaking me out." said Ron as they walked side by side to muggle London.  
  
Hermione considered this for a while then granted Ron a half-smile. "Of course, we won't have difficulty...yet. No one knows we're gone as of now but I expect we'll have trouble later on." she said calmly then paled as the full impact of what they had done just dawned on her. She stopped, heaved a deep breathe and walked in pace with Ron. "Anyway, it's worth it."  
  
Ron smiled at her and they continued their journey peacefully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**At the Castle...  
  
**_"My God, what happened!" asked a trembling McGonagall as two most notorious alumni of Hogwarts entered the Great Hall, this time not playing pranks but carefully levitating two unconscious figure wearing muggle clothes. She would have questioned their presence there had she not noticed the features of the injured -- they were undoubtedly Hogwarts students from what she could see from her view.  
  
"A-attacked by Death-Eaters, Professor" exclaimed an alarmed Fred, whose serious face was so in conflict to his usual expression. Had the situation not been too severe, some Gryffindors would have made a crack at him by now.  
  
"We went as fast as we possibly could when we noticed the commotion..." the same was true for George who was almost trembling as he levitated the only girl in their family to safety.  
"Unfortunately, the attackers disapparated before we could retaliate..." added Fred as they got nearer.  
  
"It was a good thing we opened a branch near Honeydukes..." remarked George almost tearfully and the other students could not help but make way for them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore reached them and quickly issued orders to avoid increased commotion. "Bring them to the Hospital Wing immediately. We can continue our conversation there. Students, please continue eating your breakfast."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the two students who were gradually coming around as the effect of the spells faded. "What were you thinking? Sneaking out like that and on a school day, too!"  
  
The Headmaster just surveyed the scene silently and allowed them a few minutes more of rest before he started questioning their actions. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, do you feel all right now?" The two nodded nervously. "Very well, so you won't mind me asking you a few questions?" Again, the two nodded again as they somehow felt at a loss for words now that they were so near the kind and wise Headmaster.  
  
"Let's see. As far as I'm aware of, we have no scheduled Hogsmead visit this morning so could you please enlighten me as to why you made such a trip without asking permission at least from your head of house?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I --um..." began Neville, anxiously licking his lips as he struggled to find the right words to say. He tentatively looked at Ginny's directions, hoping to find a clue.  
  
"Why was so urgent that you had to sneak out this particular morning?" demanded Professor McGonagall sharply. She was quite irritated that the erring students came from her house.  
  
Ginny and Neville looked at one another and a silent agreement passed through them. There was no way that they were going to tell what Hermione and Ron have done unless it became absolutely necessary for them to do so. It was Ginny who found an alibi first.  
  
"You see, Professor. I had a sudden craving for sweets and Neville here nicely volunteered to accompany me. You see, he and I have been really close these past few days and well..." she let her voice trail off, letting the teachers arrive at their own conclusions and putting on her sweetest and most angelic expression in an attempt to convince them.  
  
Neville went scarlet immediately and tried to explain further so there would be no misconceptions to the nature of their relationship but Professor Dumbledore beat him to it, perfectly miscontruing Ginny's meaning.  
  
The Headmaster broke into a half-smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously though a trace of concern could still be seen there. "Ahh...young love...so sweet and innocent. This, I can understand but nevertheless, next time you feel such a compulsion, Miss Weasley, I'll have you know that I have a wide variety of sweets in my office and that you're welcome to them anytime you want. You don't need to go to Honeydukes to get them." he said then on a more serious tone, he added. "And of course, I don't have to remind you that this minor escapade should never happen again for any reason, do I? We're in a very perilous situation right now. I hope you understand the need for security."  
  
Ginny and Neville nodded again and felt a little guilty for not mentioning Ron and Hermione but they made a resolution that they would wait for the mean time. If the two did not turn up the next day, then they would definitely tell the professors about them no matter what the consequences were.  
  
Draco stared in confusion at the injured students brought by the infuriating Weasel twins (In Slytherin's view of course for the others just simply adore their jokes that never failed to bring life to the otherwise dreary atmosphere at the castle especially during Umbridge's time). Vaguely, he wondered why the red-haired brat and the fat, brainless git became the victims - what about Potty's loyal sidekick and the mudblood? His eyes casually scanned the Gryffindor crowd and quickly noted the famous duos' absence. Again, he wondered why no one had noticed it yet.  
  
'Idiots! Just as expected...' he mumbled to himself with a malicious smirk and an air of superiority. 'Father's allies must have blundered again.' he thought disdainfully and was just about to owl his father owls started to arrive at the Great Hall. A small parchment bearing the familiar Malfoy crest was dropped to his lap. He carefully opened it and read.  
  
_Draco,  
  
Things are going to happen soon. Don't get in the way but remember to keep your eyes and ears open. Don't owl me again if it's not absolutely necessary.  
  
Lucius  
_  
He scowled at the short and uninformative missive and without heeding his father's advise, he went straight to the owlery.  
  
_Father,  
  
This is just to inform you that your stupid allies have failed - Weasel and the mudblood escaped.  
  
Draco  
_  
Draco was feeling particularly smug as he sent the owl on its way, no doubt anticipating a letter of approval from his father. Unfortunately, he had been to quick in his assumption. Instead of the praise he had expected, a harsh message was delivered to him several hours later.  
  
_Draco,  
  
I never realized I raised such an idiotic child until I read your note. Didn't I specifically instruct you not to owl me about unimportant things? The attack went as planned and if you have any sense left in your pathetic head, you would act appropriately at what's about to happen soon. Never ever insult my colleagues again and don't even begin to question the Dark Lord's plans.  
  
Lucius  
_  
After he read the letter, the parchment immediately burned itself. Draco stared at the ashes in disbelief. How dare his father accuse him of stupidity! If it weren't for his information, they would not have known about the Gryffindors' plan to find Potter. Come to think of it - they had not even thanked him for that! Ungrateful bastards! With that rebellious thought, he stormed off to his room much to the surprise of his loyal bodyguards, namely Crabbe and Goyle, who were just dumbly watching the flicker of emotions on his face, unable to figure out what was wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was restless the whole day. Much to the surprise of his new friends, he volunteered to clean the whole house, cook their meals and even wash the dishes, all the while not saying anything else. He even busied himself with the laundry but nothing succeeded in keeping his mind off what happened to Ginny and Neville. His bandmates noticed this too but decided not to mention anything out of respect for his feelings until his behaviour dominated his performance during band practice. He kept striking the wrong notes and even the more or less error-tolerant billy could not ignore his mistakes anymore.  
  
"Hey, Jeric, what's up? You've been acting really weird the whole day!" commented Billy casually when in truth, what he really wanted was to pressure the boy for information.  
  
Harry looked up suddenly, his startled expression betraying the fact that his mind had indeed been wandering the whole day. "My friends. They were attacked." he replied quietly.  
  
"Attacked? By whom and how did you know?" asked Chuck curiously.  
  
Jeric looked confused for a moment but came up with a realistic excuse in time. "Some criminals who have nothing better to do with their lives. Heard it in the radio this morning."  
  
"Oh!" the three said at once.  
  
"Why don't you visit them then? It's no big deal. We could even go with you if you want..." offered Billy kindly while Matt appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
Harry smiled at the generous offer but politely declined. "No, I'd rather stay here. The people I'm avoiding are likely to be there, too. Besides, we have a show tonight..."  
  
"No, really, it's okay. You could go if you want to." pressed Chuck with a slight frown. He could not understand the hesitation in the boy's voice. He clearly wanted to go and his restlessness evidently showed that he was worried for his friends so why the reluctance.  
  
Jeric sighed deeply. "I don't want to return. If they see me, they won't let me go and would make sure that I won't be able to escape again. I could not really explain further because doing so would bring back some very painful memories that I rather want to forget. I hope you just take my word for it. It's better this way."  
  
No one said a word. Everyone was lost in his own thoughts. Finally, they've decided that they have practiced enough and started to prepare their equipments for the show. The bar was only a few minutes away so small talk was not necessary. No one was in the mood for that anyway. It seemed that what Harry had said made the other three reflect on their own decisions. Whatever that was, Harry did not know. They never talked about serious stuff. It seemed that the past was a usual taboo topic.  
  
He never thought about it until then but he realized that maybe they have scars too and like him, they have no desire to bring it in the open. He had deduced that they were wizards but aside from that, he knew nothing. Even in their drunken state, they never mentioned their past. They've never even mentioned their surnames to him or their families or even their previous school. It seemed that they all have a thing in common -- they all have the present, perhaps the future too if they were fortunate enough....but no past....definitely without a past. And Harry could live with that.  
  
They reaced the bar without any mishap, prepared their stuff on the stage methodically and waited for their turn. Harry glanced sideways at his bandmates and was surprised to see their expressions so haunted -- especially the jolly-faced Billy who always appeared without a care to the world's opinion. Somehow he reminded him of Sirius...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you ---- VOLDIE'S DOWNFALL!!!!" shouted the emcee and everyone broke into a welcoming applause.  
  
The band gave a polite smile to the audience and started to play their own rendition of Unforgiven II, a song of another famous band called Metallica.  
  
_Lay beside me tell me what they've done _

_You feel the words you long to hear _

_And see those demons run _

_The world is locked now _

_But it's open if you're true _

_Black heart scarring darker still _

_But she'll be there when I'm gone _

_Dead sure she'll be there....  
  
What I've felt, what I've known _

_Turn the pages, turn the stone _

_Behind the door, should I open it for you _

_What I've felt, what I've known _

_Sick and tired I stand alone _

_Would you be there If I'm the one who waits for you _

_Coz I'm unforgiven too..._

As they played, Harry pondered on some lines of the songs. He never paid attention before but somehow, it caught his attention then...perhaps because he was feeling so vulnerable at the moment.  
  
_.....black heart scarring darker still...  
  
_Yes, indeed the scar given to him by Voldemort still remains....a painful reminder of what he'd lost and what he had given up because of him.  
  
_.....sick and tired I stand alone..._  
  
He was sick and tired of his life and preferred to stand alone if that would make his friends safe...but he had fled already. Why were they still attacking his friends? Wasn't that what Voldemort wants? For Harry Potter, his sworn and perennial enemy, to be gone? What more did he want?  
  
He scanned the crowd before him and wondered how it felt to be just an innocent expectator. His life before Hogwarts seemed such a long time ago that he already forgot how it felt. The girl at the nearest table downed another round of tequila but she was still laughing whole-heartedly at something that her companion told her. At a table behind her, a rowdy bunch of young men, perhaps there to relax after a hard day's work kept their noisy conversation while listening to the song and nodding from time to time in approval. He was glad people were starting to appreciate them.  
  
Then something caught his eye that almost made him lose a beat....there at the far end of the bar, near the bar's exit, stood two very familiar figures -- one bushy-haired and the other a tall and well-buit red-head. They appeared to be arguing...he could not keep his eyes from them. This was simply not possible!  
  
Then a soft nudge from the back broke his concentration. Chuck, the basist, whispered to him what the next song would be and as he prepared, his eyes strayed once more at where the two figures were standing a while ago.  
  
There was no one there. Maybe he was just imagining things...maybe he was just missing them too much that he thought he saw them there. Of course, they were not there. It was simply ridiculous. They were at Hogwarts to finish their education and Dumbledore would definitely not be foolish enough to let them go off on their own.  
  
_'Yes, I must have been hallucinating...'_ With that conclusion, he struck the final note that marked the end of their performance. 


	9. Who Am I Part 1

**Chapter 9 - Who am I? (Part 1)**

Harry absentmindedly waved and smiled at the crowd as they left the stage.  
  
"Cool!" shouted the lady who has already downed more tequila than she could handle.  
  
"More! More!" yelled the rowdy bunch of young men who applauded them enthusiastically.  
  
A group of very pretty teenagers wearing tank tops made of some flimsy material, black miniskirts and leather boots rapturously blew them air kisses. Billy, ever gracious and the most outgoing of the group, bowed gracefully and made a show of catching the kisses much to the delight of the senders.  
  
Harry grinned at the spectacle in spite of himself. Hermione would probably have a fit if she saw what those girls were wearing. He could only imagine what her reaction would be..."That's so undignified! How could they lower themselves so much!" But he could not help but think that she would look gorgeous and appealing in that outfit too....now where did that thought came from? Hermione was his best friend...It would simply not be right for him to have that sinfully obscene thought about her...  
  
To distract himself, Harry mimicked Billy's action and was honestly astonished when the girls went wild with excitement.  
  
Chuck watched as Harry attempted to secure their equipments. The boy had been staring in space for what seemed like forever and nothing was getting done.  
  
"Dude, what's the matter with you? You're freaking me out!" asked Chuck suddenly after Harry failed to return an equipment to its proper compartment for the umpteenth time. "Does this have something to do with a certain bushy-haired lady who went here with a red-head bloke a while ago?"  
  
Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face him with an incredulous expression. "You mean...you saw them too?"  
  
Chuck nodded and eyed him warily. "Positive. Why don't you dump her, man? Sure, she's gorgeous and all but she's obviously a two-timing bitch..."  
  
"No..." said Harry weakly, still too shocked to utter anything remotely enlightening.  
  
"NO?!? I was watching them, buddy. They both paled when they saw you and then took off quickly." Chuck threw up his hands in exasperation. "She's not worth it, I'm telling you. Don't be as foolish as Billy when it comes to relationships."  
  
Harry recovered and tried to explain. "No, I mean you don't understand...you've got it all wrong. They're my best friends!" Then he remembered the Honeydukes incident. "Wait! I've got to talk to them."  
  
Chuck nodded grimly. "Yeah, you better. It's bad enough that she's two-timing you...but to do it with your other best friend - that's just too low..."  
  
Harry rushed outside without bothering to set him straight. He could do it later. There were more pressing matters at hand. 'If they're here, then if must be because they were looking for him and if two teenagers could find him then it would not be long before the others find him too.' Then another frightening thought crossed his mind - 'Ginny and Neville were attacked by Death-Eaters! What if Ron and Hermione were followed?' With that thought, his determination to locate his bestfriends was reinforced. He walked faster with his senses heightened to detect any irregularity to the surroundings.  
  
He was already getting frustrated when he heard them arguing heatedly. Well, at least they had the sense to conceal themselves though their loud voices were enough to alert anyone to their presence. He took out his wand cautiously and silently performed the counter curse. He was currently not in the mood to converse with people he could not see. With that done, he matched their pace and patiently waited for them to notice him.  
  
"I told you…Harry seems happy and safe enough…I believe we should just let him be." said Hermione which surprised Harry a great deal. He assumed Hermione, of all people, would be the first to oppose his previous actions.  
  
"Yes, but what kind of happiness? He's living a lie and you know it. He just can't run away from everything…and you also know very well that he's not safe. Hiding here just gave him a false sense of security." argued Ron vehemently.  
  
Again, this reply caught him unaware. Never did it occur to him that Ron would be the voice of reason in this conversation. It was supposed to be Hermione's job. Since when did Ron grow up to be such a mature individual?  
  
"I believe he'll come back when he's ready to face our world again but for now, why don't we let him enjoy life albeit temporarily?" countered Hermione once more.  
  
"What if it's too late? Voldemort and his cronies won't wait for him to come to his senses. They'll attack when he's most vulnerable. Hermione, what's wrong with you? You're acting very odd!" Ron's hand flew to his head in annoyance. Her adamance was giving him a severe headache.  
  
"Harry can take care of himself." declared Hermione passionately, ignoring his comment about her strange behaviour.  
  
"Oh, yeah? So why are we here then? Can you please remind me why we went on this bloody trip - endangering our lives and risking expulsion?" a red-faced Ron retorted angrily.  
  
"I…umm…" Hermione began weakly, at a loss for words for once.  
  
Harry chose that moment to intervene before matters get out of hand. Clearly they had not noticed him approaching or they won't be arguing to this level.  
  
"A-hem!" The two stiffened but quickly relaxed when they saw him. "You really need to work on your senses…If I happened to be the enemy, I could have rendered you helpless within seconds and you wouldn't be able to do anything."  
  
The two flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"How long have you been there by the way?" asked Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, long enough." He replied nonchalantly before he turned to face Hermione. 'Merlin_! Chuck's right. She's gorgeous! When did she get so voluptuous?' _He dismissed his thoughts quickly. "Err.. Hermione, if you don't mind, I'd also like to hear your reply to Ron's question."  
  
He was baffled when Hermione turned crimson once more and began to stammer.  
  
"I…umm..err…" Hermione faltered as she struggled to find the appropriate words.  
  
"How eloquent!" grunted Ron but Harry did not miss the pained expression that flickered in his eyes…  
  
'Now what was that about?' wondered Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore sent Snape to find you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah, he called our apartment and we saw him on a phone with camera." He replied casually.  
  
"Really? That's interesting…Snape said he just used an ordinary phone and you know fully well that that device won't work if one doesn't have a camera installed." said Hermione.  
  
"Hmm…that's curious…" Harry murmured softly, not liking where the conversation was heading.  
  
"Yes, and the Order members also deem it worthy of investigation. They have a suspicion that the people you're staying with are wizards too."  
  
This information definitely piqued Harry's interest. "So, did they find out anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no and that's what's making them even more suspicious than before." said Ron, glad that he could finally contribute something to the conversation.  
  
"W-what?!?" Harry wasflabbergasted by the response. "But how can that be?"  
  
"It is possible if they are very powerful wizards." supplied Ron helpfully.  
  
"But you saw them. They are not that much older than me." argued Harry. He couldn't believe that young wizards could perform such a complicated spell to conceal themselves.  
  
"They could also be under the Fidelius Charm, in that case, no one would be able to find them no matter how hard they try. The only question is why? What are they hiding? Do you know anything about them at all?" said Hermione who had finally regained her composure.  
  
Harry decided to be honest. "Well, actually, we usually don't talk much about our past. I assume they talk about it sometimes but never in my presence. It's a pretty sensitive issue, I think." He tried to think of some other helpful details. "I haven't really seen them perform magic in or outside the house cause they're under the impression that I'm just a regular runaway muggle so I'm really not sure yet if they are wizards too but they have lots of highly advanced magical books in their mini-library. They also have a subscription to the Daily Prophet, speaking of which, what happened to Ginny and Neville?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared blankly at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" ventured Ron anxiously.  
  
"You mean they're not with you? They were attacked this morning at Honeydukes, bloody suspicious in everyone's opinion cause it leaked out that there's no scheduled Hogsmeade visit today."  
  
The two looked stricken at the news.  
  
"Bloody hell! We told them not to follow us!" exclaimed Ron torn between concern for their safety and irritation for their stubbornness.  
  
"It's all our fault. We shouldn't have told them." cried Hermione guiltily.  
  
"Did the paper mention anything about umm...you know, the level of injury?" asked Ron apprehensively as if he really didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"The paper mentioned that some random people were killed. Ginny and Neville were among those who were severely injured but they were immediately brought to the castle." replied Harry then with a downcast look, he continued. "I guess you better go back now. It's not safe for you to be around me."  
  
"Not without you, mate." said Ron obstinately.  
  
"No, I don't want to return there. Hermione's right. I'm happy now. Don't you think I've earned some peace and quiet after what I went through?"  
  
"B-but..." Ron's resolve was gradually breaking down.  
  
"No buts please...For once, just let me be..." said Harry almost pleadingly.  
  
Hermione seemed to fight an inner battle before she stated her thoughts. "It's all right, Ron." Then she turned to Harry and stared directly at his confused eyes. "Just out of curiousity, if you're really so intent on forgetting the wizarding world, then how come you still have your wand with you? How come you're still practicing magic? Think about it."  
  
"I...umm...well, as you've said Voldemort's still around and I want to be prepared just in case..."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "It's okay, Harry, we understand. I know you need some space but you will come back....later perhaps, when you've already come to terms with yourself and when you do, we'll be there to welcome you with open arms."  
  
"T-thanks..." said Harry, feeling more confused than ever.  
  
"Just don't let us wait too long or it might be too late." said Ron in a resigned tone.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't..." replied Harry, not entirely realizing that what he'd said was an unintended confirmation that he would indeed come back.  
  
The two nodded fervently then both struck their wands out and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive. Within seconds, the purple bus that was invisible to the muggle eye came rushing to their side. Ron went aboard immediately but Hermione lingered for a moment, her expression hard to comprehend as she struggled with herself once more.  
  
"Hermione, come on, what are you waiting for?" Ron called out, perplexed by her hesitation.  
  
Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry who also had the same unreadable expression. She faltered for a moment then, in a sudden burst of audacity, throwing all caution to the wind, she walked up to him and planted a tentative kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry looked stunned and stared at Hermione's quivering lips with utter bewilderment. But then, his surprise was soon replaced with an unfathomable feeling as he lowered his lips to claim hers in a long and languorous kiss. His brain ceased to function as Hermione's arms shyly went up to encircle his neck. He held her tight, afraid to let go of the wonderful emotion that had just overtaken the both of them...only to be broken by the unromantic blow of the horn by an irate conductor.  
  
"Lady, are you comin' or not? We don't have all day!"  
  
But the two seemed reluctant to let of each other's embrace yet.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Harry, still mesmerized by what happened.  
  
"A reason for you to come back soon..." replied Hermione then she turned to the conductor. "I'm coming...I'm coming..."  
  
Ron and Hermione waved at Harry before the bus disappeared from view but Ron noticed the wistful look that passed between his bestfriends.  
  
When they were gone, Harry's hand unconciously went up to touch his still swollen lips, uncertain of what to make of what just occurred. It seemed so natural and it felt so great but....of course there's always the 'but' or 'what if he was reading too much of the situation?' or 'what if it was just a friendly kiss?' He shook his head slightly. 'Surely, it must mean something deep. Hermione's not the kind of girl who does it solely for pleasure.'  
****

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

  
  
_Harry's sweat was trickling down his handsome face as he ran to escape the demons chasing him... It was dark and he cursed himself for forgetting his glasses at his bedside table. His predicament would have been bearable if he could at least see his surroundings. The heavy rain had already drenched him thoroughly and blinded him to the path. He glanced back and panicked when he saw the demons closing in. He looked around....there was no way out and his wand...where's his wand? It was missing! Desperation made him reckless and he stumbled upon a thick and stubborn root protruding on the ground.  
  
He fell but he refused to give up. He turned to face his attackers and was horrified when he saw something he had not noticed a while ago. One of the demons was holding a bloodied Hermione carelessly. She was dangling like a rag doll and one would assume that she was dead if it was not for her weak screams.  
  
"Harryyyyy! Go now...don't mind me...Go!"  
  
Harry's eyes glazed with determination when he heard her. He would never allow Hermione to sacrifice her life in his behalf. He would save her no matter what it takes.  
"I can't do that, Hermione."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You can't take them all, Harry, and you don't have your wand. You're not yet ready..." yelled Hermione but her voice was weaker than before.  
  
The demons were advancing slowly, taunting him with their ugly faces and malicious laughter.  
  
"You deserve to die!" goaded one of the demons with large teeth and saliva pouring out his mouth.  
  
"You're a coward!" yelled another one.  
  
"You don't stand a chance!" leered another.  
  
"Your fear inspires us!" and another.  
  
Harry's rage began to falter as he listened to their taunts. They were telling the truth. 'Isn't running away another form of cowardice? And what was he worth without his wand?'  
  
"You're a spineless being!" and another.  
  
"Harry, don't listen to them...go ... now..." Hermione managed to blurt out before she went limp on her aggressor's arms.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Hermione!!!" he shouted helplessly but he could not do anything. He stood up to fight but the demons only cackled merrily, amused by his defensive stance.  
  
"You're not the hero anymore..."  
  
"You're nothing....nothing..."  
  
_  
  
Harry suddenly woke up, feeling extremely disturbed by the dream. It was not the usual Voldemort-inspired nightmare that he had already grown accustomed to. This was worse! He did not need to be a psychologist to discern that this was a subliminal translation of his inner turmoil.  
  
And what about the demons' mockery of his being wandless? It made sense...he was vulnerable without a wand...therefore, he must learn how to survive without one. He had read that wandless magic was difficult to master but manageable as long as he had the determination to do so. However, as long as he had his wand with him, he would still be dependent on it. It must be somewhere far away for him to feel the urgency of perfecting the art ... somewhere like Hogwarts?  
  
And what about Hermione? What did her presence in his dream mean? How come he was unable to save her? Was it because he was ? He figured that he had to see her again, if only to assure himself that she was safe. He could make it to Hogwarts and back within an hour if he was careful.  
  
He glanced at his watch. It was only 11:15 pm. That meant he had only slept for an hour before the nightmare began. He looked around and noticed that his bandmates were still up and chatting animatedly.  
  
"Hey, can I go out for a while? There's just something that I have to do. I'll be back within an hour." he called out as he prepared the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map and placed them in an inconspicous plastic container.  
  
"Sure. Just be careful, okay? Don't do something I wouldn't do." said Billy with a mischievous wink, something that reminded him of the Sirius he had seen at Dumbledore's pensieve.  
  
Harry smiled back and took off hastily.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The journey to Hogwarts was quite uneventful. Donning the invisibility cloak, he made his way towards the Shrieking Shack and from there, he ventured carefully into the castle. He then consulted the Marauder's Map, half afraid that someone had been alerted to his presence, especially the Headmaster who seemed to know anything and everything that went on in the schoo. Then walking briskly towards the Gryffindor common room, he wondered why it was so easy for him to enter the premises of the supposedly widely protected school.  
  
Since, he couldn't possibly go to the girls' dormitory without the stairs collapsing underneath his feet, he contented himself by checking the map if Hermione was in her room -- she was. Then he went to Ron's room, carefully placed his wand, invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map inside the plastic bag and left a note for the both of them. Then he stealthily made his way out of the common room hastily, afraid to look back.  
  
In doing so, he missed the shadow that watched and followed his every move as he exited castle and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive on the time he had arranged previously with Stan Shunpike, the conductor. It was a miracle what fame and a few galleons could do. Fortunately, he did not wait long for the bus came on earlier than expected and as he boarded it, he was surprised to hear a faintly whispered.."Good luck, Harry Potter...be safe."  
  
Harry brood over about the voice he heard. It sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore's but why did he not make a move to prevent him from going? How strange! Then before he could come up with any logical explanation for that, the bus ride was over.  
  
He thanked the driver and the conductor and went on his way. The band's apartment was not very far from where he stood but nevertheless, he picked a fast pace. One could never be too sure in that village and without the wand, he was quite unprotected.  
As he walked, he again attempted to make some sense out of his jumbled thoughts but the night cold was distracting him from thinking clearly. He covered another block and was mystified. It seemed that as he got nearer to their house, the temperature became colder than ever.  
  
'This is not a good sign.' he thought, remembering the incident with Dudley a few years back. He quickly ran to their house as fast as he could to make sure that his friends were all right but he stiffened instantly as a horrifying sight greeted him.  
  
Matt, Chuck and Billy were all kneeling on the ground, vainly fighting five dementors with their feeble attempts at a patronus. None of them succeeded and the dementors advanced some more. Harry saw the stricken faces of his friends and realized that he could help them...if only he had his wand with him...How cruel could this life be? Just when he needed his wand most...but he had to try..for their sake...he had to try....  
  
The dementors were gliding towards his friends...  
  
...NOW!...  
  
Summoning his happiest memory, he held out his hand, pretending that it was a wand and yelled to the top of his voice. "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Harry smiled. It worked. It was just a tiny stag and it was not enough to chase away the dementors but it put them off for a little while. He held his hand again, thought about the memory of Hermione's kiss and focused on producing a real patronus in order to save his friends.  
  
...The dementors recovered and were preparing to administer the kiss...  
  
Harry was recoiled at the sight but he did not let the image disrupt his concentration.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"  
  
Harry felt drained of energy as he conjured the powerful patronus that galloped around the dementors to frighten them away. It only took a few seconds but he felt extremely worn out. Slowly, his knees buckled and the last thing he saw before he collapsed to the ground was the astonished faces of his friends before Matt raised his wand at him and yelled..."Obliviate" in a desperate voice.  
  
Then....Harry passed out.


	10. Who Am I Part 1I

**Chapter 10 - Who am I (Part II)  
**

**  
**"Obliviate!"  
  
"What have ---" cried Billy upon witnessing what Matt had done to their young friend.  
  
"...you done?" finished Chuck as he, too, stared in shock at the crumpled figure lying helplessly on the ground.  
  
Matt did not say anything as his mind tried to process what has just happened. He and his friends just went out to take a walk and look what they encountered...dementors on the loose no less. He did not know if those monstrosities were supposed to be there or if they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he knew for a fact that dementors did not just roam around a muggle village for leisure. Someone must have sent them there...but how? Their group was well-hidden and their secret keeper was killed in a random attack by death-eaters a few years back so how could that someone know where they were?  
  
His initial thought was that it must be the boy. He must have betrayed their location but he disposed of that idea immediately. It was simply ridiculous. In the short time that he had known the boy, he had felt that he could be trusted. Besides, he was also hiding so he wouldn't do that.  
  
"Damn it, Matt! It's Jeric!" snarled Billy as he tried to get closer to the boy despite his weakened state.  
  
The sharp voice brought Matt back from his reverie and he stared in anguish at the boy whose memory he had just eradicated without thinking of the repercussions.  
  
"He's our friend! He would have understood. You didn't have to erase his memory." said Chuck angrily as he followed Billy.  
  
Matt weakly stood and met the accusing glares of his friends. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I recklessly acted out of impulse. We always erased the memory of any muggle who saw us performing magic. I forgot that Jeric is different."  
  
"Damn right, he is!" yelled Billy as he and Chuck combined their forces to levitate the boy inside their humble apartment.  
  
Matt meekly followed. While inside, nobody said a word as they waited for the boy to regain his consciousness so that they could assess how much of his memory was lost. Although still tired from the frightening encounter, no one really felt like taking a nap or doing anything else. They just sat on the sofa and waited….and waited…and waited…  
  
"Merlin! It's been four hours already. Why hasn't he waken up yet?" exclaimed Billy as he looked over the boy with growing concern.  
  
"That's weird..." said Chuck thoughtfully.  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something that keeps nagging my brain. None of the muggles we obliviated ever fainted before so why did he?" stated Chuck with increased worry. He stood up and went directly to their mini-library to check out some facts about Memory Charms, leaving his two friends behind.  
  
Billy automatically eyed Matt suspiciously after hearing that. "Matt, was the Memory Charm you used enough to knock him out for that long?"  
  
"Definitely not! You know how weak we all were that time. How the hell could I have performed a strong one? At the most, it could only erase his memory of the dementors." replied Matt while staring fixedly at the wall to avoid meeting his friend's eye.  
  
"Then why is he in this state?" pressed Billy.  
  
Matt held up his hands in frustration. "I don't know. Look, I'm already guilty enough. Please, don't rub it in."  
  
"I'm just asking a question and not rubbing it in." replied Billy caustically.  
  
Fortunately, Chuck returned to prevent the brewing argument. "Quit it, guys. It's not helping but I have a question though--"  
  
"What?" asked Matt sharply, assuming that it was another attempt to torture him.  
  
Chuck glared at him. "Actually, I wanted to ask if any of you noticed the person who conjured the Patronus that drove the dementors away..."  
  
"Oh, I didn't really see the person. Everything was hazy back then. I remember hearing someone cast the charm but the voice seemed so far away..." replied Matt sheepishly.  
  
"No one was there...except Jeric who was right behind us. Maybe he saw who our hero was." said Chuck while in deep thought.  
  
Billy did not comment but stared hard at Jeric as if trying to figure out something then without a word to anyone, he quickly put a chameleon charm on himself before rushing to the place where the boy had fallen.  
  
He stood at the exact spot and his eyes hastily searched the ground. He had no idea what he was looking for - a wand perhaps? He had a sneaking suspicion that Jeric was not just an ordinary muggle due to his unnatural reaction to magical books, newsletters and his easy acceptance of owl post. He was not the only one to notice his unusual behavior either. Chuck and Matt pointed it out at one time too but they purposely ignored the signs because they all liked Jeric but maybe...just maybe it was time for them to learn more about who Jeric really was and why he ran away. There must be more to the story than the boy had previously let on.  
  
He was still deep in thought when several popping noises distracted him from his contemplation. He spun around, with wand poised to attack, to check out the identities of the persons who had just apparated. There were only three of them. He noticed the Ministry of Magic insignia on the wizards' robes but he dared not lower his wand. He had painfully learned from experience that not all Ministry officials could be trusted. But he needed to find out why they were there so he sureptitiously made his way towards the nearest tree and tried to listen from there.  
  
"I'm telling you. It's the Potter kid again...same thing happened two summers ago. Who else would you-know-who send them to?" said one wizard to his companion.  
  
_'Potter? As in Harry Potter -- The Boy Who Lived? What's this man talking about?'_ thought Billy as the conversation grew more and more interesting.  
  
"That's a good theory but why the dementors only? Why are there no death-eaters present?" commented a purple-haired witch who was thoroughly inspecting the place.  
  
"Probably still recuperating...or maybe they were just testing the waters."  
  
"Hey, have you discovered anything yet?" queried the third wizard who was currently investigating where Jeric was located a few minutes ago.  
  
"Not much. Just that three persons were fighting the dementors from this spot..." the wizard pointed to the ground where he was standing on. "...then someone from your location helped them a few minutes later."  
  
"What about their identities?" inquired a fourth wizard who had just arrived to the 'crime scene'.  
  
"Good thing you came, Shacklebolt. We've been having a bit of a problem. We can't seem to find any magical signature here."  
  
"Even the most powerful one?" asked the one called Shacklebolt incredulously.  
  
"Yes, sorry." muttered the wizard shamefully.  
  
The four wizards were now huddled near Billy's hiding place as they discussed their findings.  
  
"Do you reckon the neighbors saw anything?" said a still unnamed wizard.  
  
"Don't think so but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Nymphadora, why don't you take care of it?"  
  
"Call me Tonks." said Nymphadora while glaring at the one who called her as such. Then to Billy's amazement, she instantly morphed into a more dignified appearance and headed to the neighborhood.  
  
Billy witnessed as Shacklebolt, who seemed to be the one leading the group, commanded the other two wizards to immediately report the incident to the Ministry while he check out the place once more.  
  
"Hey, hey! Kingsley, look at this. Isn't this odd?" called out Tonks after a while, pointing at the house numbers. The wizard walked over and tried to see what caused her excitement. "Look at the house numbers...there's 25, 26, 28, 29 etc...but there's no number 27."  
  
Billy paled instantly as realization dawned on him. Muggles never paid much attention to the error in numbering before but nothing gets past determined aurors who were seriously trying to figure out a mystery. He watched as Shacklebolt nodded solemnly. He had a suspicion that the auror had just realized something important. Then Tonks must have reached the same conclusion too for they both apparated to what Billy vaguely heard as a 'grim old place'.  
  
When the two were gone, Billy ran back to the apartment to urgently discuss the necessity of leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Back at the Gryffindor Tower  
  
**Despite his sore muscles and severe headache due to lack of sleep, Ron got up early the next morning. He and Hermione came in too late the previous night and had not had the chance to check how his sister was doing but he fully intended to rectify that. After all, it was partially his fault why she ended up there in the first place.  
  
He quickly changed his clothes and was about to leave when his eyes fell upon a small package lying innocently on his bedside table. It was not there when he arrived so whoever put it there must be someone from the Gryffindor house...therefore harmless, right? And whoever that person was, he intended it to be discovered first thing in the morning. He thought about it for a minute but then decided that whatever was in the package could wait.  
  
He reluctantly walked to the door and about to turn the knob when tantalizing questions started to overwhelm his brain. What the heck could be so important for someone to place it there in stealth? Couldn't that someone just wait for him to wake up and hand it to him personally? Why go to all that trouble? Ron thought some more about the possibilities, weighed the pros and cons, puzzled over the identity of the person until finally, curiosity got the better of him. Thinking that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, he returned to his bed and carefully opened the package.  
  
His eyes almost popped out of its sockets when he caught sight of the silvery material that was neatly folded inside, a seemingly blank parchment and something that was unmistakeably a wand box. Then he noticed the letter on top of the table where the package had been. With trembling hands, he opened the letter, almost afraid to read it and praying that it didn't contain some unbearable news. As he read the message, he became increasingly nervous, pissed off and guilty at the same time.  
  
"Bloody hell! He shouldn't have done this..." With that in mind, he ran to the girl's dormitory with the package and the letter, knocking out a few unsuspecting first years along the way but he did not even stop to mutter a simple apology.  
  
"Careless git!" He heard a student mumble but he ignored him.  
  
"HERMIONE! GET DOWN THERE NOW! I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, ignoring the nasty glares of some students due to the irritating ruckus he was creating.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" He shouted some more until a groggy Parvati opened the door to answer his frantic call.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you want, Ronald Weasley? It's only six in the morning, for Christ's sake! Some of us are still sleeping, you know, so buzz off." she said before slamming the door forcefully enough for him to get the message that he was not exactly welcome yet.  
  
"Parvati, please. It's urgent! I've got to talk to Hermione immediately." Ron pleaded. Parvati must have sensed the desperation in his voice for she opened the door once more.  
  
"Hermione's still asleep, Ron. Would you mind waiting a little longer? I'll just tell her you came to see her when she wakes up, okay?" said Parvati exasperatedly though in a milder tone now.  
  
"NO! It's bloody important! What I have to say can't wait! Parvati, please...I promise I won't make fun of your divination nonsense anymore if you wake her up for me...please..."  
  
Parvati merely raised an eyebrow at him but she slowly relented. "Fine. But you owe me one, Ron. Don't forget that."  
  
"I won't...I won't. Thanks! I could kiss you for that..." said Ron, oblivious of the snickers from the other students who were witnessing the exchange.  
  
Parvati blushed a little but tried to mask it. "Ha-ha! Very funny. Forget the kissing part. You're just not my type." She said in an icy tone and left Ron staring oddly at her.  
  
Within minutes, another sleepy person opened the door but this time, it was Hermione who did it.  
  
"What's the "bloody important" thing that we have to talk about that you have to wake me in this ungodly hour?" asked Hermione calmly as she descended the stairs to meet her friend.  
  
"It's about Harry." stated Ron simply.  
  
Hermione's eyes glazed for a moment at the mention of Harry's name, no doubt recalling their little escapade the day before and her 'souvenir' to Harry but something in Ron't tone suggested that she was not going to like what he was about to say.  
  
"He came here last night." said Ron more calmly than he felt.  
  
"Oh...and?" prompted Hermione as she mentally braced herself.  
  
"He left a package containing his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map..." Ron paused for a moment, sneaking a nervous glance at Hermione. "...and his wand." he finished quickly and waited for the explosion to come. He did not have to wait long. Hermione was, after all, the one who had the highest comprehension level in their school, not counting the professors of course.  
  
"He what?!? Of all the stupidest things to do! Why the hell would he do that?" exclaimed Hermione but fortunately, she still had the common sense not to shout it out for everyone to hear.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "I was just thinking the same thing. He did leave a letter." he said as he showed Harry's letter to her.  
  
_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you but you have seen for yourself that I'm safe and enjoying myself right now. I am carefully thinking about the things you said to me and deep in my heart, I know that you're both right. I need to come back and face my responsibility. Yes, I've come to accept it as such though I also acknowledge the fact that I'm not yet emotionally ready to face another battle with the dark lord and his lackeys. I need time to heal and being there is not going to help me.  
  
I know you would be horrified to learn that I've left you the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map but I believe you need it more there. As for the wand, it was a stupid idea really...("You got that right, mate." mumbled Ron while Hermione looked horrified.)...I can't explain it but I felt that I have to leave it there, too.  
  
Ron, you may use the cloak and the map for whatever purpose you may deem necessary as long as you don't get it confiscated by Filch. I'll kill you if you do. (He-he, just kidding!). As for the wand, Hermione, I wish you would keep it safe for me. When I get back, I'll look for you first to retrieve it and to talk. We need to talk...about...well - certain things. I'm not sure yet on what I feel about what happened and have no definite idea where it will lead us to. I mean, we have been best friends for six years now and I have been contented with that but now, everything has changed and I am so confused.  
  
I highly appreciate your visit today but please don't do it again. I don't want anything to happen to both of you. Send my best regards to Ginny and Neville and please tell the others not to worry anymore.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. By the way, if you ever find out anything about my new friends, please let me know as soon as we meet again. I instinctively know that they are good people but I'm still extremely curious._  
  
Hermione neatly folded the letter in a daze and hastily shove it inside the pocket of her cloak. She stared enigmatically at Ron for a moment then to her friend's surprise, she embraced him and cried dejectedly on his shoulder. "I thought the kiss meant something to him, too, Ron. But I was wrong." she murmured in between mournful sobs.  
  
Ron patted her back and attempted to assure Hermione. "I'm sure it meant something to him too. I was there. I saw his face. He's just confused right now. Give him time." he said softly, hoping that his words were enough to console her.  
  
"We've got to talk to Dumbledore." said Hermione after draining the tears in her eyes.  
  
The two nervously walked to the Headmaster's office, bracing themselves from the harsh reprimand that would surely come their way.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster." Hermione said to the gargoyle that was guarding Dumbledore's office and it opened immediately.  
  
Once inside, they were shocked to find not only the Headmaster but also several Order members discussing what seemed to be a very important matter. Embarrassed for barging in unannounced, they quickly turned to leave but Dumbledore stopped them from doing so.  
  
"Why don't you join us, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley? I'm certain that there's something that you could contribute to the meeting. We're currently discussing our concerns regarding Mister Potter." The two teenagers shifted their gazes guiltily at that. "Calm down, both of you. I already have an inkling of what might have happened yesterday and yes, I am also aware that Mister Potter came to visit last night."  
  
"You knew?" said Ron almost in panic.  
  
"But how?" asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"I admit I was almost fooled until I noticed that a certain hysterical redhead was not present when his sister was rushed to the hospital wing and that a certain close friend of his was also noticeably absent." the Headmaster grimly stated as he eyed the two teenagers intently. "Now, before anything else was said, why don't you enlighten us of yesterday's events?"  
  
Ron and Hermione then quickly narrated what happened from the time they left the school grounds and what they have done to locate their missing friend. The Order members seemed particularly curious about the method they used to trace Harry.  
  
"What muggle device did you use again, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Snape, not bothering to hide his amazement.  
  
"We used the Internet through a computer, Professor. It's like a huge library that contains a variety of information ranging from rare literary books to anything as trivial as personal thoughts. It also contains advertisements, schedules of performances...and the like. But not everything was there. We're just lucky that the bar where Voldie's Downfall was supposed to perform posted the schedule on the Net." explained Hermione.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head in disbelief. Muggles invented something like that? He should definitely learn to use that device if that was that helpful. For once, he could identify with Arthur Weasley's fascination with muggle artifacts. "How ingenious!" he commented enthusiastically much to the surprise of all the people in the room. He quickly assumed a stoic expression to mask his earlier outburst.  
  
"Indeed." agreed Dumbledore but his voice was still grim. "Unfortunately, you were followed and through you, the enemies were able to trace Harry's location. Several dementors attacked a certain muggle village last night and we have enough reason to hypothesize that Harry and his friends live there."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Professor?" asked Ron, horrified that they had unwittingly endangered their friend's life.  
  
"As of now, the ministry is still trying to identify the four persons involved in the attack and find a house that doesn't seem to exist. Fortunately, there was no casualty. However, the aurors were more mystified about the residue of powerful magic that still hung in the atmosphere when they arrived. The air was almost crackling with energy and a force that strong is almost always identifiable but the aurors could not find a match. For some reason, I have a feeling that it was Harry." said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.  
  
"But it couldn't be Harry, sir." said Hermione.  
  
"Why not, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall who, until that time, was silent throughout the discussion.  
  
"Because he left his wand here last night, Professor. That's the reason why we came here. We're afraid for his safety. He's quite unprotected." stated Ron.  
  
Dumbledore frowned at his words. "I was afraid of that but it's not entirely unexpected."  
  
Ron thought for a moment then as if remembering something, he turned to the Headmaster again. "Wait a minute...you saw Harry last night, didn't you? Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"You're correct, Mister Weasley and I did not stop him precisely for the same reason that prevented you from forcing him to come back." Dumbledore then stared sadly at all the ones present. "Mister Potter needs time and we're going to give it to him but we'll still guard him without his knowledge to ensure his safety."  
  
The headmaster then reluctantly turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. "This decision is very hard for me but may I request the both of you to visit Mr. Potter again since he is more likely to talk to you than anyone else? But, of course, this time you will have some adult supervision. Do you agree?"  
  
The two nodded in agreement. "When can we go, Professor?"  
  
"You may leave as soon as Professor Snape finishes everything he needs to do today. Yes, he shall be the one to accompany you. You shall be excused from all your classes and any homeworks assigned today...." The headmaster droned on and on but nothing more seemed to penetrate the teenagers' minds as they ogled the antagonistic professor in alarm.  
  
"P-Professor S-Snape?" cried Ron in horror. Being with the potions master for an hour was dreadful enough but to spend a whole day with him? It was simply unthinkable!  
  
Hermone's thoughts were running along the same time. "C-can't we go with Professor Lupin instead?"  
  
"I'm afraid not but rest assured that Professor Snape shall be well-concealed. You might not even know that he was there at all. You don't need to talk to him if you don't wish to but if you want everything to go smoothly, I advise you to at least confer with him from time to time." stated Dumbledore mildly.  
  
The Potions Master glared at the two students. "May I inform you that I also do not find this task enjoyable in the least. It's just something that must be done so don't you dare complain." he said venomously.  
  
"Y-yes, professor." agreed the two wearily.  
  
"Very well. Please be prepared and try to find out as much as you can." said Dumbledore in a lighter tone, ignoring the looks of disgust passing between the potions professor and the two students.  
  
As they finalized their plans, little did they know that in a muggle village called Little Wimbleton, the residents of twenty-seventh house were acting particularly strange as their young friend opened his eyes weakly and asked the question that they were all hoping he would not.  
  
"Who am I?" asked the boy, still feeling exhausted but could not comprehend why. He wondered who the other three hysterical persons were but for the mean time he would settle for knowing his identity first. "Who am I?" he asked again, more loudly this time.  
  
"Oh, my God! Jeric, that's your name. Can't you recall anything?" asked the one with the black hair and compassionate face that seemed familiar.  
  
The boy shook his head wearily. He speculated why he was in that state but could not come up with any logical explanation. If he had an accident, shouldn't he be at the hospital? "Can you tell me what happened please?"  
  
"Umm....you got a nasty bump on your head yesterday. Maybe you are suffering from temporary amnesia. I'm Billy, by the way. I'm uh--your brother." said the black-haired one, extending one hand to help him up while ignoring the puzzled looks that his two friends had sent his way.  
  
"I'm Chuck, your brother's friend." said another one who was eyeing him with concern.  
  
The boy stared at the third young man who seemed afraid to meet his eyes. For some reason, he felt safe in their presence but he detested being in the dark about his own life. He furrowed his head in concentration, trying very hard to recall something. Several strange images flashed in his mind, but everything was so unreal. Whoever heard of a flying broomstick, magical school, and a tree that hits back? Perhaps, he was just remembering something he saw in a muggle television.  
  
"Did you recall something?" asked Billy kindly after noticing his dazed expression.  
  
"Yeah but nothing real. They were just something I saw in a muggle television." he replied nonchalantly.  
  
The three immediately turned sharply at him. "What did you say?" They asked at the same time with similar incredulous faces that Jeric thought was comical had the situation not been that grave.  
  
"I said that they were just something I've seen from a muggle television." the boy repeated, vaguely wondering what the big deal was, then he eyed the three with great uncertainty. "And you know what else? I have this weird feeling that my name is not really Jeric."  
  
Billy's black eyes quickly shot up to meet emerald ones. "Now, little brother, whatever gave you that idea?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope this chapter answered the queries as to why Matt had obliviated Harry. You'll find out more about the mysterious past of the band members on the next chapter so just hang on and wait for the next posting (maybe next week... :-)  
  
Anyway, please remember to review so that I know that someone appreciates my story.  
  
Happy reading :-)**_


	11. To Speak or Not to Speak, That is the Qu...

**Chapter 11 - "To speak or not to speak…that is the question."**

"Nothing…it's just a feeling." replied the bewildered boy then he gazed curiously at the one called Billy. "A-are you really my brother?" 

"Yes, of course." Billy was about to weave a believable life story for the two of them when the boy clutched his scar as if it was terribly hurting him.

"Jeric….w-what's wrong?" asked Billy, his concern approaching panic level as the boy's face contorted with pain.

"Head…it hurts…h-horrible creature…." was all the boy managed to say before he collapsed once more and luckily fell on soft cushion of the sofa bed provided for him.

"What on Earth possessed you to say that?" asked Chuck after Jeric passed out for the second time that day. It was nearly dawn and the lack of sleep was making him a little slow in comprehension.

"Say what?" asked Billy, trying to appear nonchalant but Chuck and Matt were not fooled.

"That you're his brother…" came the sarcastic reply.

Billy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you rather I told him the truth? That we really don't have any idea who he is and where he came from? Wouldn't it be more traumatic for him?" he stated through clenched teeth. Something was clearly bothering him but he could not voice it out yet.

Silence followed. Billy was once again lost in his thoughts while Chuck keenly observed the emotions playing across his friend's features. Matt, who could not stand the silence anymore, headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He came back later with three mugs of steaming hot coffee and a plateful of garlic toast. The other two immediately reached for their coffee.

"You may have a point there but how's that going to help? Our enemies have found us and we need to leave. We can't take the boy with us." said Matt as he carefully placed the plate of toast on the center table.

"I have reason to believe that the dementors were not sent for us." stated Billy then he added in a more worried tone. "We have a bigger problem than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck, eyeing him curiously. "You've found out something, haven't you?"

Billy nodded his head grimly. "I have a hunch that our quest is over."

The other two stared at the boy lying on the sofa bed with great interest. The boy looked so fragile and innocent, very much in contrast to the one they expected. Maybe that was why they foolishly believed his seemingly logical explanation regarding how he got his scar. But still, there were some doubts in their minds.

"What made you think that? Jeric may have the scar but we haven't seen him do any magic yet." commented Chuck though his tone indicated that he did not need a lot of convincing…just a few details would do. Matt nodded in agreement and waited for Billy's explanation.

"That's a fair question but I can only say one thing to that -- who do you think saved us from the dementors?" asked Billy earnestly. When the others did not reply, he narrated what he had witnessed outside with as much detail as he could recall. Starting from his own search, the unexpected arrival of some ministry aurors, and the alarming conclusion of the ones called 'Tonks' and 'Kingsley' before they apparated to a 'grim old place.'

"Suppose it's all true, how do we know for sure?" ventured Matt after realizing the full impact of Billy's words.

"Let's see if the effect of the memory charm had faded when he wakes up later. Then we'll have a long overdue man-to-man talk with him and everything would fall into place…hopefully." replied Billy.

"But what if he still doesn't remember anything?"

"Then we will play at the bar as if nothing out of the ordinary happened last night. Jeric will go with us but he'll just be there to observe. If my assumptions are correct, the people looking for him would be there. Then we would know for sure if he's the one we're looking for." replied Billy though it seemed that he was not really fond of the idea.

"Isn't it a little bit dangerous?" asked Chuck skeptically.

Billy sighed heavily before replying. "It's a risk we have to take. That's why we won't come unprepared."

The two reluctantly agreed. It was the only way to expedite the process and they knew that time was something they didn't have the luxury of.

"We better sleep for now. We have a long day ahead of us." said Matt to conclude the discussion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was still seething over the last deliberately insulting letter that his father had sent him. He had done his job perfectly and it was not his bloody fault that he did not have any idea about the dark lord's evil plans. He did not deserve the tongue-lashing he got from his father. It was unfair and uncalled for. That rebellious feeling kept him from reading the parchment sitting carelessly on his lap. The letter was delivered that morning along with a beautifully wrapped package but he was not in the mood to look into it yet. _'Let father stew for a while.' _he thought disdainfully as he shoved the parchment inside his pocket while the package remained untouched on his bed.

He donned his newly-acquired invisibility cloak, courtesy of his father of course and he wondered for the nth time why it was only recently handed to him when in fact, it was just wasting away inside an antique chest in one of their storage rooms. Imagine what he could have gotten away with if he only had his hands on it a few years back. Nevertheless, he carefully made his way out of his room to look for the dynamic duo. He found them walking casually towards their house dormitory. The two seemed to be discreetly arguing about something.

"I can't do it!" Draco heard the red-headed git exclaim. He wondered what 'it' was about but whatever 'it' was, he was all for it. Whatever was making that obnoxious-sidekick-of-Saint-Potter anxious was good enough for him.

"And why not? Snape may not be the nicest person around but at least he's on our side. It's not the end of the world you know. Besides, we would be safer with an adult around." He heard the mudblood reply.

"I don't really care as long as it's not that greasy-haired slimeball! Snape takes the fun out of everything!"

_'Pathetic!'_ Draco muttered under his breath as he listened to the childish whining of the muggle-lover fool. If he was not on a mission, he would have left them immediately. He neither had the time nor the patience to listen to such a pointless conversation. He knew that both of them would go anyway. _'Anything for the savior even if meant confronting the devil himself.'_ he thought disgustedly.

"Fine! You stay then, I'll go."

Draco was deeply amused to see the boy's freckled face turn as red as his hair. _'That's what you get for pissing the mudblood…' _

"Hermione! That's not what I meant!" said the freckled-redhead hastily.

"Then what do you mean?" asked the bushy-haired girl on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"I'm just a little concerned…"

_'More like hysterical.' _thought Draco dryly and he noticed that the mudblood must be thinking along the same lines for she raised one eyebrow at that.

"…but I umm…I'll go with you of course. I won't let you go alone with that git."

"Good. Better prepare yourself then. Professor Snape said we could leave after lunch." With that said, the two Gryffindors entered their dormitory.

Draco was left with a smug smile on his face. He had just overheard something very important -- Snape was really a traitor and he and Potter's friends would be visiting the boy-who-everybody-loved-despite-being-an-arrogant-jerk again. He had also learned the password to the Gryffindor dormitory and he kept that confidential detail in mind for future use though he was not sure if he could utter _'Die! Voldemort, die!'_ without fearing the wrath of the omniscient dark lord.

Draco quickly headed towards his classes while keeping a watchful eye on the two Gryffindors. Fortunately, the two have decided to attend their morning classes so it was not that difficult. Right after lunch, he went straight to the Slytherin dormitory and instructed his lackeys to tell anyone who asked that he was not feeling well and had to stay in his room. His mentally-challenged peers eagerly agreed and left him alone so he could _'rest'_.

He knew that the professors would be suspicious later but he would already be gone by then. When he returns, he could easily fabricate an elaborate lie and apologize profusely then everything would be fine. Cheered by his thoughts, he took out the crumpled parchment from his pocket.

'Now, let's see what father has to say…'

_Draco,_

_Son, it is time for you to prove your worth and bring glory to the Malfoy name. Our master suspects that there's a traitor in our midst. I believe you know who I am referring to. Keep an eye on him and report any suspicious activities immediately. Follow him and Potter's friends if you must but may I remind you that getting caught is extremely unacceptable so you better take the necessary precautions._

_I have enclosed a generous sum of muggle bills and suitable apparels that you can use if and when the need arises. _

_Make me proud._

_Lucius_

_'Funny...'_ he thought sardonically as he tore the paper bit by bit before sending it to flames. _'…father only remembers that I'm his son when he needs me to do something for him…'_

He brought out his quill and a blank parchment and began to write.

_Lucius,_

He began then thinking that his father might deem it disrespectful to address him that way, he changed 'Lucius' to 'Father'. He squinted lazily at the solitary word written. 'Father' did not seem appropriate either. He sighed heavily and dipped the quill on the black ink once more. He continued writing but nothing seemed to come out properly. In the end, he opted not to respond at all. For the first time in his life, he could not find the right words to say and he was unnerved by it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape stared disdainfully at the two Gryffindors before him. True, he did not have any valid reason to dislike them so tremendously but close association with Potter had clearly corrupted their otherwise sensible behavior. And that made them extremely intolerable in his critical eyes. It was bad enough that they were Gryffindors who always made Slytherin look terrible but their constant display of idiotic meddling in adult affairs (read: heroic acts) made it worse. The Granger girl just couldn't restrain herself from flaunting her academic knowledge while the redhead had more muscles in his body than what his miniscule brain could handle. 

It was too much. But he did not really hate them. He just despised the way they lead the students and some professors. They believed them as if every word they say was gospel…. If they complained that Slytherins had done this or that, then Slytherins would pay. How many times had the students in his house came to him -- injured and badly-bruised -- claiming that this and that student had done it? How many times had he comforted Slytherins after hearing some particularly nasty verbal attacks from other houses? Countless times. But no Slytherins ever complained.

Who would believe that someone from any of the noble houses would attack them? None. So they kept their mouths shut except when there were lots of witnesses present and even then, they still come out as the villains. The Slytherins just endured the pain and pretended to be as cold as ice and as hard as steel -- the eternal façade. The high-and-mighty trio was not aware of this … or if they were, they just didn't care. Why would they? They had better things to do like winning the house cup, Quidditch cup, tri-wizard cup or something as mundane as saving someone from the dark lord's evil clutches.

The Gryffindor house had it all. They were the heroes….the best in everything. While Slytherins were slime, evil beings that were better off eradicated from the face of the Earth to make their lives more pleasurable. Could anyone blame him if he was a little biased towards his house-the underdog? Probably, no one would comprehend the complexity of it all.

Yet, amidst everything, here he was, taking a nauseating ride in the Knight Bus, accompanying two insufferable Gryffindors who couldn't even appreciate the risks he was taking just so they could ensure the safety of the most insufferable Gryffindor of them all. _'Damn you, Potter! Just make sure that you're worth all these sacrifices and I might even forgive you for existing.' _he muttered angrily under his breath.

"What's that you said, Professor?" asked Hermione suddenly, forcing the Potions Master out of his self-pity mode.

"Nothing." came the professor's curt reply.

"Oh, I thought I heard you cursing Harry or something..."

"Spare me from your juvenile accusations, Miss Granger. I have more important things to do than that." the professor replied caustically.

Hermione winced inwardly. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew what the old professor's facial expression must have been.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeric woke up a few hours later feeling exhausted. The nightmare he had was so realistic that he found himself seriously contemplating about it while he prepared a cup of hot chocolate. Vaguely, he wondered why the snake-like creature kept calling him 'Potter' -- was pot-making their family business? Somehow he doubted it. He remembered the vile creature taunting him, challenging him to fight but he just stood there, feeling oddly detached. The creature was so enraged by his unusual reaction that 'it' began to threaten him with the deaths of innumerable people that he did not even know. Its eyes turned blood red and its slit-like nose throbbed with rage.

However, instead of being terrified, Jeric just found the bizarre tantrum display amusing and did not waste time telling the creature so. The monster became positively livid but before it could do anything, its revolting face faded to oblivion as Jeric regained his consciousness.

Jeric sipped the hot beverage and attempted to figure out the meaning of his nightmare. It must be a link to his past but definitely, such a creature did not exist. The snake might just be a symbolism of some sort…maybe he was terrified of the slithering menace or something.

As Jeric emptied his cup, he watched the three young men sleeping on the carpeted floor. He had a nagging suspicion that they were not being entirely honest with him but strangely enough, he didn't care. He felt safe and secure in their presence and that was good enough for him in his delicate state. He could wait patiently until they've decided to tell him everything.

For the mean time, he had to worry about school. How could he take his classes when he couldn't even recall a single math or history lesson? He could request for a leave of absence but he would fall behind. His parents would be pissed….but wait, how come they weren't here yet? Perhaps his brother… that word rolled off his tongue in a weird way…as if he wasn't used to calling his brother that. Oh, maybe that was it. Maybe they did not get along before like most siblings do and now, Billy was feeling guilty and haven't told their parents yet for fear of a harsh reprimand. _'Yeah, that must be the reason.' _he thought grimly and found that he didn't like the feeling of being at odds with anyone.

He struggled to forget his last trail of thought and let his eyes wander around the house. If he had to stay here, then might as well be familiarized with the place. Then his eyes fell on an electric guitar hanging on the wall. He got up and gazed at the beautiful piece of metal longingly. He suddenly felt the urge to get it and play to his heart's content but…_'Am I allowed to touch this? Or more precisely, do I even know how?' _

The internal battle did not last long. The desire to play won and he carefully removed the guitar from the hook. He plucked the strings tentatively at first but he soon realized that what his mind did not remember, his fingers surely did. And he let his nimble fingers do the rocking…and take control. He closed his eyes and let his body sway to the rhythm… the exhilarating sensation that was gradually erasing the fears and doubts that was giving him hell a while ago. He was in his element.

"What the hell?!?" Jeric heard someone exclaim. Perhaps his companions were awakened by the noise but he refused to open his eyes…Afraid to let go of the blissful peace that was overwhelming his heart right then…_'No, not yet…please…not yet.'_

Then as the feeling intensified, Jeric sensed that he was gradually rising from the ground. But still, he did not dare open his eyes. It was just his imagination and nothing else. _'This is heaven!'_ he thought happily. Then as he plucked the last note, he felt his feet touching the ground once more and that was the time he opened his eyes.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!!!" exclaimed Billy, enthusiastically wrapping his arms around the boy. Then he turned to the other two who were still too in awe for words. "Need more proof?"

Chuck and Matt shook their heads and stared at Jeric in utter amazement.

"What?" Jeric asked in confusion. Surely, these three must have seen him play before.

"How did you --"

"Do you --"

Billy sighed at the others inability to put their acts together. "I think what they meant to ask was how you floated while playing and if you could remember anything now?"

"I f-floated?" Jeric asked in surprise.

The three nodded their heads vigorously.

"You sure did and it was amazing too!" exclaimed Chuck who now seemed too happy for an entirely different reason.

"I…I d-don't know how I did it. I wasn't even aware until you told me." replied Jeric then he added weakly. "And I still couldn't recall anything…"

"Hey, never mind that for now. Since Jeric haven't forgotten how to play, we could be complete at tonight's performance then we could talk about everything later…" Billy said quickly to cheer everyone up. He just hoped that his instinct that the good wizards looking for Jeric would show up at the bar was correct because if not, they were doomed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the umpteenth time that day, Snape leaned forward to hiss angrily at Hermione's left ear. "Would you mind reminding that idiotic friend of yours not to attract attention to himself?" He and the students were whiling the time away by exploring some muggle shops and book stores. They had at least two hours to spare before the performance and everything was going smoothly until Ron began asking inappropriate questions, some loud enough to be overheard by innocent passers-by. 

Hermione immediately turned red at the reprimand and cursed herself for being too engrossed in a book to notice how her friend was doing. She quickly whispered something to Ron that made him shut his big mouth hastily.

A few meters behind them, a certain blond-haired Slytherin concealed by the invisibility cloak was keenly observing the group in mock amusement. He had initially thought that the Potions Master was not with them until he saw him remove the cloak in a secluded spot. He overheard them whisper something like 'Voldie's Downfall' but he deemed it irrelevant to his investigation. After all, he was already aware that they were working against the dark lord. He was getting bored with the whole espionage thing when, finally, the professor glanced at his watch and beckoned the two to follow him.

The professor once again wore the cloak and the visible ones walked with grim determination on their faces. Fortunately, the next destination was somewhere nearby and they just had to cover a few blocks to get there. The show had already started when they arrived and there was only one vacant table left. It was a little far from the stage but they still had a good view of the band performing on the stage.

Draco, the other invisible stalker, wondered about what the hell they were doing there and positioned himself near the exit for a quick get-away if necessary. He noticed that the two Gryffindors had their eyes fixed on the stage. He followed their gaze and was dumbfounded when he recognized the person they were staring so intently. _'Potter? That was Potter?'_ he thought disdainfully but found himself oddly fascinated despite his mockery.

Then he noticed that the two appeared more worried than cheerful at seeing their best friend once more. Curious beyond belief, he carefully made his way near their table to overhear the juicy details of their discomfort.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" cried the mudblood in anguish.  
"I don't have any idea…maybe he didn't recognize us or something…He's not wearing his glasses so maybe that's the reason." said the redhead and patted her back in a vain attempt to console her.

"Miss Granger, the other guitarist seemed to harbour some negative feeling towards the both of you. Then he whispered something to Mr. Potter that prompted him to look at you that way. Do you have any idea what it was all about?" came the cold voice of the Potions Master who seemed surprised by Potter's behavior too.

The mudblood turned pale at the professor's words. "B-but I d-don't understand…just yesterday, h-he -- " she began but stopped when she noticed that the performance was finished and the band was heading their way.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry in such a frosty tone that only added to the confusion of the people concerned. Even Matt and Billy seemed unprepared. Chuck was the only one who seemed to understand the situation.

Draco witnessed the confrontation with a mixture of bewilderment and incredulity.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Jeric, come on. You don't have to talk to that lying piece of scum…two-timing bitch!" said Chuck angrily and began to stride towards the exit, expecting the other three to follow him but a fuming redhead beat them to it.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Ron and immediately gave the one who maligned Hermione's name an upper cut. "How dare you call her that? And you.." he shot dagger looks at Harry. "…if you don't want to be with her then just say so. " He then gathered the distraught girl in his arms and tried to console her.

Jeric glared at the redhead and felt like giving him a thump or two for daring to hold his 'girlfriend'. "How could you? You're my best friend yet you had the nerve to steal her away from me?" he said in an even tone. He was grateful for Chuck for telling him that the two had also been there last night and had fled upon seeing him. Then he turned at the gorgeous girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend. "Was I that bad that you had to flaunt your unfaithfulness in front of me?'

A heavy silence followed. The girl looked stunned…so was the redhead. They did not know what's going on yet…but they have a feeling that something was not right.

"H-Harry? It's you, right?" asked Hermione tentatively, afraid of what his reaction might be.

"My name is Jeric." came the simple and curt reply that begged for a thousand and one explanations.

Another torturous silence followed. Everyone seemed at a loss for words. Even Snape failed to whisper an intelligent comment to Ron or Hermione's ears. Billy scrutinized the redhead and the bushy-haired girl as if looking for something then finally he addressed them.

"Follow us. We need to talk." he said in such an authoritative way that no one, not even Jeric or Chuck, dared to disobey.


	12. The Mystery Unfolds

**Chapter 12 - The Mystery Unfolds**

Nobody argued but it didn't mean that they would accept the appaling situation gracefully. As expected, Ron and Chuck shot daggers looks at one another before climbing onto the vacant space at the back of the van. Not a horrible word was uttered between the two but the _'look'_ was enough. Jeric blatantly ignored them and quickly went on board. He retreated to the farthest end, nearest the driver, and made a spectacular show of staring intently at his clenched fists as if they were the most amazing things he had ever seen in all his years of existence.  
  
Hermione, being the sole girl in the group, was given the privilege of riding in front beside a very still black-haired person whose name she didn't know. She gathered that he must have some considerable authority over the group for they obeyed him without question but still, that information was not sufficient for her to correctly assess his character. There has been no polite introduction yet and judging from everyone's facial expression, no one was in the mood for even a simple 'hello' so how could she tell?  
  
Billy only spared a momentary glance at the girl sitting beside him before going back to his intricate thoughts that were growing more complex by the minute. _'What gives?'_ he wondered thoughtfully. _'The alleged girlfriend appeared highly affronted and confused by the whole situation -- hardly what one would expect from a 'two-timing bitch' as what Chuck had vehemently accused her. And how the heck did Chuck know? Weird..._  
  
Matt, surprisingly, was the calmest of them all. But that could just be because he was the one driving and couldn't afford the distraction.  
  
Snape, who was still concealed by the invisibility cloak, was having a horrible time keeping the cloak on while attempting to fit into the cramp space behind the equipments. He had swiftly entered before any of the three could and had settled for the location that he deemed to be 'safe.' _'Merlin! The things I do for the cause!'_ What he didn't know was that he was still fortunate to be inside the van at all. Minutes after they have settled, rain had started to fall, drenching the poor Slytherin boy who had no choice but to climb on top of the vehicle and hang on for dear life as the van sped off to wherever they were going.  
  
_'Someone's going to pay for this indignity I'm suffering!'_ he thought contemptuously. Luckily, the night was so dark and damp that nobody noticed an arm or leg that accidentally showed whenever the wind blew too hard.  
  
Finally, they reached their destination and Draco saw Harry or Jeric ran out and disappeared into .... thin air? He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice but still, he couldn't fathom where the boy had gone. He then saw an equally temperamental male follow Harry and disappeared too. _'What was that--a black hole?'_ he thought in confusion. Then the redhead alighted next, giving ample time for the professor to get out before shutting the door firmly.  
  
"Come, follow me." Draco heard the tall, raven-haired young man say to Ron and Hermione. The two warily walked after him and the brown-haired fellow. Their confusion was evident though apparently overpowered by the blasted Gryffindor pride. A few seconds later, the four had also disappeared completely.  
  
_'Now, this is getting interesting...they must have went through a wall or something like at the Hogwart's Express.' _thought Draco as he expertly jumped to the ground and headed to the direction where he saw them last. He approached the place with a smug expression on his face, no doubt feeling exceedingly proud of his accomplishment. Then, suddenly, he heard a blast and leaped just in time to avoid the potions professor that has been harshly flung backwards by an invisible force.  
  
_'Merlin! I could've been hit by that and blown my cover!'_ Draco swore under his breath and impatiently watched the scene in front of him. The mudblood, the Weasel and the three unidentified fellow appeared from nowhere and all with their wands out, ready for battle.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice the stern Professor neatly sprawled on the ground in an undignified position. She quickly rushed to his side. "Professor, are you all right?"  
  
"Mr. Atherton?" exclaimed the black-haired in disbelief. "You could have spared yourself the trouble if you had revealed yourself a while ago."  
  
"He is--" began Ron but Snape cut him off with the 'look'.  
  
"You could have spared everyone a lot of trouble if you had only informed me that Mr. Potter's with you when we talked on the telephone." replied the Professor in his usual charming way of speaking. Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect on the unknown fellow who only raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, it was Jeric who refused to speak with you."  
  
"Why do you keep on calling him Jeric? His name is Harry....Harry Potter." stated Ron who has finally calmed down enough to carry on a normal conversation.  
  
The three young men looked uncertainly at one another.  
  
"That's why we brought you here...to shed light on some things that has us baffled for a long time now. But first, we must ask you -- are you friends or foes?" asked the one hit by Ron.  
  
"Friends..." Ron, Hermione and Snape said at once.  
  
"Good."  
  
The three young men smiled and beckoned them to follow. Soon, all of them vanished once more and Draco was left alone on the cold, damp neighborhood with no food nor shelter in sight. He still did not uncover what was happening with Potter but at least he knew of their general location. Sighing heavily, he searched for a restaurant with a muggle payphone inside. Quickly, he dialled the numbers that would connect him to Malfoy Manor. It was a family secret that they had a muggle communication device. No one knew except those in the inner circle and it was very useful in cases like this when owls were unexistent.  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!  
  
"Who's this?" asked a slightly breathless voice followed by a husky feminine moan that immediately sent a scandalous picture in Draco's mind. Surely, his father would not be as vulgar as to _'entertain'_ a woman inside the manor while his mother was still recovering at St. Mungo's...  
  
"Father, I have something important to tell you..." Draco forced the disturbing image of his father's infidelity out of his mind and proceeded to report his findings, omitting unnecessarily details to keep the call as short as possible. Much as he hated to admit it, he was damn scared of his father especially when he's in one of those _'moods'._  
  
"Stay there...I'll send some men over." his father replied in a throaty groan and slammed the receiver down with such a force that gave Draco another upsetting image on his mind.  
  
_'I shouldn't have called...owls are much better...keeps me from finding out things that I don't wish to know...'_ he muttered grimly and thought of his poor mother who has no idea of her husband's treachery.

* * *

Billy closed the door behind him and waited for everyone to settle down. He noticed that Jeric had locked himself in his room, presumably to suck to his heart's content, and he was almost relieved that the boy was not present in the discussion. The revelation of his past might be too much for him. "First things first, I'm Billy, that guy over there is Chuck and the other is Matt. The youngest, of course, is Jeric. Now tell us who you are and why you are here." he stated evenly.  
  
"I'm Severus and these are Hermione and Ron, Pot--Harry's bestfriends." replied the Professor, imitating the first-names-only introduction that Billy had used. Then he addressed the band in his eerily polite manner. "Why do you keep on calling him Jeric?  
  
"That's because that's the name he told us. Why do you insist on calling him Harry Potter?" asked Matt in an equally solemn expression.  
  
"That's because he is..." replied Hermione instantly.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Billy shrewdly.  
  
"Because we went to the bar last night and we talked a bit..." replied Ron.  
  
"He's not mad at you?" asked Chuck who was eyeing the two teenagers now with growing curiosity.  
  
"Of course not! Why should he be? We're his bestfriends and Hermione's not his girlfriend....yet." Ron replied and sent a mischievous smile at Hermione who blushed furiously inspite of herself.  
  
"Oh...oh! I'm sorry...I must have made a mistake then..." muttered an apologetic Chuck. "I thought...you know...well...sorry again."  
  
"Never mind that. Actually, we're more concerned about why Harry reacted that way. He knows the real score and after what happened between him and Her---" began Ron but Hermione quickly stomped on his left foot.  
  
"We're just wondering...how come he doesn't seem to recognize us?" queried Hermione to steer the conversation away from her.  
  
"Because he doesn't..." replied Billy carefully and was immediately met with silence.  
  
The air within the room abruptly changed from casual to nerve-wracking as the visitors pondered the shocking statement. Snape noticed that Billy and Chuck immediately glared accusingly at Matt and urged him to further explain the situation.  
  
"Does this have something to do with a dementor attack last night?" asked Snape to break the tension.  
  
"How do you know about it?" asked Matt through narrowed eyes.  
  
Snape's lips tightened at the subtle accusation in the younger man's voice. "Look, let me assure you that I'm not in a habit of divulging secrets to satiate anyone's infantile curiosity. I may not like Potter but--"  
  
"He doesn't like you either..." replied Billy cheekily. _The nerve of this man!_ he thought.  
  
"...but I'm not about to jeopardize my reputable position by bringing harm to that boy however pleasurable that may be." the potions master continued as if he didn't hear the nasty remark. It was not in his best interest to lose his temper but Harry's new friends were just too annoying.  
  
Hermione hastily stepped in. "Some ministry aurors informed our headmaster about it and we're really worried about Harry so please tell us what happened..." she pleaded.  
  
"Can Je-Harry produce a patronus?" asked Billy suddenly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A corporeal patronus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What shape does his patronus take?" Billy continued to ask with growing anticipation.  
  
"A stag - why do you ask?" asked Hermione who couldn't seem to follow his line of questioning. As far as she knew, Harry never performed the spell because his wand was at the castle when the attack happened.  
  
"Because now we knew for sure that it was Harry who saved us last night." declared Billy triumphantly as if he just solved the puzzle of the century. Then seeing their confusion, he elaborated some more. "You see, when Harry went out last night, the three of us decided to have a bit of fresh air ourselves. We were about to go home when suddenly, the dementors attacked us. We tried to fight but our patroni were not strong enough. The blasted creatures almost gave us the kiss but a huge stag drove them all away. We had our backs turned so we never saw our savior. But thanks to you, now we know..." Billy smiled weakly as he recounted the story.  
  
Hermione absorbed the information and decided not to mention the wand yet. That matter could wait...and what she was about to ask could not. "That's amazing, Billy, but it still doesn't explain why he couldn't recognize any of us." she said with as much patience as she could muster. Harry's bandmates seemed to be delaying answering that particular topic.  
  
Both Billy and Chuck stared meaningfully at Matt. "Well, just promise first that you won't kill me..."  
  
"We're not promising anything..." declared Snape, his expression more dangerous than before.  
  
"I guess I deserve it...but please do try to understand..." Matt sighed heavily. "W-we all thought that he's just an ordinary muggle...After the attack, we turned around to see who helped us and then, I saw him with a surprised expression on his face. The first thing that came into my mind was a muggle saw us performing magic...therefore, he must be obliviated..."  
  
"And?!?" prompted Hermione who already had an idea where the story was leading to.  
  
"...and I did..." finished Matt quickly and waited for the blow.  
  
"WHAT?!? OF ALL THE JUVENILE, IDIOTIC ---" exploded Snape incoherently as the never-ending horrifying possibilities became jumbled on his mind.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TO HIM?!?" yelled Ron and was about to hex if Hermione did not get hold of him first.  
  
"It's not a very powerful memory charm right? I mean, it's reversible?" asked Hermione tentatively, almost afraid to hear the reply.  
  
"It's not supposed to be strong since we are all weak that time but for some reason, the spell seemed to have a powerful impact on him. We already tried the reversal charm but it didn't work either." explained Billy. His wavering tone suggested that he and his friends were all extremely confused as well.  
  
Snape ranted some more about incompetent wizards that left the three young men hanging their heads low in shame.  
  
"Where's the boy? I could break the charm." said Snape in an arrogant tone.  
  
"You really think so, Professor?" asked Ron and Hermione hopefully and for the first time during their journey, they were exceedingly grateful that the greasy-slimy-git-but-brilliant professor was with them.  
  
Billy went to Harry's room. out now...The professor can help you regain your memory..." He really hoped Severus could undo the spell. It would make things a lot easier that way.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Jeric...please..." He knocked once more, a little louder this time. Maybe the boy had fallen asleep.  
  
"JERIC!!!"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" said Matt who followed him a few seconds later since he could not anymore stand the 'look' that the visitors were sending his way.  
  
"He's not answering." Billy replied.  
  
Chuck, Ron, Hermione and Snape became followed to check what was happening too.  
  
"HARRY, MATE!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Ron yelled as he vigorously pounded the wooden door.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"You don't have a window there, do you?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
Billy and his friends groaned at once. "Unfortunately, we do."  
  
Snape lost the last thread of his patience and used the unlocking spell to open the door. "ALOHAMORA!" They all burst inside only to find....no one. No one? NO ONE?!? DAMN!  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!! AND THAT IS A PERFECT EXAMPLE WHY I FIND THAT BOY SO BLOODY ANNOYING!!!" Snape yelled in frustration and punched the wall once for dramatic effect. He glared at them all as he tried to regain his composure then on a steady note, he addressed the group. "You stay here and look for that stupid boy who doesn't know what's good for him. I'll go and fetch headmaster. I'm sure he could deal with this situation better than I can." Then, with an elegant swish of his robe, he was gone....only to appear again on the opposite corner of the room.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGGHHH!!!!" Snape yelled once more. The situation was clearly getting on his nerves.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I forgot to inform you. No one could apparate in or out of this house." stated Billy while straining to keep a straight face. "You have to get out first."  
  
The professor only glared at him and left in a huff. The ones left immediately let out the laughter they were holding...but after the laughter had died down...they glumly recalled that they still had a problem to solve.

* * *

Jeric ran straight to his room and forlornly mulled over the betrayal of his 'girlfriend'. How could she? Well, if truth be told, he did not exactly remember having any relationship with her but he noticed her immediately and was drawn to her when she entered the bar. When Chuck whispered that the girl was actually his girlfriend and had cheated on him with his other bestfriend, he felt something inside him snap. He felt a sharp pang in his heart and he realized he must have loved her so much to feel so hurt by her betrayal. _'How dare her? What have I done to her that made her hurt me this way?'_ he thought. He wondered why Billy had to invite them over but he didn't want to find out why. Instead, he climb through the window and went out of the house. He just hoped that when he got back, the visitors were already gone.  
  
Draco chuckled softly to himself when he noticed his school rival walking towards him. The raven-haired boy was too pre-occupied with his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice where he was heading. Draco immediately removed the cloak when the boy passed by and couldn't resist the temptation to taunt him.  
  
"Well, well. Who do we have here?" he called out.  
  
The boy stared at him in confusion. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Who else?" Draco sneered at the boy who still seemed out-of-it.  
"Hey, Potty! Having girl trouble?" he mocked the boy, expecting a sharp retort. To his surprise, Potter sat beside him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I just went out to clear my mind. It's good that the rain had stopped, otherwise I won't be able to stand the cold. What about you? Why are you here? Girl trouble, too?" asked Jeric politely. He didn't really like talking to strangers but that moment, he felt like he really needed someone to talk to and the blond-haired guy was currently the best candidate for the job.  
  
"Me? Just the usual family problems...unfaithful father to sick mother....you know." Draco replied nonchalantly. He wondered what Potter's playing at. It was so uncharacteristic of Potter to just sit beside him and chat about anything. The last time they met, they nearly hexed each other to death. _'Maybe, this is a trap!'_ he thought in alarm and glanced around quickly to be sure but nobody seemed to be lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike. In the end, he decided to play along....anyway, he had nothing better to do.  
  
"Oh, does your mom know?" asked Potter in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, she doesn't. In fact, I, myself, just found out a while ago." replied Draco and realized in horror that talking to Potter was not as repulsive as he had expected.  
  
"Tsk...tsk...How do you feel about it?"  
  
"Hurts like hell...I respect my father so much, you know..." the words were out before Draco could stop himself. He expected Potter to stop the game and start to hex him at the mention of his father but the boy only patted his back a bit, as if to console him. _'This is getting freaky!'_ he thought.  
  
"Who are you, by the way? I'm Jeric." Potter extended his right hand to him.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. Now he understood why Potter was acting so friendly....why he lashed out at his bestfriends....why he did not seem to recognize him. Harry Potter had lost his memory! He stared at the boy's outstretched hand. The situation brought him back to their first year at Hogwarts when he offered his friendship to Harry Potter and the golden boy refused. Now, the situation was reversed and he wondered if it would be wrong to take his enemy's hand and shake it...just to see what would happen...just to find out what's so special about him...why so many people cared...If the news reached his father's ears, he could always claim that he did it to gain more information. Excellent! With a real smile, he took the boy's hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Draco watched with worry when Potter frowned at the name but when the boy smiled at him, he knew his secret was still safe. Potter couldn't remember anything yet.  
  
CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!!!  
  
Draco stared in horror as death-eaters apparated within the vicinity. He cursed himself for forgetting that his father told him to stay put and that he would send some of his peers over. He looked at Potter who seemed unable to grasp the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Hey, look at those masked men...think they're going to a masquerade ball or something..." commented Potter casually as if seeing masked men was just an ordinary thing for him. "Look! Cool effects, too..."  
  
"What effe---DUCK!!!" Draco's eyes widened when he saw the flashes of light sent to Potter's way. Fortunately, Potter still had his Quidditch reflexes intact and was able to elude the spell in time.  
  
"WHOA!!! What was that?!?" exclaimed Potter in confusion but Draco was in no mood to explain.  
  
"COME ON, POTTER! RUN!! I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THEM LATER....TRUST ME OKAY! THEY'RE BAD GUYS! WE SHOULD AVOID THEM AT ALL COST!" He yelled at Potter as he felt curses flying above their heads. He flung some hexes of his own as they ran to safety. He might not like the boy but he sure didn't want him to be taken this way...defenseless...It's not fair... 


	13. Memory loss is not always a bad thing

**_Author's Note: Hee-hee...I wonder if anyone noticed that both Harry and Billy are raven-haired....Anyway, I'm really sorry for the s-word here. I've been trying to avoid using that as a curse word and use 'damn' instead but I don't think it's enough anymore so I hope I'm not terribly offending anyone by using that. Here's the continuation and I hope you would all remember to review. Enjoy :-)_**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Memory loss is not always a bad thing...**_...It's not fair...It's dishonorable...'_ thought Draco wildly as he and Harry ran around the corner to escape the aggressive death-eaters who were relentlessly chasing them. Then, as if he just realized what his confused mind had concocted, he was deeply appalled at himself. How hypocritical of him! Since when did he think of fairness anyway? Who was he to even equate himself with that noble word? i'But there's no sense of victory in defeating a helpless man...'/i He tried to rationalize. i'When Potter regains his memory, then we could continue hating each other in peace...or is it in war? Damn! My mind's such a mess.../i  
  
"STUPEFY!" yelled one of their assailants and a blazing red beam zinged past them.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!!!" Draco countered as he dragged his painfully oblivious companion to one side. He was already sweating profusely from the effort of attacking and defending at the same time. It was one thing to duel someone who play by the rules like Potter and his sidekicks but fighting evil death-eaters was an entirely different thing.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" cursed another one and this time, Harry was not fortunate enough to dodge the spell.  
  
_'Shit! Just what I need -- for Potter's luck to run out...now...of all times!'_ Draco groaned inwardly as Harry or whatever his new name was became instantly paralyzed before falling face first on the ground. _'Ouch!'_ Reluctantly, he turned to face their attackers while trying to rack his numb brain for a way out.  
  
The death-eaters stared at him in shock.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing? Get your damn ass off here!"  
  
"Go tell father I've made a mistake! He's just an ordinary boy. Can't go hexing muggles now...You don't want to alert the aurors now, do you?" Draco retorted quickly, careful to inject a hint of the usual Malfoy arrogance in his tone to make his claim more convincing.  
  
One of the attackers swiftly inspected the boy and upon seeing the unmistakeable lightning bolt, he sneered at Draco. "Tut-tut! Telling lies now, Malfoy? What would your beloved father say...?"  
  
"I'm telling you, I've made a mistake!" Draco struggled to keep his voice normal. "Why would Potter hang around with me and without his wand, too? How foolish do you think he is?"  
  
Jeric was listening to the exchange with mounting perplexity. He couldn't make heads or tails of what they were talking about. He kept hearing the word 'Potter' that he assumed had something to do with him but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was its relevance in this ridiculous charade. And to top it all, he also couldn't comprehend why, all of a sudden, he became instantly paralyzed. He tried to glance at Draco but he couldn't move his head either.  
  
"What's going on here, Draco?" he asked the blond-haired boy but he did not hear the response for the air became suddenly filled with shrieks of pain. "Shit! What's happening?!?" he yelled almost hysterically. He couldn't see what was going on but from the sounds of terrified screams and cruel laughter, he knew that it was far from a picnic. Draco was obviously being subjected to some kind of a thoroughly agonizing torture but why? His head was reeling from all the horrifying images that kept on flashing on his mind.  
  
"You little traitor!" Jeric heard one man exclaimed sharply followed by something that sounded like 'crucio' but the screams were noticeably lighter now. Either Draco was already too numb to feel the pain or maybe he was .....  
  
"Y-you'll pay f-for this...Incendio" he heard Draco utter imperceptively before he heard an explosion. He was not entirely sure but the noise and foul odor resembled that of several firecrackers thrown and lit simultaneously. "F-finite I-incantatem. Get the hell out of here, Pot-Jeric!" From the sound of his muffled voice, Jeric knew things have already gone from bad to worse...  
  
"Can't move..." Jeric uttered hopelessly.  
  
"I a-already lifted the s-spell...go now...while they're still distracted..." the voice sounded fainter than before.  
  
If possible, Jeric became even more confused...Spell? What the heck did he mean by that? But he didn't ask. Instead, he quickly got up and was surprised to see four cloaked figure lying on the ground...choking but not unconscious. He looked for Draco and found him still writhing in pain. He lifted the semi-conscious boy without hesitation and started to walk.  
  
"I won't leave you here." he declared simply to the pale-faced boy while attempting to quicken his pace.  
  
Realizing the futility of an argument, Draco just nodded weakly and told Jeric to hide behind the bushes. There, he threw the invisibility to cover both of them. His father would, of course, be outrageously livid when he got wind of this but maybe he wouldn't need to pay the price...  
  
"Christ! Who are those and why are they chasing us?" whispered Harry, his breathing irregular from the exertion.  
  
"Shh...t-those are d-death-eaters and correction, they are only after you not us." Draco replied as he tried to see where the enemies were headed.  
  
"What the hell are death-eaters?" pressed Harry through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep his heartbeat normal.  
  
"Potter?!?" exclaimed Draco in exasperation. "Haven't I told you that I'm going to tell you later....read my lips okay? L-A-T-E-R..."  
  
Harry promptly shut his mouth then. He figured that they must really be in a delicate situation or his companion won't be this prickly. He wondered, though, why he got this strange impression that the boy knew him beforehand. And 'Potter'? He heard that name too many times to be coincidental...Was he really a 'Potter'? Who was Potter anyway? One thing was for sure, whoever he was, he did not want to be him. _'I must have led a very dangerous life...and now I'm glad I lost my memory....'_ he thought grimly and wished that it would stay forever that on, we need to go to your place before those idiots could call for reinforcements." said Draco after recovering some of his strength. He noticed that the death-eaters have gone but he knew they would be back soon. "Whatever happens, don't get off the cloak. It will make us invisible...." Harry's eyes widened in astonishment and opened his mouth as if to ask something but Draco cut him off quickly. "...and ask me later...when we're safe. All right?" Draco sighed with relief when Harry nodded albeit reluctantly.  
  
The two quickly scrambled out of the thorny bushes and went on their way. Draco ensured that the cloak safely concealed them while Harry led the way. When they reached the place, Draco was relieved to sense that no force fields was about to blast him off like what happened to their Potions Master. All he saw was an ordinary door on an ordinary muggle house. Perhaps the spell only worked for uninvited guests.  
  
As they stepped inside the house, they immediately heard people talking in hushed and worried tones. Instead of removing the cloak, both decided to observe for a while.  
  
"Where do you reckon should we look first?" asked the girl wearily.  
  
"Just walk around the neighborhood. He can't have walked that far."  
  
"Let's split into two groups. That way, we can find him faster."  
  
Jeric hastily removed the cloak before the group could go. He may abhor the two visitors but he definitely didn't want them to encounter those death-something while looking for him. For all he knew, they could just be lurking in the shadows outside. He was not that vengeful.  
  
"I'm here. No need to go." he said, his dry tone clearly indicating his disgust at the visitors' unwanted presence. He was even more pissed when the two immediately pointed their wands at his new friend. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Poke his nose with that stick?"  
  
"You're with Malfoy? What the hell are you doing with that snake?" asked the redhead angrily, not lowering his wand at all but the girl whispered something that seemed to alleviate his temper a bit.  
  
"Watch your tongue! If I remember correctly, you are the snake not him!" Jeric retorted sharply. The girl's display of affection towards his traitorous bestfriend added fuel to the already raging fire.  
  
"So that's how it is, eh? You're blowing us off for that git? Fine...to hell with you!" The red-head then tried to storm out of the house but Draco promptly held his arm to stop him from going.  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!!!" yelled the boy in a fit of rage. He was not that narrow-minded. He could understand that Harry hated him now due to a slight misconception but he simply couldn't accept the fact that his bestfriend was suddenly in good terms with the Slytherin menace. It was intolerable!  
  
"If you're in the mood for a death-eater attack then, by all means, go ahead and face them...I'm not going to stop you twice." said Draco evenly, then gave an involuntary wince of pain that he was unable to mask in time.  
  
"Y-you were attacked?" The boy's tone suddenly changed from anger to genuine concern.  
  
"Yes, and Draco saved me from them." Jeric replied, confused at the worry he noticed in the redhead's eyes. He was even more disconcerted when his alleged girlfriend ran forward and embraced him tightly. _'Oh, my! This feels so right...'_ he thought as he savored the mind-boggling sensation that a simple hug had given him. He temporarily forgot that he was supposed to hate her.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Are you all right?" the girl asked, her soft hands caressing his cheeks gently.  
  
Jeric was immediately brought down to earth and turned rigid at the mention of the 'name'. He extricated himself from her clasp. "My name is Jeric." he stated coldly, ignoring the hurt look that crossed her lovely features.  
  
Billy, Chuck and Matt who had previously opted to observe first and not participate in the antagonistic exchange, suddenly stood up in alarm and pointed their wands on the wall that separated the living room and the dining area. Everyone stared in awe as a thin layer parted to reveal what looked like a narrow aquarium without its usual contents. Instead, a glittery substance that resembled the house's structure was found inside. There were seven blue dots within the structure while twenty red dots appeared outside.  
  
"Damn! We're surrounded!" Matt muttered coarsely under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, they can't get inside as long as we don't let in..." said Billy calmly to ease the worry in the younger ones faces.  
  
"...Unfortunately, we can't get out either." said Chuck remorsefully.  
  
The group studied the red dots surrounding the miniature replica of the house. The dots were not moving so they found it safe to assume that the death-eaters were just waiting for them or Harry, in particular, to come out.  
  
"They couldn't see this house so they just had to spread out and hope to get lucky..." commented Billy as he removed his eyes from the detector and went with Chuck and Matt to prepare some snacks and coffee to keep them awake through the night. Sleep would have been preferable but not in their current situation.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Jeric after he got tired of staring at unmoving red dots too.  
  
"What we could have done eons ago if you had only stayed to listen..." replied Ron dryly. "Please don't argue. We need to straighten some things out. First, I am Ron, your bestfriend and she is Hermione, your other bestfriend. None of us are on any relationship with each other aside from being bestfriends...yet." A mischievous smile unexpectedly escaped his lips. Jeric noticed this and raised an eyebrow in question. "Chuck only assumed the worst when he saw our reaction during our first visit...We were surprised that's all...no other reason."  
  
"What do you mean by 'yet'?" asked Jeric curiously. Now that the matter had been cleared up, he was more inclined to accept the idea that the red head was indeed his closest friend.  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out..." Ron replied mysteriously. It was a shame that Harry was looking his way that he did not notice the blush that had crept onto Hermione's cheeks. Ron's eyes suddenly fell on the blond-haired boy. His expression darkened. "So what about that bastard?"  
  
"Who? Draco? What has he done to you?" asked Jeric in surprise. He wondered why his two bestfriends disliked the blond-haired boy immensely. Draco seemed nice enough.  
  
"Not only to us, mate...to all of us...His father is one of the death-eaters who almost killed us last year." replied Hermione tonelessly, eyeing the boy with so much contempt that he could have died right there and then and no one could have cared less.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Jeric almost fell off his chair at the startling revelation. Draco was that bad?!? Wait, no! Draco's father, not him, was that bad...He stared hard at the boy's pale pleading face but he could not recall anything evil that the boy had done to him. All that came into his mind was the fact that the boy had saved his life a while ago..."Let's give him a chance." he said to his bestfriends.  
  
Draco smiled gratefully before his feet wobbled from the after effect of the curse.  
  
"Draco!" Jeric rushed to support him before he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Hermione quickly.  
  
"I...I don't know... I can't see him but it must have been painful...He was screaming too much..." replied Jeric while racking his brain for any valuable information.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" asked Ron curiously while assisting Jeric in hoisting the wobbly boy to the nearest sofa.  
  
"Yeah....I think one of the men said something like 'cru...' "  
  
"CRUCIO?!?" asked the two with incredulous faces. "The death-eaters used the cruciatus curse on him?!?" They repeated as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"I think so..Do you know what that was?" Jeric asked, puzzled by their peculiar behavior but he never got to find out since Hermione quickly ran to the kitchen to ask help from the three older wizards while Ron appeared too dumbfounded to say anything remotely sensible.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
**At the Castle**  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore was at his office and was calmly contemplating on what muggle sweets should he try next after the amazing M&M's. He had bought a wide variety of sweets during his last visit to the muggle world and so far, none had reached the status of the famous 'lemon drop' in his eccentric taste yet but he was willing to experiment. Maybe he should ask for some suggestions from the muggle-borns in the school...but no, trial and error was more exciting.  
  
He was about to pop a delectable looking choco-candy into his mouth when a haggard-looking Potions Master came marching inside. Sighing heavily, he cleared his table and mentally prepared himself. Judging from the professor's disheveled appearance, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Severus, care for a lemon drop?" the headmaster offered after the man had made himself somewhat comfortable.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we have a problem..." said Snape, still a little breathless in his haste.  
  
"Calm down, Severus. It couldn't be that bad..." stated the headmaster with an irritating serenity that was gradually getting on Snape's already battered nerves.  
  
"It is..."  
  
"More problem than what we have now?"  
  
"Yes, apparently Potter has lost his memory..."  
  
"Merlin! How did it happen?" asked the Headmaster, nearly dropping the beloved lemon drop in his shock.  
  
"Some fool obliviated him by accident..." came the blunt reply.  
  
"Don't worry, Severus, the charm is probably reversible. Have you tried?"  
  
"That's the other problem, Professor, as usual, the foolish boy ran off to only Merlin-knows-where and...." The potions master stopped his ranting as he felt a familiar tingling on his left arm where the dark mark was located. He quickly clutched his arm and cringed in pain. "Darn! Professor, I've got to go...the dark lord is calling..."  
  
"Wait...How can I find the band's house?" asked the Headmaster, suddenly alert and deeply perturbed by the news.  
  
"It's on #27 Little Wimbleton Drive but you won't find it. The house is protected and only those invited by the residents or at least their trusted visitors could enter. I'll take you when I return." The potions master was practically writhing in pain. That was how the dark lord summoned his servants. The longer the delay in the servant's arrival, the more excruciating the pain was..._'Merlin, why now?'_  
  
The Headmaster noticed his dilemma and hurriedly dismissed him. "You may go now, Severus. I don't want you to be punished more than the usual. Just be careful..." With that, the potions master swept out of the room and went on his way.  
  
Professor Dumbledore followed Snape's departure with worried eyes...not just for the professor but also for the young saviour. He had a suspicion that the summoning have something to do with Harry. The boy's general location must have been discovered and death-eaters could now be stalking the place, waiting for him to come out...if he had already went home, that is...otherwise, he would be in deeper trouble than before...  
  
Professor Dumbledore swiftly sent an owl to the Order's Headquarters. He just hoped that the house's protection was strong enough to hold the enemies off at least for a few more hours...  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Fortunately, the three older wizards had a stock of strengthening and pain-reducing potionss somewhere in one of their hidden cupboards. Within minutes, Draco was already feeling better though still weak and unable to support his own weight.  
  
While waiting for the Headmaster and the Potions Master to arrive, the band decided to pass the time by jamming and the visitors just watched their practice session with awe especially Draco who couldn't believe that Harry would find solace in that simple muggle instrument. He wondered vaguely if he could join them in case his father would be mad enough to disown him.  
  
The limited audience clapped enthusiastically after the last song.  
  
"Hey, you're really good you know that?" commented Hermione and the band blushed a little at her praise.  
  
"Thanks..." said Chuck.  
  
"Whoa! You could be famous someday..." It was Ron who suddenly found himself enthralled with the pounding of the cylindrical objects in front of Matt. It certainly seemed to be an effective way to ease one's tension. He wondered if he could persuade Matt to let him touch it sometime...  
  
Billy had a faraway look in his eyes as he replied. "But we don't want to be famous...We're just doing it because it's a good cover."  
  
At that comment, even Jeric was surprised. "What do you mean? I thought that's what any band would want..."  
  
"Any band...yes, but not our band. As I've said..." Billy's voice trailed off at the warning glances from Matt and Chuck. Hermione noticed the exchange and urged Billy to go on. "...it's just a good cover while we're looking for someone...and now it's not that important anymore. We've found the person we're looking for."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked with more than the usual curiousity. In fact, if one would listen closely, one would notice a hint of distrust in her voice.  
  
"Maybe we'll tell you when the time is right..." Billy replied vaguely.  
  
"Well, then for our peace of mind, please tell us this one thing at least -- Is your intention with this certain individual good or bad?" pressed Hermione through thin lips. As smart as she was, she already had an inkling of who Billy was referring to.  
  
This time it was Chuck who answered her query. "We don't want anything bad to happen to err-- that certain individual. We just need his help to open a particular item but there are some things that we don't have any control about."  
  
"Like what?" asked Ron sharply, picking on Hermione's line of thought.  
  
"Look...this is not really the time for --- shit!!!" Billy stopped and immediately all of them had their wands out with the exception of Draco who was still too tired to even sit up properly and Jeric who was not even entirely aware of the enormity of the situation.  
  
The house vibrated vigorously and all of them braced themselves for anything that might happen next. Their attention was focused on the fast approaching red dots. They felt the walls shudder as it repelled the hexes sent its way. Then, just when they were psyching themselves up for an attack, a number of blue dots suddenly appeared from nowhere and drove the red dots away.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Thank goodness, no one was badly hurt!"  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
Billy, Chuck and Matt watched the scene with growing trepidation. These people would surely take Harry away and they would not be able to stop them without divulging their secret.  
  
"Harry?!?"  
  
Jeric tensed again when he heard the 'name'. Why are those sick and strangely-clothed people so adamant on referring to him that way? "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely than he had intended.  
  
"Don't worry, child. We've come to take you to a safer place now." said a bespectacled old man with white beard almost reaching his waist.  
  
Jeric shuddered with rage. The nerve of this people! How dare they barge in like this and threaten to take him somewhere without even properly identifying themselves. A greasy-haired man with black eyes that seemed to stare right to his soul whispered something to the old man. He saw the old man's eyes widened with comprehension before giving him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Dear me! How could I have forgotten? Please allow me to reintroduce ourselves. This black-haired man is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Professor. This is Professor Remus Lupin, newly reinstated Defense Professor, the other man is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lady with the pink bubblegum hair is Nymphadora and I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school you go to.." The old man also gave a knowing smile to the original band members who were now squirming under his penetrating gaze. It seemed like the old man was reaching for their souls and analyzing their depths but they dared not look away. They had no evil intentions to hide. They just needed the help of the boy-who-lived.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! My place is here and my name is Jeric!" Jeric exclaimed. He still couldn't recall anything from his past but from what had happened mere minutes ago, he did not want to be that person anymore. He was far better off away from all of it....  
  
Billy hastily stepped forward. "We are most pleased to make your acquaintance, sir, but I believe it would be more beneficial for all of us if Ha-Jeric could stay with us at least until he regained his memory."  
  
"I don't have any desire to regain my memory." stated a moody Jeric through clenched teeth.  
  
The greasy-haired man glared at him before turning to Billy. "And what, might I inquire, is your hidden agenda in delaying the boy's stay here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
All eyes were turned on Billy now. There was no other way but to tell the truth and hope for the best. He sighed heavily and summoned a small package from a hidden compartment underneath the floor. From there, he unearthed a yellowish parchment and a thin notebook with the images of a stag, a werefolf, a dog, and a rat swirling on its red and gold velvet cover. "We just need his help to open this."  
  
"Holy cow! How on earth did that fall on your hands?" exclaimed a flabbergasted Lupin upon seeing the bizarrely familiar item.  
  
Flustered by the reaction of the usually reserved professor, everyone scrambled to get a closer look at the intriguing manuscript. There, printed in an elaborate design were the words.....THE MARAUDERS' JOURNAL.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
**_Author's Note: Ohhhh, the plot thickens...and I'm soooo bad for ending it here ...tsk..tsk...tsk...anyway, please review :-)_**


	14. The Marauder's Journal

**_Author's note: Mea Culpa to my dear readers..I'm really terribly sorry for the delay. I just don't have much time to write nowadays...Too much work to do, so little time... But don't you worry, I'm going to finish this story so please bear with me. Thanks for those who reviewed and hey, I reached more than 1000 hits already!!! Thanks to everyone and I hope you would like this one too... :-)_**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 14 - The Marauder's Journal**  
  
"Marauder's Journal?!?" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed at once and quickly sent a curious glance at the pale-faced professor who seemed too overwhelmed for words.  
  
"I...We...They..." stammered Professor Lupin as he tried to sort out his thoughts but to no avail.  
  
"Perhaps now that you've demonstrated your knowledge of pronouns, you could hurry up with the explanation? We don't have all day, you know." stated a haggard-looking Snape. He looked like he had not had a decent sleep in days and his weariness was catching up on him.  
  
The werewolf closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to recall something....something crucial that must have evaded his memory a while ago. When he opened them, he wore a more bemused expression and stared at the familiar journal with mounting horror.  
"T-this can't be....It's impossible!" he said at last and glanced at Dumbledore as if seeking for an answer himself.  
  
"B-but, Professor....surely, you knew about that since you're one of the Marauders..." stated Hermione weakly. She could not comprehend why the highly esteemed Defense Professor was acting strangely.  
  
"T-that's exactly the problem...I knew about that...and I knew for a fact that we destroyed that journal the summer before our seventh year. I-It contained some very painful...and rather..." the professor heaved a deep breath before he continued reluctantly. "...disgraceful memories from our past. We wanted to forget ... and we knew we wouldn't achieve that as long as the journal was there...so we destroyed it and obliviated ourselves of its contents... We somehow lived normally after that."  
  
The Potions Masters face immediately darkened with realization as he listened to Lupin's statement. "Does this have something to do with the expulsion of three girls from the Slytherin house during our sixth year?" he asked venomously.  
  
All eyes turned suddenly to Snape and Lupin, wondering what they were talking about. The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes flickered and stared questioningly at the two professors. Lupin lifted his head to meet Snape's in a silent apology.  
  
"I'm afraid it does..." was all he managed to say before Snape broke down and punched the wall with so much force that the walls vibrated in agony but he did not seem to notice.  
  
"She was my only sister, you git!"  
  
"I know...and I'm sorry...terribly sorry..."  
  
Slowly, the formidable and stern Potions Master crumbled on the floor, his shoulders sagging in misery, his rage giving way to desperation as the revelation engulfed his senses. He couldn't do anything anyway. He couldn't undo the past even if he had the chance...even if he murdered in cold blood the one considered to be the last Marauder now. Instead he asked coldly, "Was Pettigrew with you then?"  
  
"No. He was always off to somewhere. If we only had paid more attention to him, maybe we would have found out that he was already spying for Voldemort then." replied Professor Lupin in anquish.  
  
"I believe it would be best if you two could sort out your differences at another time." said Dumbledore calmly though still deeply perturbed by the fact that he missed something important all those years. "From Remus' statement, I could venture that somehow, Peter retrieved the journal before it was fully destroyed and restored it to send to these young men." He then eyed the three young men carefully. "Does this package come with a letter, an explanation or ... an invitation perhaps?"  
  
The three band members stared at the old bearded man in surprise. "How did you know?" asked Billy.  
  
"Well, considering that it came from a loyal servant of the dark lord, I could safely assume that his intention would not be entirely---honorable." replied Dumbledore with a sinking feeling. He knew there was something special about those tree but he couldn't exactly figure out what and if there was an invitation....  
  
"There was a letter, Mr. Dumbledore. Shall we read it aloud?" asked Chuck hesitantly.  
  
"It may help." said Dumbledore simply and conjured some more chairs so that everyone could be comfortable.  
  
Chuck cleared his throat loudly before reading the letter.  
  
_To the Unfortunate Descendants of the Marauders:  
  
If you are reading this enchanted parchment, then you must be the first descendant of the Marauder to come of age. Enclosed is the Marauder's Journal that contained the facts that history books have omitted about their so-called defenders of the light. The Marauders are not the perfect little Gryffindors that everyone has portrayed them to be. The Marauders are hypocritical and egoistic bullies who would have gone to the dark side if they did not revel in the adulation so much.  
  
There would be four descendants in all if no one has died yet. Your mothers are very close so with that information, I know you would eventually discern who the other two are, especially when they receive a duplicate of this letter. The fourth is Harry Potter. As the eldest, it is your task to gather all descendants and ensure that you peruse the journal together. However, only when you are complete and has poured a drop of blood each on the cover will its contents be revealed. No incantation needed.  
  
Read its contents and you shall discover for yourself why you must not follow the path that your fathers have chosen. The light side can offer you nothing but pain and suffering while the dark lord can offer you power and control over your destiny.  
  
As the second war rises, you must all decide where your loyalties should lie -- Is it to the old, muggle-loving, delusional Dumbledore whose habit of manipulating people to suit his needs has endangered many lives? or is it to Lord Voldemort - the noble and most powerful sorcerer of all time who wishes nothing but to purge the wizarding world of those who had more concern for the muggles than for the magical beings?  
  
The magical community is far more superior than the muggle world but why must we be the ones to hide? Why must we be afraid to use magic in front of muggles? Why must we bow down and cater to the needs of the muggle rulers when they are so disgustingly weak? Why must we continually insist upon a friendly relationship with them when they have nothing but contempt for our kind? Shouldn't things be the other way around? Wizards must rule and muggles must follow.  
  
People on the "light" side like Dumbledore and your fathers may be too cowardly to assert power but there are others who are not. There are those who put the interest of the wizarding world above any other ... people like Death-Eaters, the loyal and faithful followers of the only one who is determined and courageous enough to pursue this noble cause...Lord Voldemort.  
  
Join Him...join us...and together, we shall rectify the errors of our past...  
  
From the only enlightened Marauder_

* * *

"Enlightened Marauder, indeed!" Snape's pale lips curled in derision.

"Sweet Merlin! If what that blasted 'enlightened Marauder' said is true, then I have a son....and I didn't even know...no one of us knew...damn it!" cried Professor Lupin in agony rivaling that of Snape's own anguish.  
  
"And Harry....it means you have an older brother..." said Hermione, clearly astounded at the shocking revelation.  
  
"I know...Billy already told me that he's my older brother." replied Jeric stoically. He was beginning to be more and more convinced that he did not wish to remember his past if it was that painful and life-threatening as it seemed to be. INo, thank you. I'd rather live peacefully without knowing that know and be forever haunted by memories... /I  
  
"I could take great pleasure into wringing the neck of that damn 'enlightened Marauder'." said Kingsley Shacklebolt who had until then just maintained his stance as a casual observer. "I knew Peter had a twisted mind but I never realized he was beyond redemption..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore eyed the somber group with great apprehension. Voldemort surely knew how to manipulate some facts to create confusion and elicit a response to that magnitude. And, unfortunately, for once he was at a loss. He did not know the right words to say...he did not know how to dissipate the negative emotions that were gradually suffocating all of them.  
But he was still confounded. He knew the reason why Voldemort was exhausting all possible means to get Harry on his side but what about the other three? Surely, Voldemort wouldn't just recruit them on a whim. Dumbledore was still lost in his thoughts when Snape answered his unspoken question.  
  
"I can't be certain how the Dark Lord could have known about them when I, myself, was not aware of their existence but he must have deemed it useful to have them on his side. Their mothers were all elementals. Anthea, my sister, was a water elemental. Nadia's element was air and Bernadette's was the earth. Voldemort is fully aware that elemental abilities are hereditary and he also knew that with proper training, they could be unstoppable. With them on his side, the reign of darkness would be undefeatable." said Snape in crisp monotone. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was perfectly happy fighting the dark lord but with the recent developments, he was having serious doubts if he wanted to take sides anymore. He was tired of everything.  
  
Dumbledore, sensing the gloomy atmosphere, decided to turn his attention back to Harry's situation. The war simply couldn't go on with the light side's hero oblivious of his role in it. "Jeric, I know this is hard but many people are counting on you. If you don't get your memory back as soon as possible then many more lives would be lost..."  
  
"No!" replied Jeric adamantly.  
  
"Please listen to me...the light side is losing as we speak...The wizarding world is now aware that Harry Potter has disappeared. Some had even started a rumor that you had turned to Voldemort. We need you...your friends need your help. Please do it for your parents and godfather who died to save you... so that you can save the wizarding world from the rule of an evil conqueror..."  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN SAVE YOUR OWN WORLD YOURSELVES! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THAT SICK POWER STRUGGLE ANYMORE!!!" yelled Jeric then in a softer tone he added, "My life is ugly...please I'm happier not knowing all about those deaths and treachery...I want some peace for myself...Is is too much to ask?"  
  
"Unfortunately, at this point...yes it is too much to ask...Please forgive me for doing this...REVERSO OBLIVIATE!!!" said the Headmaster and immediately a white beam had erupted from his wand and hit the boy's head who had staggered backward from the unexpected attack.  
  
Everyone waited with bated breath to see if the reversal charm had worked. The boy scrunched his face in pain and his body convulsed a little but when he opened his eyes, he only had three words to say to everyone. "It didn't work..." And for the first time since the unwelcome visitors had arrived, he smiled.  
  
Everyone in the room, especially Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin, were alarmed. Was it possible? If Dumbledore was unable to break the charm, then who could? Voldemort? As if they could politely asked the dark lord for his kind assistance regarding their little dilemma!  
  
"P-Professor, I don't understand. If V-Voldemort could break the strong memory charm placed on Bertha Jerkins, then how come you couldn't penetrate Harry's when only a minor wizard had cast it?" asked Hermione in confusion, not realizing that she had trampled upon someone's feelings without intending to.  
  
"I'm afraid it has something to do with Harry's capabilities. He is a powerful wizard and his vehement refusal to regain his memory had caused the reversal charm to fail...and add it to the fact the wizard who had done it was not really that minor as you thought." replied Dumbledore, wearily rubbing his forehead. He was starting to develop a major headache.  
  
Snape stepped in to help. "Allow me to try another way, Professor." Dumbledore only nodded in defeat. "LEGILIMENS!"  
  
Jeric's mind was immediately assaulted with uninvited images starting from the most recent ones. He sank to his knees and clutched his head in an attempt to lessen if not totally eliminate the piercing pain that accompanied the memories. He knew he could do something to force those images out but for now, he could not find a way to keep the intruder out of his head.  
  
Severus, on his part, focused on probing the young boy's memories, hoping that it would trigger the activation of the reversal charm. He knew that it would be very hazardous for the boy's stability if he pushed too hard but he had to try…for his and others peace of mind - He saw Harry struggling to carry a semi-conscious Draco to their house…He witnessed the almost cordial conversation between Harry and Draco before they were viciously attacked… How Draco had valiantly tried to save the golden boy…He saw dementors about to perform the kiss on three weakened young men and how Harry had sent a stunningly enormous stag to save his friends…without a wand…unbelievable!  
  
Snape delved even further. He felt some sort of weak resistance that hardly repelled him at all. It was either the boy was curious enough to let him see those memories or he just could not recall how to use Occlumency…probably the latter.  
  
If Snape was not too engrossed with his initial success, he would have wondered why the images were flashing too slowly…just like in the movies He could almost hear the conversation between the boy and his best friends during their first visit…  
  
At that point, he did not notice any resistance at all. It seemed that the boy was interested too. But when it came to the point where Hermione had bade Harry a very memorable farewell, he felt the boy stiffen.  
  
"That is private!!!" Severus heard the boy scream in rage and felt the boy's mind shoving him out…but it was not only that…within seconds, his head was immediately flooded with memories, not of the boys but of his own recent encounter with the Dark Lord.  
  
_"Severus, what kept you?" said a high-pitched voice, his red eyes gleaming dangerously. One wrong word promising a thousand and one nightmares. Any other man's blood would have frozen in fear but not the one standing before him.  
  
Severus was too used to the Dark Lord's ways to be that afraid. He knew how the evil man thinks and he knew the right words to say. And that was what had kept him alive for so long…  
  
"My sincerest apologies but the Headmaster had detained me, my Lord. He insisted that he has something urgent to discuss with me. I had to stay lest he become suspicious."  
  
"And what, pray tell, could be more important that my summon? Surely, you could have come up with a plausible excuse to leave?" said the monstrous-looking man….if one could call him a man.  
  
"It was about the Potter boy, your highness. I deemed it prudent to listen to what the old fool had to say. I learned something that would be of great importance to you…" The dark lord eyed him with a hint of interest. "The wretched boy had lost his memory…  
  
A sinister smile slowly crept upon the dark lord's features, accentuating his already creepy appearance. The smile turned into a totally cruel laughter that sent shivers down Snape's spine though only a slight twitch of his muscles disclosed his uneasiness.  
  
"That is very enlightening. Now I understand why Potter was behaving so uncharacteristically…" The dark lord was positively beaming from his excitement.  
  
Snape's mind was flooded with morbid thoughts. The boy's defenses are down. Was he dumb enough to let himself be captured? What did the dark lord mean?  
  
"I trust you already knew of the boy's location. My other loyal servants are there already. Help them bring the boy to me…alive… This is an excellent opportunity to sway him to our side. I believe it's not that hard a task now, it it?"  
  
"No, my lord. I will personally make sure that Potter would be delivered tonight in your humble presence…" With that, Snape bowed low as if making a solemn promise.  
  
"Excellent…Don't disappoint me, Severus…"  
  
_  
  
Then the nauseating scene was replaced with Severus' talk with the Headmaster and there the link had ended. Both Severus and Harry were on the floor, panting for breath…but he could swear he chanced upon a hint of amusement on the boy's face. Amazing…the boy should be horrified by now instead of smiling like he had been privy to a very juicy secret… but come to think of it…the boy had indeed been privy to his memories and instead of being appalled or scared, the boy seemed to comprehend the undercurrent within.  
  
Jeric struggled to put up a brave and disdainful front. The man had unearthed more than what was comfortable for him but he had also discovered some of the older man's innermost secrets…therefore, they were even. But, admittedly, the experience had made his resolution crack a little bit. Surreptitiously, he glanced at the man and was surprised at the awe and disbelief written on his face.  
  
"What now, Severus? I'm afraid you have just disappointed Mr. Snake Face there." Jeric stated with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I admit your method was very interesting but…useless."  
  
"I know. It's just a pity that you're not that adept a few years back." replied Snape with a remarkable lack of venom. "Would you like me to try again?"  
  
"Why don't you just let him be, Professor?" A tired and weak voice interrupted suddenly. It was Draco who somehow made it his business to have a say on that particular matter. Those in the room turned to him to listen if his opinion had some merit. "If you force him now, then we could never be a hundred percent sure that he would be back to how he was before. He might even learn to despise your imposition and manipulation. Let him decide on his own…after all, it's his life he's risking not ours…"  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat immediately before the statement could give way to a full-scale debate. "Perhaps you're right, Mr. Malfoy, but it doesn't change the fact that the dark lord is still after him. He needs to, at least, re-learn to defend himself." he stated in a resigned tone. "Of course, we need to bring him back to Hogwarts for that…unfortunately, due to the circumstances, he won't be able to attend his usual classes. Therefore the staff will just arrange for a private tutorial session with him." Then he turned to Jeric, his gentle tone willing the boy to accept the situation. "Would that arrangement be acceptable to you?"  
  
Jeric glanced at Hermione. He saw the image of them kissing and he was interested in knowing what exactly was his relationship with her and what would happen now but he couldn't explore that possibility if he won't come with them to their school but what about Billy, Chuck and Matt?  
  
"What about my friends?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"They can come if they wanted to." came the polite response.  
  
"We can help you train some of your ummm…other talents and I guess, it wouldn't hurt if we accompany you to your lessons. We might learn a thing or two." said Billy, smiling at him warmly.  
  
Professor Lupin seemed to come alive after hearing that. "I was wondering…how come you can't produce a proper patronus charm?"  
  
"Actually, there are lots of spells that we can't perform yet but rest assured that we are fully trained to handle our elemental abilities." replied Matt, eyeing Lupin with great curiosity. Lupin was a Marauder after all and he might be…his father or one of his friend's father.  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Because we never finished school…we've been err..expelled." came the simple and barely audible reply.  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?!?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: That's all for now, folks...I'm really sorry and hopefully, you'll still review... _**


	15. SSPEW

_**Author's note: To those who reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate those too...makes me want to go on especially during very trying times...  
  
Happy reading! ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - S.S.P.E.W.**  
  
"Excuse me...perhaps we heard you wrong?" asked Dumbledore with a hint of worry on his benign face. No self-respecting school would expel a student unless they have done something particularly evil or with malicious intent towards other people and as headmaster, it was his most tedious task to ensure the safety of his students.  
  
The three young men shifted uneasily on their seats, wondering where to start. They knew that a time for them to reveal their past would come but somehow, it never crossed their minds that it would happen in a room full of people they had just met. But it must be done...  
  
"Before we begin, we want to let you know that we don't have any idea who our parents were...We knew our mother's names -- Bernadette Snape is my mom, Anthea Nott is Chuck's and Nadia Parkinson is Matt's -- but that's the most we know...that's why that journal had become very important for us...to the point that we let it distract us from our ultimate mission -- to vanquish Voldemort once and for all..." At this, most of the people in the room gasped in surprise. Even the Order members who had entertained that idea in their minds were taken aback.  
  
"We lived comfortably, yes...luxurious actually to be more precise, but financial stability and lavish comforts are not the only things that we need. Unfortunately, what we craved for was the one hardest to achieve...a family..." Billy paused for breath and closed his eyes as if blocking some negative emotions from surfacing. "For so long, the three of us have been living under the same roof, cared for by servants who always seemed to disappear as soon as we got close enough to them. We never knew what happened to them, though...there were always plausible excuses for their abrupt departure and we never heard of them after they stepped outside our home..."  
  
"At the time, we thought it was just normal but after a while, we discovered a pattern and decided not to let it happen again. We became aloof and kept mostly to ourselves...We were never allowed to go out anyway... and that was how our thirty-seventh caretaker retained her job until we reached our eleventh birthday."  
  
"Needless to say, we were jubilant and hopeful after the news that we're going to school reached our innocent ears especially when we heard that it was a magical school. Freedom, at last! or so we foolishly thought...It turned out that that school was infinitely worse than what we expected. We imagined a school where we could learn a lot of things, do some magic and stuff...We also visualized it to be full of young ones who we could finally refer to as real friend...but nothing of the sort. Instead, we found ourselves locked in a cage that just looked like a castle. The place was huge and breath-taking but pitifully cold. The students were purely evil and did not have any qualms at killing anyone who stood on their way."  
  
"Day after day, we had to watch our backs and our feet lest we accidentally step on someone's foot. We lived in fear. It was a miracle that we even reached our third year unscathed. Day after day, we had to learn how to properly attack someone, how to shoot a fatal wound, how to concoct killing and pain-inducing potions and how not to be merciful in front of an enemy. We were being trained to become mercenaries...and we have no any desire at all to be like that..." At this point, the three band members looked at each other remorsefully. No one was left with any doubt that they despised what they had to endure for so long.  
  
"I see...so I trust that was the reason why you were expelled?" queried Dumbledore cautiously while the others were too dumbfounded to say anything.  
  
"Yes, sir. We thought we were free of them at last, but it turned out that expulsion for them meant an entirely different thing...exactly a week after we had returned to our home, we were attacked and the kind servant, who had become very dear to us without her knowledge, was severely injured. We were all able to escape but after giving us a letter and three separate keys, she passed away on our hands." Chuck continued, his voice distant and tear drop rolled down his cheeks in memory of their fallen friend. Billy and Matt also held the same expression of hurt and regret.  
  
"Imagine how traumatic that experience for us were...We were only thirteen, with nowhere to go and without a knut to help us through. But fortunately, it turned out that our loyal caretaker had been a very wise person, indeed. She knew that it would happen eventually and she had prepared for it. Through the letter, she explained to us that our mothers were all killed..."  
  
"WHAT?!? I thought they all committed suicide because they couldn't stand the shame that they had brought to our families." snarled Snape as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They were sent away after some spineless jerks got them pregnant and refused to bear the responsibility for their actions!"  
  
Everyone gasped, except for the four band members, as they got a clearer picture as to why Snape seemed to harbour some intense loathing towards James Potter and his friends. They just assumed that it had something to do with academics and sports rivalry but it never occurred to them that there was something deeper behind it.  
  
"WE DID NO SUCH THING!!!" declared Lupin heatedly. "We would have been there for them if only we had known the situation but they were the ones who left us...They wrote us that they never wanted to see us anymore and that we are not up to their noble standards."  
  
"Pathetic reasoning! Did you not even stop to think that maybe they were not the ones who wrote those stupid letters? I suppose they were expelled because they were pregnant and if you just had some sense in your puny brains, you should have realized that too!" yelled Snape, the memories of the painful farewell with Bernadette, his twin sister, came rushing back to his senses. He would have killed the marauders then if Dumbledore did not intervene.  
  
"Well, excuse us for being young and ignorant! You should have told us, you know, if you're so high and mighty!" Lupin retorted angrily, momentarily forgetting that they were in the presence of impressionable teenagers.  
  
"And what? Be eternally associated with your kind? No thanks!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed at witnessing the familiar bickering that he rather hoped he would never see again. "Severus, Remus, please calm down. It's all in the past now and none of you could change that." He turned his gaze on the raving Potions professor.  
  
"Severus, if you're so adamant on blaming someone, maybe you should put that on these boys' grandparents. They were the ones who insisted on taking the girls out of the school. That's their right as parents but they never told me why. I just found out the real reason today. And no, they were not expelled...It was just what the local grapevine had concocted to rationalize the event. We just did nothing to stop it." Dumbledore noticed the hostile glances that Severus and Lupin kept shooting each other. "And Remus, in Severus' defense, he didn't know anything too...He just heard that they were expelled and that your group was somehow involved..." He then turned to the three young men who glared at Snape and Lupin for the interruption. "Now, if you could please continue..."  
  
"Yes, as we were saying, our mothers were ruthlessly killed after we were born because our grandparents deemed them unworthy to live. Our caretaker just never told us before because she believed that we were still too young to hear the truth. She wanted to protect us."  
  
"Our grandparents never showed us love and compassion. Heck, they did not even come to visit us or anything....not even on Christmas...and we were never allowed inside their homes. It was like they were avoiding us. We wondered about that. We thought they hated us for what happened to our parents but now we realized that they are just not capable of such emotions...Then later, we found out that the school was also under Voldemort's ruthless command. It was a training ground for future more powerful and merciless servants..."  
  
"Our caretaker told us to go to a certain place she had prepared in case something like that happened...There, we managed to master our gifts with the help of the books she stealthily procured for us. It turned out that she had been preparing to lead us away from the dark side but unfortunately, she did not survive the process..."  
  
"Then, Voldemort's minions found us again and destroyed our haven once more...But that time, we were not the cowering and easily intimidated children anymore. We fought back with such a ferocity that it almost frightened us. We annihilated them all using our elemental powers but though we were relieved to be alive, we did not relish the life-taking we had done..."  
  
"We really hated ourselves for that...In a blink of an eye, we had become like those who we swore we would never become...and it was all Voldemort's fault! He had forced us to do something vile and we cannot accept that even if we did that in self-defense...Then we ran again but each time, his minions would find us and destroy everything we have built for ourselves."  
  
"It was a never-ending cycle until we realized that unless we vanquish the bloody aggravating monster, we would never have any peace at all..."  
  
A brooding silence followed. No one expected those things to happen to the three young men before them or maybe they were just too focused on the misery of the-boy-who-lived that they failed to realize that maybe there were other children targeted by Voldemort.  
  
"What about me? Where do I fit in the story? I thought you said Billy is my brother....or is that just a white lie?" asked Jeric in a rather confused and hurt tone. He was already comfortable with the idea that he had a brother but something seemed to be missing in the whole picture. Not once was he mentioned in the band members' tale of horror.  
  
Billy stared hard at him for a while before giving his reply. "Well, it's just a feeling I have when I found out that you're a wizard too but we can never be sure unless we read that journal but you're so like a brother I never had and I kinda wish you are..."  
  
"So what happened then?" asked Hermione curiously though if truth be told, she was already queasy at hearing their experiences. It was almost comparable to Harry's own life story.  
  
Matt continued when neither Billy nor Chuck seemed willing to do so. "Then come our sixteenth birthday...We each received a letter from Gringotts Bank informing us of that our grandparents had died and that each of us had inherited a hefty sum and several properties. We weren't able to attend the funeral. Up to the very end, our grandparents' hearts were still as hard as steel. That was when we decided to cool it for a while and form a band and create music that was the only thing that was keeping us sane all those years. We became mobile enough to avoid being traced...and we acted muggle-like enough to avoid suspicion while secretly training for our ultimate goal..."  
  
"Then the journal came though up to now, we still couldn't figure out how the owl found us. We thought that we finally lost Voldemort's followers when the attacks stopped a few months back. Nevertheless, we all read his letter and were extremely surprised that we need to find some Potter fellow just so we could open some bloody journal. We were so frustrated! How could we find someone who we didn't even know? Of course our old school never had any lesson about the downfall of Voldemort so there wasn't really any mention of Harry Potter at all there...We reckon that it was an utterly humiliating experience that he never wished his servants-in-training to know. So, pardon us if we didn't recognize him immediately."  
  
"But we did some research and found out what happened to Harry. We decided to find him first though it was very difficult since all the pictures we have of him are kind of blurry and he was so young then...Then we could read the journal then hopefully, we can forge an alliance with him against the dark lord...That's our story...Now you know...We just hope you understand..." said Billy and stared at the listeners intently.  
  
"Of course we do and I could honestly say that you're not alone in that noble endeavor. There are so many others who wish to do the same thing...however...not so many were as fortunate as you." said Dumbledore after a while. His eyes held a certain mischievous twinkle that usually meant he had either thought of something brilliant or something crazy. "I am just extremely curious though, as I believe everyone else in the room are...May we know the name of your previous school? It's just that I pride myself of knowing almost every magical school there is but I never heard of such a dark learning institution before..."  
  
"We're fairly sure that only a few have heard of it...after all, it was Salazar Slytherin himself who had built it and he was known for his brilliance in concealing things...anyway, it is called S.S.P.E.W or Slytherin's School for Patriotic and Empowered Wizardry...Quite a noble name, isn't it?" said Billy dryly.  
  
Ron and Hermione almost choked at hearing the school's acronym. Ron's expression was mischievous while Hermione looked highly insulted...  
  
"SSPEW?!?" they blurted out at the same though with varied intentions.  
  
"Hermione, there goes your SPEW thing...still want to continue it?" asked Ron, feigning an innocent look.  
  
"Quite a noble name, indeed, though a little twisted in interpretation." murmured Dumbledore softly, almost to himself before calling the other Order members for a short discussion.  
  
Billy, Chuck and Matt engaged Jeric in a little discussion of their own. Draco just stared on the ceiling, contemplating on his actions that night, how his father would react, and what would happen to him later... Should he beg for his father's forgiveness and claim that he was under the Imperius Curse? Or should he seek for Dumbledore's help instead? What about Harry? Should he throw away everything for a possible friendship with someone who might not even return it when he regained his memory? And he wasn't even sure if he really wanted to pursue that friendship. He had a gut feeling a that Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship was inappropriate if not totally unacceptable. He was interrupted from his rather distressing reflection when someone made a snide remark. He tuned in to listen.  
  
"I wonder why Malfoy did not go to that school..." commented Ron suddenly, smirking at the pale figure lying on the nearby sofa. He knew the blond boy heard him. He noticed Malfoy's muscles tense but the boy chose not to retaliate. What Ron didn't notice was that Jeric gave him a disapproving gaze when he heard his taunt.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione and gave Ron a warning glance.  
  
"What? I'm just stating a fact. Malfoy should have gone there. You know I really think he'd fit perfectly in that school since he's such a rotten, slimy..." Ron was cut short by a sudden movement from the sofa. Draco was glaring at him openly and had his wand pointed at him.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to finish that sentence, Weasley? If so, you might just find out that I'm not a death-eater's son for nothing..." stated the Slytherin boy evenly, his wand shaking in anger.  
  
"Professor, when are we going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione called out to the headmaster who was still deep in conversation with the other Order members. She threw a nasty glare at Ron who didn't look like he regretted what he stated at all.  
  
Dumbledore noticed another undercurrent of hostility among the younger group but he opt to ignore it for the mean time. He was rather tired of being the peacemaker and decided to take a few minute's break from that role. Instead, he directed his gaze at Jeric who nodded in assent. The boy still appeared reluctant but it was enough for the old man. "Very well, kindly pack your belongings and we can proceed immediately after."  
  
Billy, Chuck and Matt were ready in no time. Each carried a large trunk that resembled the trunk used before by the fake Moody. It was Jeric who took a long time organizing his things. When he emerged from his room, however, they were all surprised to see him carrying just a small backpack.  
  
"You took a long time packing that miniscule trunk that's made of cloth?" asked Ron incredulously, pointing his fingers on Jeric's baggage.  
  
Jeric glared once more at the red headed guy. He couldn't believe that his supposed-to-be bestfriend was so insensitive and tactless. The more he knew about him, the more he disliked him.  
  
"Backpack, Ron." corrected Hermione. Ron only rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But really, what took you so long? Were you having some doubts about coming with us?" she asked and stared at him nervously.  
  
Jeric shifted uneasily at her steady gaze and tried to explain. "No, I haven't changed my mind about that. Actually, the packing part only took me a few minutes since, as you can obviously see, I only have so little to pack. What took me long was figuring out what the tiny things in my bag were. Here, look." said Jeric as he showed them a small thing that he retrieved from the bag's side pocket.  
  
Hermione smiled as she took a good look at it. "Oh, I suppose that's your real trunk. You must have shrunk it before the accident happened." she explained, giving him a radiant smile.  
  
"Oh..." said Jeric and stared once more at the girl standing before him. For some reason, he couldn't keep his mind off the image of them kissing. "Ah, Hermione... I...umm...." he wondered how he could ask her about that without offending or humiliating her.  
  
"Harry..." whispered Hermione, waiting expectantly for what he was going to say.  
  
Jeric grimaced. Maybe it was not yet the time and place for that question. Maybe later..."Please don't call me that." he said instead.  
  
"Why do you still refuse to go by your real bloody name? It's just a name...nothing more." asked Ron in his usual oh-so-charming manner. It irritated Jeric once more and didn't waste time putting the annoying red head on his place.  
  
"Just a name? May I remind you that using that name goes along with endless strings of torments and responsibilities. The time that I agree to use that name would be the time I accept my destiny ...again." he paused for breath and eyed Ron derisively. "And please, if you're incapable of acting your age, at least think before you say anything or you might find yourself in a very delicate situation."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "I'm just being my usual self, you know. Not like some ferret guy here who's suddenly acting suspiciously nice. I'd watch your back, if I were you. He might stab you in the back."  
  
"Thanks for your concern...but maybe you should start acting nicer too. He's not doing anything wrong." said Jeric in Draco's defense.  
  
"You've changed..." said Ron dryly.  
  
"For the better, I hope..."  
  
"Not if you're going to hang out with Malfoy..." stated Ron, eyeing Draco with utmost contempt.  
  
"If you're just being your usual self, then maybe I'd rather hang out with Malfoy..." declared Jeric in an even tone and left Ron staring at him unhappily.

* * *

**Author's note: There, I hope Voldie's Band's story was explained enough and I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, I'm almost finished with the next part and I think I can post it on Monday --- It's entitled "Back to Hogwarts..."  
  
Please review. Thanks!  
  
**


	16. Back to Hogwarts

**_Author's Note: I'm sure many were surprised or unnerved by what the original members had to go through but I had to give them a perfectly good reason for wanting to annihilate the dark lord and why they believe they could do that. As for Jeric, don't lose hope...I predict that he will soon regain his memory...(hehehe....of course I know he will...I'm the author and the readers would have my head if I don't ;-)) Oh, by the way, to those who are interested, there would be more about SSPEW later on....  
  
_Wytil** I'm utterly honored by the fact that someone like you could appreciate my stories. As for your granddaughter, well, if she's that advanced...maybe I could make a special arrangement for her but I don't think old Voldie would be too thrilled to train someone who would probably replace him later on heheheh....  
  
**ettedanreb:** no problem about the text msg...pwede mo naman ako i-ym eh..papasok yon sa cell ko pag d ako naka-online...and about the name of one of the mothers....napansin mo pala (duh! siyempre obvious naman eh ;-) hehehehe I could honestly say that it's intentional...I like u kasi hehehe...

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Back to Hogwarts**  
  
The sun was almost up when the group had arrived at the school except for the two aurors who had retired to their own homes. They were so exhausted from the previous night's excitement that Dumbledore immediately sent Ron and Hermione to their dormitories while a disgruntled Snape escorted Draco to the infirmary.  
  
Billy stared at the imposing figure of the potions master. He remembered that man. He was the one who called their house before but at the time, he was pretending to acquire their band's services and introduced himself as Mr. Atherton. If only they had agreed to meet him then maybe the accident wouldn't have happened. But who was he to question fate...maybe it was supposed to happen. However, he couldn't help himself but wonder. If that man's surname was indeed Snape and Bernadette Snape was his sister, didn't it mean that the embittered man was his uncle?  
  
Billy was almost oblivious to his surroundings as he pondered upon how to approach the man on that particular subject. He just couldn't come to him and say 'Hey, you're my uncle, aren't you? Come on; let's form a one big happy family.' Things just did not follow such a straightforward and uncomplicated procedure. There was always something that made everything complex. Curiously, he checked the Headmaster's reaction. For some unfathomable reason, the old and wise man looked sadly at him before he requested the rest of the group to follow him to his office.  
  
"I apologize for keeping you from your well-earned slumber but there are a few things with regards to your training that we must agree upon before we retire." began the Headmaster as he motioned the others to make themselves comfortable. "Professor Lupin has agreed to hold a separate defense lessons with you as well as Professor Snape. There are also two other professors who may be able to help you, particularly with Charms and Transfiguration, as you will be needing those as well. Would that be all right with you?"  
  
The four mumbled a sleepy "yes, sir."  
  
"That's one matter off my head then. As for my other concern, what do you want us to tell the others?"  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Jeric asked politely though he already had an idea what the old man was referring to.  
  
"I am just wondering. Would you like me to inform the others of your arrival or would you prefer to conceal your presence? This time we're not going to impose anything. It's your decision." said the Headmaster amiably, giving each of them a soft smile.  
  
The foul looked uncertainly at one another. They were aware that further secrecy would mean that their movements would be highly restricted to their training area and sleeping quarters and there would exist a constant paranoia of being discovered. However, the other option was not so appealing either. They knew their sudden appearance would stir some commotion and would cause innumerable annoying tongues to wag but surely, after a few days, people would begin to lose interest. The only problem was that Jeric might not be ready to face certain people yet. It was a complication that the older three carefully considered. Though they had only known the boy for a few months, they had all been quite close to him and knew that he was emotionally unstable at the moment. When it seemed that nobody wanted to answer, Lupin cleared his throat to offer a suggestion.  
  
"I think we should stick with the truth. People are becoming restless in and outside the school. Har-Jeric's absence is causing people to entertain some utterly ridiculous rumors and speculations in their heads. We must put a stop to that especially now that Voldemort's already aware of Jeric's condition. If people heard that Jeric's alive and is currently staying at Hogwarts, then panic would be lessened." stated Lupin calmly and eyed the four hopefully.  
  
Hearing his opinion, the four excused themselves for a while and discussed some things among themselves. Finally, it was Billy who spoke.  
  
"Sir, I think Mr. Lupin's idea had some merit. However, we believe it would be better if we just tell everyone the sanitized version of the truth. That way less tongues would wag and fewer questions would be asked. We could just say that Harry had a minor accident that resulted to temporary memory loss and that, as his new friends, we were requested to be here to help him recuperate."  
  
"It's better to get it over with as soon as possible so that they would have enough time to get used to the idea that they have to fight for themselves. I can't be the saviour anymore. Besides, people would find out anyway...the map never lies.." added Jeric.  
  
"What map?" asked Lupin with great interest, his eyes betraying a slight hint of hope.  
  
"The Marauder's Map, of cour---" Jeric stopped and frowned as the realization hit him. He did not know if he was pleased or dismayed at that. Fortunately, the professor only nodded his head absently. The headmaster kept him from contemplating further.  
  
"Very well. I am positive that your mere presence is enough to uplift their spirits. At this time, hope is very important. It can inspire people into active participation instead of passive acceptance of what's happening around us. For now, you shall stay with Professor Lupin until I could find a more appropriate place for you. I am also leaving the matter of the Marauder's Journal into your hands. I trust that you are fully capable of handling whatever you might discover, however unpleasant it may be. But if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask Professor Lupin or myself. Rest well, you have a very interesting day ahead of you." said Dumbledore and with that, he ended the conversation.  
  
The four young men followed Lupin to his chamber where they found a single bed and two double-deckers. The was was painted in red and gold with a rather curious looking portrait hanging at the middle. It had a large, embroidered M on the middle surrounded by four animated paintings of animals but it seemed that one of the animals had been burnt out of the picture. They just stared questioningly at the man who just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Just the animagus form of the 'enlightened Marauder'." he said disgustedly.  
  
The four understood at once and decided not to ask further questions until they had read the journal. Instead, they all started to settle on the double-decks provided for them. Billy and Jeric grumbled a little as they both got the top part but was soon placated by the cool air that greeted them when they reached the top.  
  
"Err--sorry about the sleeping arrangement. It's just what the house-elves could produce at such short notice. I'm sure that Dumbledore would do something about it tomorrow." said Lupin sheepishly at witnessing their initial discomfort.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. We're just not used to having to climb onto a narrow ladder before we could go to sleep." said Jeric good-naturedly. He couldn't recall who Lupin was or what part he played in his life but he felt that he was a kind-hearted fellow.  
  
The werewolf looked at him sadly for a moment before setting his eyes on Matt who he realized was also staring at him.  
  
"What?" he curiously asked the young man who had the same brown hair that he had.  
  
Matt opened his mouth as if to ask something but changed his mind at the last second. He shook his head and bade the man good night. He saw the man smile at him then just before he closed his eyes, he heard him whisper something that was inaudible to others but not to him. He clearly heard what the man had said and that night, he had the most wonderful sleep in his lifetime.  
  
Professor Lupin stared at the four figures sleeping peacefully in his room. He couldn't believe that a time would come that he would be meeting his and his friends' sons and have them stay with him even for a short while. He couldn't even begin to fully grasp the idea that he had a son...and he never knew! All those years wasted...Now, he realized why he couldn't love anyone else. His heart was long ago bestowed to someone else. He may not recall everything they had written on the journal but certain pieces were starting to come together. He, along with the other two Marauders, had so recklessly obliviated themselves and in their haste, they had unwittingly abandoned their sons  
  
As he fixed his gaze on the brown-haired young man who had appeared too serious for his age and the other three figures lying so innocently on their beds, he did not notice the silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
_I, Remus J. Lupin, the last true Marauder, do hereby solemnly swear to whole-heartedly support and help the descendants of the Marauders in their noble endeavor, however dangerous it may be and to protect them at all cost...even if it meant sacrificing my life for them....so help me my good friends, Padfoot and Prongs..._

* * *

Despite the lack of proper sleep, the four soon found themselves out of bed when the sun was up. They were a little disappointed that the professor had already left but they had surmised that he did not want to disturb them so early in the morning. Feeling curious, they all decided to wander about and hoped that they would meet someone who could tell them where they could find any of the professors they had met the night before.  
  
As they clumsily wandered around, they were held in awe by the intricate design of the castle -- the moving stairs, ancient portraits that followed their every move, the beautiful arrangement of flowers that adorned the hallways and many other novelties. For the first time since their arrival, they were able to appreciate the beauty and warmth that the enchanted castle exuded. The older three gaped in amazement. The castle was so breath-takingly magical yet still emanated an aura that was so in contrast with the forbidding one of S.S.P.E.W's. However, out of instinct, they turned around to check their backs from time to time. They couldn't afford to be lax in security at a place that they weren't yet familiar with.  
  
Jeric, on the other hand, stared at each talking portrait and at each floating ghost with mounting confusion. Surprisingly, the perplexity was not brought about by the portraits that seemed alive nor was it due to the ghosts that roamed around as if it was a normal activity for them. It was not due to those oddities. He was more baffled abot the warm feeling that had suddenly engulfed his heart. It was an extremely pleasant feeling...like he was home after a very long and tiring journey...maybe he was. But wasn't his life so miserable that he had opted to run away?  
  
Without knowing where his feet was heading to, he continued walking aimlessly while his friends followed closely behind him. Soon, they heard some loud voices and went to investigate what the commotion was all about. As soon as they stepped closer, Jeric was instantly overwhelmed with varying emotions ... regret... despair... fear... hope... HOPE? He stopped in his tracks and saw that his friends had done so as well. There were so many people in that room and they were not sure if they were supposed to join them or not. They started to leave when their eyes fell on the front table. Professor Dumbledore was there, along with Professor Lupin and the greasy-haired man they met the night before. It was at that point that they noticed the Headmaster winking at them before calling the attention of all those who were present.  
  
"Students and fellow professors, it is my greatest pleasure to announce that Mr. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts. No, he never turned to the dark side and I hope no one had entertained that ridiculous idea on his or her head. Also, he was not captured or murdered as what the Prophet has darkly insinuated. He is, in fact, here with his new friends." With twinkling eyes, the Headmaster motioned one hand to the new arrivals' direction, beckoning them to occupy the vacant chairs which, incidentally, happened to be located at the Gryffindor table. He quickly introduced Billy, Chuck and Matt much to the delight of the female student population and dismay of the boys.  
  
Then, on a slightly poignant tone, he continued. "Unfortunately, though, Mr. Potter had a minor accident that resulted to partial memory loss. His friends are here at the staff's request for they can help expedite Mr. Potter's recovery. Please don't harangue them for any information regarding the accident especially Mr. Potter. Too much pressure might cause further delay to his recovery." The headmaster was about to take his seat when he remembered something. "Oh, and please refer to Mr. Potter as Jeric until he decides to be called otherwise."  
  
With that said, the staff immediately pressed Dumbledore for more information while the student body seemed too shocked to react and could only stare in fascination at the four young men who were now heading towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Jeric, as if on instinct, sat on his usual chair in between Ron and Hermone while the other three sat in front of him. He looked around the table and was met with several uncertain smiles but none was recognizable. He let his eyes wander to the other tables. There, on the farthest table, he saw what he was looking for. The blond-haired boy who had saved his life. He waved tentatively at the boy who seemed reluctant to meet his gaze. He frowned at that. Just a few hours ago, they were in the best of terms. Why did Draco suddenly seem to avoid him now? He tried to smile but the boy turned pale and had a stricken expression on his face.  
  
Ron followed his gaze and immediately scowled at seeing the Slytherin. "Once a git, always a git!"  
  
"Ronald, please, not now!" hissed Hermione in exasperation but the red-head did not seem to notice.  
  
"Well, why not?" he asked heatedly. The memory of Jeric defending the slimy bastard still rang painfully in his ears.  
  
Jeric fumed inwardly at that but he couldn't help feeling disappointed at Draco's actions too. "Ron, I don't want to fight you over that matter. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why you think so badly of him but please, for my sake, just give him a chance. He did save me yesterday, you know. Maybe he has a reason for avoiding me...."  
  
Ron dropped his gaze. "Fine...if it's that important to you but if that git ever does anything to harm you, I'll make him pay." he said and sent Draco a scathing look while carelessly attacking the remaining food on his plate.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate that." said Jeric sincerely.

* * *

Though Draco carefully avoided the raven-haired Gryffindor, his thoughts were filled with the memory of their short yet friendly conversation...and how the boy had defended him to his friends. It felt good to be treated as the good guy for once. It felt somehow rejuvenating to be treated nicely just for himself and not because of his wealth, power or what he could do for them. Unfortunately, it was an obliviated Potter who made him feel that way....Why should that person be him? Such cruel fate... He could never pursue that friendship... surely, when Potter regains his memory, all his efforts would just go down the drain...No, he could not risk that. Especially now that his father had unwittingly rationalized the events already. Everything could just be as they were. There was simply no need to choose sides. The letter he received that morning from his father made up his mind for him. He had burnt the offending parchment but the venomous message was clearly embedded on his head.  
  
_"You're a disgrace to our noble name! I have no idea what idiotic spirit had possessed you...defending that brat! How could you? If the dark lord was not so ecstatic about the news of Potter's memory loss, you would have been dead by now. It was only pure luck that I was able to convince him that you had planned to befriend the boy in order to acquire vital information about the old fool's rebellious group. So you better come up with something if you do not wish to be disowned or worse. Consider yourself warned... "_  
  
Draco still trembled at the memory. No, he absolutely could not disobey his father. The threat was too blatant to be ignored. He just hoped he could make up a believable report that could pass as Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort plan.

* * *

After several awkward glances, some Gryffindors summoned enough courage to talk to Jeric and his friends.  
  
"Hey, mate! What happened to your glasses?" asked Seamus, careful to steer clear from the forbidden topic.  
  
Jerry started at that. "Oh, did I wear glasses? I'm wearing contacts now."  
  
"Contacts?" asked Ron and Seamus simultaneously.  
  
"Contact lens. It's a substitute for eyeglasses." replied Jeric in an amused tone.  
  
"Oh. By the way, where did you get those cool tattoos?" Seamus directed the question to the three who had accompanied Jeric. The three seemed to shy away from the conversation but could not really be considered impolite.  
  
Billy had a pained expression on his face when he answered the seemingly innocent query. "Trust me. You wouldn't wish to know." he answered truthfully, earning more than the usual amount of interest from those who had heard his reply.  
  
There was a minute of tensed silence after that. Whatever had bothered Billy seemed to have the same effect on the other two young men. Sensing their discomfort, Hermione changed the topic of the conversation.  
  
"How long have you been playing?" she asked, knowing that the topic of music could easily lighten their mood.  
  
"Oh, that...around five years but we had only started playing professionally for about four years. Jeric has only been with us for a few months but he's a fast learner...really talented. We wondered where he got that." replied Chuck, his features immediately lighting up.  
  
Following Hermione's cue, Ron started asking about the thing that had intrigued him the most. "Err--Matt, what you're doing with that cylindrical object seemed really you umm-teach me how to do that?"  
  
"That's the drums. Yeah, I could teach you if we could find a suitable place for that. It makes a nasty sound and I don't think your professors would be thrilled about that." replied Matt while carefully assessing if the redhead had it in for him. The boy had the appropriate size of hand, a controllable strength, the determination to learn and he had a rhythmic quality to his movements. _'Yes, the boy had potential.'_ he thought to himself. He and his friends could sense that. They could make an educated guess if a person had potential or not even without hearing them play. That was why they never really put up a good fight when Billy had so recklessly invited Jeric to join them.  
  
"Really? You have a band and you play in the muggle world?" asked Dean excitedly. The group nodded in assent. "What was your band called?"  
  
This time, all the band members answered with pride. "Voldie's Downfall."  
  
The simple reply caused an uproar at the Gryffindor table and even at the nearby table whose occupants had been discreetly listening to their discussion. Some had choked on their pumpkin juice and others just stared dumbly at the four who seemed to enjoy the incredulity on their audience's faces.  
  
While everyone was occupied with interrogating the four about their band name and their exploits in the muggle world, Hermione hesitantly retrieved something from the pocket of her cloak. She figured it was time to give it back to its rightful owner though Jeric had specifically told her in his letter that he would get it from her whenever he was ready to face his world again. The situation simply called for it. Without further ado, she handed the wooden stick to Jeric who was eyeing the object quizzically.  
  
"Why are you giving me this stick?" he asked the girl. He was not stupid. He had seen the lot of them use a similar stick to do magic but he could not comprehend why the girl was giving him one.  
  
"It's your wand, Jeric. You left it to me a few days ago but I think you must have it now." the girl said simply while carefully avoiding his gaze. She couldn't believe the boy still had the same effect on her even at his state.  
  
"Oh." said Jeric as he inspected the odd stick on his hand. Holding it felt familiar yet weird at the same time. The wand sent red and gold sparks into the air as if greeting its master. It felt warm then suddenly, he yelped and dropped the stick in surprise. The others quickly turned to him in concern.  
  
"What's the problem, mate?" asked Ron, retrieving the wand from the floor and inspecting it for any sign of irregularity. There was none.  
  
Jeric continued to stare at the wand as if it was something terrible. "Are you sure it's my wand?" he asked worriedly. "It burned my hand." He showed his blistered hand to the others.  
  
Hermione held his wrist and stared at the damaged hand with concern. "I think we should tell the Headmaster. Maybe there's a logical explanation for this. I'm fairly sure that the wand has not been tampered with. I had it with me and there was simply no way for it to be switched with another."  
  
With that, the band headed to the staff table led by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" asked the kind headmaster upon seeing their worried expressions.  
  
"Professor, I just returned Jeric's wand to him but it burned his hand. I wonder if that's a normal reaction." said Hermione, cringing slightly at the scrutiny of the other professors in front of her.  
  
Dumbledore considered her question for a moment as the group anxiously waited for his response. However, instead of being apprehensive, a pleasant thought seemed to dawn on him. He gave them all a triumphant smile and his eyes sparkled with pure delight. "Yes, in Jeric's case, that's a normal reaction but it would be better if we could discuss that later in the privacy of my office. Let's say... after school hours?"  
  
The group nodded and headed back to their table.

* * *

With Professor Lupin's help, the four were able to return to their room after the healer mended Jeric's damaged skin. Ron and Hermione had to attend their classes and Professor Lupin had to teach. So, the four were temporarily left to their own devices.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Chuck, eyeing the other three curiously.  
  
"Why don't we tackle the journal now?" asked Matt with more than a hint of anticipation in his tone. He wanted to confirm something and he couldn't wait another day for that.  
  
Billy appeared to be in favor of that idea too. They all turned to the younger boy for approval.  
  
"It's all right with me. I don't know anything about it too so we're on fairly equal grounds there." stated the younger boy upon noticing their hopeful faces.  
  
As instructed, they each poured a drop of their blood on the cover of the journal and waited for something to happen. The manuscript glowed white and struck each of them as if confirming their identities. Then after a while, it stopped and the cover turned to reveal the first page of the journal. Almost dreading what they were about to find out, they started to read.  
  
_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs gracefully welcome you to the Marauder's Journal.  
  
If you are reading this, then it simply meant that our effort to destroy this had been futile. It also meant that nobody had succeeded in tampering with its contents. This contains a lot of information that we rather wanted to forget but maybe it would give you a lot of helpful insights. We must warn you, though, to keep an open mind and consider the fact that we were young upon writing this. We know our reputation as pranksters but we also have a side that nobody else had tried to explore.  
  
That's why we wrote this... to maintain the balance in our nature. Always remember, there's no such thing as being naturally good or evil. It's the choices that people make that determine their destiny.  
  
_  
After the rather intimidating introduction, the paper automatically turned to the next page..  
  
_Mr. Padfoot would like to applaud his companions for coming up with a relatively serious opening remark but rest assured that we are not that bad.  
  
Mr. Prongs commends Mr. Padfoot's infantile attempt to diminish the gravity of our mistake but it was not necessary. What you read is the truth and though it was not that pleasant, rest assured that we have changed.  
  
Mr. Moony agrees with both of his companions and he would like to add that Mr. Wormtail was not included in this journal for the simple reason that he was currently indisposed.  
_

* * *

_February 11, 1976  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
Lily's so stubborn! For the umpteenth time, she turned me down again. Why can't she just accept the fact that we're meant to be together? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I still don't have a date for the ball...  
  
Mr. Prongs  
  
P.S. Mr. Padfoot would like to comment that maybe it was the unruly black hair that kept the lady from going out with Mr. Prongs.  
__

* * *

_

_February 13, 1976  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
I can't believe that I had taken Sirius' advice! It had taken quite an ample amount of time to find the proper charm to tame my hair but still to no avail...the lady is still too adamant...  
  
Mr. Prongs  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
The annoying Padfoot and Prongs kept harassing me about my lovelife or the lack thereof....What foolish girl would even dare to come near me? I'm penniless and not as intelligent or handsome as my two friends. However, l cannot comprehend why the other two couldn't find a date for tomorrow's ball.  
  
Mr. Moony_

* * *

"Well, so far, the entries seem innocent enough." commented Matt as they finished reading the first three entries.  
  
"Maybe we should skip some pages..." suggested Billy. The others immediately agreed.  
  
They continued perusing and discovered a lot of things that were amusing though highly irrelevant to their quest. They paused only when an apprehensive Lupin arrived to bring them to the Headmaster's office since they were stll not that adept yet at the maze-like castle. He sent them anxious glances when he glimpsed upon what they were reading but did not comment on anything. Instead, he just silently led the way.  
  
When they reached the place, the band members were surprised to see that not only Dumbledore was there. Professor Snape was there too minus the wihering glare and two other professors that they haven't been introduced to as of yet. Ron and Hermione were also with them. They all stared appraisingly at the four young men as they awkwardly hovered beside the wooden door.  
  
"Do come in, young lads. Never fear. What we're about to discuss today is not something horrible. On the contrary, it is about a rather welcome discovery that I have been waiting for a long time now." said the Headmaster cheerfully, his excitement too great to be contained. Then he proceeded to introduce the stern-looking woman and the small, dwarf-like professor to the new-arrivals. After that, he began to enlighten those who were present. "I believe you all witnessed what had happened to Jeric's hand when he held his wand?" The others nodded. "Before I continue, can anyone recall what happened at Little Wimbleton a few days ago?" Hermione immediately raised one hand as if she was in a classroom.  
  
"There was a dementor attack and Billy, Chuck and Matt would have suffered the dementor's kiss if someone had not conjured an extremely powerful patronus that drove the soul-sucking monsters away. The headmaster assumed that it was Harry who did it but he began to doubt his conclusion when we pointed out that it couldn't possibly be him since his wand was with us. However..." her voice trailed off, allowing the Headmaster to continue where she left off.  
  
"However, now that I've seen what happened when Jeric held his wand for the first time since that incident, I began to reconstruct my assumption. The aurors had informed me that the power that drove the dementors away had no magical signature. It was simply untraceable and that particular oddity could only be attributed with..."  
  
"W-wandless magic?" croaked Professor McGonagall in amazed disbelief. "But Albus, the boy has no training in that particular field."  
  
"I know, Minerva, but it's the only logical explanation for that. And the situation was very critical. Jeric must have felt the urgency to help his friends, thus, unleashing some of his powers that was hidden for so long. He has a vast magical reserves and the effort had broken down his internal barriers. As a consequence, his previous wand would no longer be able to contain his magic unless he re-learn to control the outburst of his energy once more." came the Headmaster's lengthy explanation.  
  
"Cool!" gasped Ron as he realized what the headmaster had meant.  
  
"Yes, I believe it you say, Mr. Weasley. Due to this recent development, I wish to personally train the four of them to further enhance their grasp of wandless and elemental magic." stated Dumbledore, his enthusiasm unfazed by the knowledge that Jeric still seemed unwilling to resume his former role.  
  
"We would highly appreciate that. Thank you, sir." whispered Jeric, half-excited at the prospect of learning and half-scared that maybe he was being manipulated again. _Again?_ Now, that was a curious thought. Did it mean that he was manipulated before? He grimaced at the realization that he was gradually regaining his memory even if he had no wish for it to happen.  
  
Professor McGonagall stared at the Headmaster in confusion as soon as all the students have left. "I have utmost confidence in your wisdom, Albus, but are you sure that training them and giving them full access to the castle is the right thing to do?"  
  
"Without a doubt, Minerva. Due to the tragic incidents that happened last year, Harry became too focused on the negative aspects of his life. We had to convince him that his life is not as miserable or as wretched as he had assumed. What better plan than to expose him to his friends and other people who love him. Maybe then he would feel that although people see him as hope, the burden is not his alone." replied Dumbledore calmly before turning his gaze to the potions professor. "Severus, how did your last meeting with our old friend go?"  
  
"Painful, professor. I barely managed to convince him that I could not possibly do anything but assist you in driving his servants away. However, it was a little unnerving that he was still happy despite our failure to bring Potter to him. He had something up his sleeve and I couldn't figure out what it was exactly." reported Snape who was limping slightly. He had been summoned after he had brought Draco to the infirmary and the effect of the well-placed cruciatus was still fresh on his system.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry that you had to suffer from him once more. I hope the war could come to an end soon. Things are getting too dangerous for everyone." muttered the headmaster forlornly. He never liked the idea of his friends and allies being hurt but sometimes, it happens and he couldn't do anything about it but hope that the light side could triumph once and for all..

* * *

Jeric was about to enter Lupin's chamber when he noticed Draco and two heavily-built students walking aimlessly on the other side of the corridor. Without hesitation, he quickly informed his friends that he had to talk to someone.  
  
"Draco!" he called out but the blond-haired guy ignored him. "DRACO!" he yelled more loudly this time. Draco turned around to face him and Jeric was surprised to see the edginess on his face.  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked the Slytherin disdainfully.  
  
Jeric was taken aback by the abrupt change in the boy's behaviour. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
  
Draco sneered at him while the other two who acted like his bodyguards were poised to attack at any given time. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you."  
  
Jeric became more confused than ever. The boy's tone was menacing but his eyes were telling a totally different story. It was almost like Draco was pleading him to stay away but for what reason? Taking advantage of his shock, Draco and his companions quickly strode off but not before Draco had discreetly dropped a small piece of parchment on the floor.  
  
Jeric swiftly picked it up and scanned the words hastily written there. __

_Harry or should I say Jeric?  
  
Whatever your new name is, the fact still remains that we've been enemies for so long. It just couldn't be repaired overnight. Weasley is right. I'm just a rotten, slimy, Slytherin git. I don't deserve your friendship...  
  
Sorry...  
  
Draco_  
  
Jeric crumpled the bit of parchment and threw it into the nearest fireplace. There...no evidence left...As far as he knew, that letter never existed...

* * *

**_Author's Note: Doesn't anybody wonder how come Voldemort could easily track the original members of the band and not Harry? Hehehe that's for me to know and for you to find out.....later...  
  
Anyway, please review. Thanks! :-)  
  
_**


	17. The Minister's Interference

**_Author's Note: Hello, I'm sure this is the chapter that everyone's waiting for....oh, well, I don't wish to spoil your fun so just read on...and I hope you would all leave a review. Thanks! ;-)_**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The Minister's Interference**  
  
After successfully burning Draco's letter, Jeric returned to Lupin's chamber wondering if what Draco had mentioned about them being long-time nemesis was true...and if so, what could possibly have been the reason for that. The boy seemed nice enough and careful with his choice of words though a little rascal too when provoked...but who wasn't? Evidently, Ron did not like him too though Hermione seemed to be more open-minded...Maybe it would be better to have a talk with Draco and settle their differences once and for all... Maybe, their rivalry was just a simple misunderstanding that had blown out of proportion.  
  
With that resolution, he joined the others into reading the journal once more... The entries were getting a little interesting and he didn't wish to miss any juicy detail. He smiled at his own curiousity.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" asked Billy, playfully throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Just talked to someone." he answered vaguely. "Come on, let's continue reading..."  
  
"Fine. You read it aloud, then." said Chuck, placing the journal firmly on his hands and lay comfortably on his bed. Billy and Matt quickly did the same, leaving Jeric staring at them in annoyance.  
  
"Why me?" Jeric complained, staring in dismay at the journal in front of him.  
  
"Cause you're the youngest, dimwit. Besides, you're late that's why it's your turn now." Matt replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hmp! Whatever...Did I miss much?"  
  
"Not really. That part is more interesting."  
  
Jeric grumpily settled on Lupin's chair and read loud enough to be heard by everyone.  
  
_March 15, 1976  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
I really hate Lily Evans! Nope, I am not anymore interested in that stuck-up, snobbish, know-it-all muggle-born brat who acts like she is too superior to sink to my level...Imagine?!? For Merlin's sake, I am James Potter and she has just turned me down again! How thick could a girl get?  
  
Mr. Prongs  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
Just ignore the infantile rantings of Mr. Prongs. He's still smitten with the girl and his ego has just been incurably punctured.  
  
Mr. Padfoot  
  
Mr. Prongs states his utmost annoyance at Mr. Padfoot's unsupportive comment. Therefore, the dog is now officially included at Mr. Prongs' Hate List too, right next to Ms. Obnoxious-Evans.  
  
Mr. Padfoot laughes at Mr. Prongs sad attempt at humor and over-confidence at female student population's attraction towards him. However, if he really wants to prove that he is over Ms. Obnoxious-Evans, then I dare him to pursue another beautiful girl from the Slytherin House and make her fall to his charms within a week.  
  
Mr. Prongs accepts the challenge and is quite astounded that Mr. Padfoot, as lame-brained as he is, has actually managed to come up with a superb idea that would not only show that Ms. Evans is no longer worthy of my time, but is also a perfect plan to wreak havoc towards the Slytherin House once more. There's just one condition, though. Mr. Padfoot must also subject himself to the same dare to make it more interesting.  
  
Mr. Padfoot grins like a maniac and is fully amenable to that idea as long as Mr. Moony also goes along with it. This is another prank that the Marauders must accomplish as one.  
  
Mr. Prongs heartily agrees though a little confused at how Mr. Padfoot could forget that there are four Marauders.  
  
Mr. Padfoot apologizes for that mistake and wishes to inform his friends that he did not intentionally forget Mr. Wormtail. It's just that he is always off to somewhere...  
  
March 16, 1976  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
I can't believe the new scheme that those two idiots had concocted! I can't believe that I had let them convince me to agree!  
And I can't believe we even made a bet on who would succeed first....  
  
Mr. Moony  
_  
  
The room was suddenly filled with tensed silence as the impact of the entries hit them mercilessly. The three nearly fell from their beds while Jeric could only stare at the journal in agonized disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?!? DID IT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS???" yelled Billy in barely concealed anger.  
  
"I can't believe that our whole existence was just based on one ridiculous bet..." murmured Chuck, clearly disgusted at the idea.  
  
Matt was also wearing the same dejected expression but he tried to rationalize the entries. "Maybe it's not... I mean, we have only read up to this part. Maybe, something happened along the way. You heard what Mr. Lupin had said. They would have shouldered the responsibility if they had known." he stated calmly though his whole thoughts was in turmoil.  
  
Chuck glared at Matt. "That's easy for him to say now but we don't know what had really happened then, do we? And remember what the enlightened Marauder said, ._..The Marauders are not the perfect little Gryffindors that everyone has portrayed them to be. The Marauders are hypocritical and egoistic bullies who would have gone to the dark side if they did not revel in the adulation so much..._"  
  
Jeric watched the heated exchange wondering what he could say to diffuse their anger. As he climbed on his bed, a familiar conversation filled his head.  
  
_"I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen --" said Professor Lupin.  
  
"I'm fifteen!" A younger version of Jeric said heatedly.  
  
"Look, Harry, James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things....James, whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry -- always hated the Dark Arts."  
  
"Yeah....but he attacked Snapes just because you were bored." said Harry to a dark-haired man that he could not recognize.  
  
"I'm not proud of it." said the man quickly.  
  
"Look," said Lupin, "your father was the best friend I ever had, and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the fifteen. He grew out of it... We all grew out of it."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."  
_  
  
Jeric sighed heavily. He was really hoping that he would manage not to remember anything. The pieces were already coming together and sometimes it manifests itself at the oddest times. Perhaps it would be best if he just recall everything and be done with it... He couldn't escape anyway...  
  
"Hey, stop that!" he suddenly called out. "They were young and foolish adolescents. They grew out of it though their animosity with Snape remained. Let's not add to that hatred. We should not dwell too much on the past. The future has enough problems in store for us." he said wearily to the three young men. They immediately stopped arguing upon hearing his words and they all went to bed, each lost in his own thoughts.  
  
The hours passed by quickly and before they knew it, Lupin was already handling them their schedule. Their first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts with him.  
  
And so the rigorous training began...  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
After a week, Dumbledore rounded up all the instructors to discuss the progress of the trainees.  
  
"Professor, Potter is performing quite satisfactorily though it seemed that his mind tends to wander a lot..." commented McGonagall.  
  
"I agree, Professor. While the other three are seriously re-educating themselves, Potter is sometimes caught staring into space for an indefinite period of time." said Flitwick, concerned at Harry's lack of focus.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled at them. "Is that so? Then that is good news, indeed. He must have been remembering something during those trance-like states." He then turned to Snape who did not appear pleased at all. "What about your Potions lessons with them, Severus? Did you encounter any problem with them?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "Actually, they are performing quite admirably, even Potter much as I hate to admit it. However, I seem to have this disturbing sense of foreboding whenever I am in their presence. I just couldn't place it."  
  
Dumbledore did not give the impression of being surprised upon hearing this. He merely sighed and smiled sadly at them. "Indeed. I am beginning to think that there is more to S.S.P.E.W. than what the young lads have told us but we'll find out soon enough. By the way, Severus, Remus, have you talked to them about their parentage?"  
  
The two quickly shook their heads and sent an apologetic glance at the Headmaster who appeared disappointed at their lack of initiative.  
  
"Please talk to them about it. Trust me, it would help."  
  
"What about Potter's memory problem, professor? Can't we just hasten the process by letting him use your pensieve or perhaps, Snape's?" asked Lupin hesitantly.  
  
"It is possible, yes, but doing so will provide him with memories from someone else's perspective. It may or may not clash with his own and he may or may not react violently towards it, especially with regards to Severus' pensieve. The outcome is very unpredictable and I don't wish to risk Mr. Potter's sanity with something so volatile." Dumbledore eyed the professors carefully. "I hope you understand. Besides, the anti-obliviating spell is still in his system. As soon as he decides that he wants his memory back, then the barrier would be broken and everything would gradually come back to him. From your observations, I believe it is happening already. We just have to be patient or else, the pressure might just push him away once more."  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
As expected, the novelty of the band's arrival with an obliviated Harry soon wore out. Students have begun to treat them in a relatively ordinary way and girls have stopped drooling over the handsome band members after they had made it painfully clear that they were not interested. Besides, their schedules were in conflict with the other students since they could only have their lessons after everyone had finished.  
  
The band's daily activity had soon became a boring routine though they had to admit that they were advancing rapidly. With Dumbledore's help, Billy has more control over the Earth element, Chuck could finally summon the water element without much effort and Matt could command the air without fear of being hurtled upwards. Surprisingly, Jeric discovered that he could summon the element of fire but he was not that proficient yet since he was only a beginner at that. Casting spells wandlessly was an entirely different thing though. For some reason, they were all having problems with that and had almost given up until they had managed to levitate a feather after several hours of trying.  
  
Transfiguration had been too easy but the lessons with Lupin and Snape were a little awkward. Lupin was a very inspiring instructor and he always encouraged them to do their best but whenever the subject of the Marauder's Journal come up in the conversation, he became evasive and advised them to read everything first. On the other hand, Professor Snape seemed to regard them at a slightly more antagonistic note. They could understand his hostility but they could not fathom why he kept on stealing surreptitious glances at their wrists, particularly at the tribal tattoo which they all bear on their right hands (Jeric insisted that they give him one too). It was making them highly uncomfortable.  
  
It was almost a month since the group's arrival when something unexpected occurred. Everyone was peacefully having dinner at the Great Hall when the door opened with a loud bang. Everyone turned to watch as a pompous looking man entered the hall and haughtily addressed the Headmaster. Five grim-looking men were with him. Two stayed near the entrance while the other three followed their leader inside.  
  
"Cornelius, what a surprise! What can I do for you?" said Dumbledore politely but there was no hint of humor in his kind face.  
  
The arrogant man scanned the house tables before returning his gaze to the staff table. "Albus, it has come to my attention that you have been allowing dark wizards to stay in this castle. As Minister of Magic, I have the authority to arrest those young scalawags with or without your consent. They are not Hogwarts students therefore, they are not under your protection." said Cornelius Fudge, slightly panting from the effort of brisk walking. Then he pointed to the young men at the Gryffindor who were not wearing Hogwarts uniforms. The three ministry aurors behind him quickly approached the table and manually hoisted the accused from their seats and brought them in front of the minister.  
  
Dumbledore's expression immediately turned somber at the situation. "Yes, I quite agree that they are not students of this school. However, I have taken them as my new apprentices, thus earning them the right of immunity from warrantless arrest based on unfounded accusations." he replied.  
  
"But, Albus, surely you are aware of the fact that they are dark wizards!" The minister insisted rather haughtily.  
  
"Do you have any tangible proof to support your claim, Cornelius?"  
This time it was a seething Lupin who spoke.  
  
The minister turned purple with rage and embarrassment but firmly stood his ground. "No, but they came from S.S.P.E.W. and that is proof enough!"  
  
"Really? How interesting! I wonder where you got that particular piece of information..." commented Snape darkly.  
  
The minister turned a shade darker than before, if that was possible, and regarded the Headmaster with barely concealed irritation. "I have my sources and I'm under no obligation to divulge that classified information to you."  
  
"I see. So you are implying that I would purposely endanger the lives of the students by doing that?" The minister was speechless. "Sometimes, I really doubt where your loyalties lie." added Dumbledore enigmatically.  
  
"Just what do you mean by that?" asked Fudge heatedly.  
  
"Need I explain it in great detail? I believe it was self-explanatory. Anyway, I think I have just made it clear that I would never let those boys be taken by the ministry." replied Dumbledore, his exasperation at the Minister's approach quickly rising to the surface.  
  
From the Gryffindor table, Jeric was watching the scene before him with a mixture of anxiety and fascination. As he stared, a different scenario seemed to project itself into his view. It was as if he was witnessing an altogether different scene, overlapping with the current one. One second, he was witnessing the infuriating minister pointing his finger accusingly at his three friends. Then, the next minute, he was nervously watching his friends being attacked by dark-cloaked figures that Hermione called dementors. He saw friends kneeling helplessly on the ground, their wands raised defensively but nothing seemed to come out.  
  
"Mr. Potter must be sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. I heard he has some mental problems..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Cornelius! Harry does not have any mental problem." said McGonagall angrily, her wand prepared to attack if necessary.  
  
Jeric vaguely heard the antagonistic exchange. He tried to focus on the images that was interchanging so fast that soon things became a blur, befuddling him but there was something else. What was it? He felt it was something important... It had something to do with his friends... What was it again? He must remember....He must remember everything....Then a thin, hazy cloud seemed to gradually vanish in his mind, unveiling his memories. He envisioned his friends once more....and just before the dementors could lean forward to feed, he recalled the strange feeling of relief and exhilaration as he succeeded in conjuring a corporeal Patronus to drive the monsters away...wandlessly...

_'I am not Jeric...never has been. I am Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived...the boy destined to vanquish the dark lord...and I am going to help my friends from these people who were just making things harder for everyone...' thought Harry remorsefully as the memories started to flow freely into his system once more._  
  
"I am the Minister and you cannot stop me from bringing those rascals to Azkaban." said the Minister with a cruel smile then he turned to his minions. "Men, get them! Do whatever you have to do to bring them to my office!" he commanded, his irrational behaviour causing people to react violently.  
  
The ministry aurors raised their wands to threaten the three young men who appeared not in the least bit afraid of their presence, merely annoyed. The young men held their wands tightly at the sides and glared daggers at the offenders, daring them to make the first move.  
  
The aurors became hesitant. They had no desire to anger the Headmaster so much. Things could become really ugly... 'Damn the minister.' But the fear of losing their jobs won and they simultaneously raised their wands to cast a spell...  
  
_'I did it before....I could do it now...' and Harry raised his hand surreptitiously...just as he did before and whispered, "Expelliarmus!"_  
  
Before the aurors could do anything, their wands including that of the minister's mysteriously flew out of their hands, much to the surprise of the onlookers. No one had cast the spell so how come they were disarmed?  
  
'It worked!' Harry thought elatedly.  
  
"Who did that?" The minister demanded angrily, manually retrieving his wand on the ground. He noticed the disdainful smirks of the three young men and immediately ordered one of the aurors to inspect their wands but they couldn't find any trace of the spell from their wands.  
  
At the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed Draco's amusement at the scene but when the Draco saw him, the Slytherin quickly averted his gaze. _'Note to self: Must have that Talk with Draco soon...It has already been too long.'_  
  
"I told you, Albus. These young lads are filled with Dark ---" The minister immediately stopped as he noticed several wands pointed at his direction.  
  
"You're being blinded by your prejudice. What happened was just a part of their parents' proctection over them. Now, if you don't have any valid reason for coming here..." The headmaster stared meaningfully at the minister who was now cowering at his penetrating gaze.  
  
"All right, we shall leave for now." said Fudge and he and his lackeys walked out of the castle defeatedly.  
  
It was at that point that Harry felt the horrible throbbing of his scar. The painstaking process of memory retrieval had activated his connection to Voldemort's mind once more. He gripped the table tightly and willed himself not to collapse.  
  
_"Wormtail, are you sure you have fulfilled your task to perfection?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." came the terrified mumble from a rat-looking man, bowing his head so low that it almost touched the ground.  
  
"Very well. It will not be long now. The boys shall come to me. And what a pleasant coincidence that Potter had met the other three...and that he was obliviated. Things are really progressing quite to my liking." stated the evil-looking man, apparently very pleased at the turn of events.  
_  
  
The vision ended and Harry realized that no one must know that the memory charm was already broken. It was something that he could use against Voldemort when the time comes...  
  
Then Harry became suddenly aware of someone's arms wrapped protectively around him and that he was leaning against something that was too soft to be a chair or wall. Slowly, he turned his head and saw the concerned face of Hermione...  
  
"J-Jeric, are you all right?" asked Hermione tentatively, trying hard to appear unaffected by their current position.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, never been better." he smiled at her warmly and stayed in her soothing embrace, ignoring the odd and furtive glances that the others were sending their way.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The following week's lessons were more intense for the group. The professors had decided to hasten their training after learning that the ministry was not so broad-minded about the SSPEW students. In fact, Fudge had been constantly harassing Dumbledore for information regarding them and had also been spreading false informations via the Daily Prophet. Even Harry did not escape the minister's wrath. Fudge had been insisting that Harry must be committed to a mental institution and had even went as far as arranging for someone from the St. Mungo's Hospital to check his mental state. To Fudge's absolute annoyance, the mind specialist declared him mentally fit for anything.  
  
The group's last lesson for that day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. As usual, Lupin hastened to leave after the session but Matt stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor." asked Matt suddenly while motioning the others to just leave him behind.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" asked Lupin hesitantly.  
  
"Is it true that being a werewolf heightened your senses?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Matt continued as if he hadn't heard him. "You know I have keen senses, too."  
  
"Really?" asked the professor in a guarded tone.  
  
"Yeah, I also like reading books and among my friends, I'm also the most serious one..."  
  
"That's very enlightening, Matt."  
  
"Yeah...enlightening. We have already finished reading the journal." Matt mumbled softly, as if he was almost afraid to let the words out.  
  
Lupin sighed heavily. "That's good." he lamely stated.  
  
Matt stared at him it frustration. "Damn it! Aren't you going to say anything substantial?" cried Matt exasperatedly. He had been planning that conversation for weeks but it was not going as he had hoped. He had initially entertained the idea of arranging a simple bonding session with him but he decided that the direct approach would be easier and faster. They were both adults, surely they could handle the discussion without any trouble at all...but he was having some doubts...Lupin was purposely being difficult.  
  
"Like what?" asked Lupin, calmly eyeing the younger man. "Like the fact that I'm your father?" he stated in an anguished tone that did not escape Matt's notice.  
  
"Is it that painful to accept me as your son?" asked Matt, hurt at the thought that the father he had longed for did not want him but he struggled not to show it.  
  
"No...I have no other wish than to have you here with me and proclaim to the whole world that you're my son. However, it's been so long and I'm not confident on how to act like one...I don't want to disappoint you." replied Lupin truthfully.  
  
"Are you kidding? From what I've seen and heard about how you treat Harry, I dare say that you'll be terrific at that role..."  
  
"I'm afraid that you won't forgive and accept someone like me as your father." Lupin explained further, not quite believing that Matt actually seemed eager.  
  
"Of course, I will. Nobody's perfect and I'm not expecting a perfect father. I just want someone kindhearted enough ... someone who would treat me as a son. Would you?" Matt asked hesitantly.  
  
Lupin smiled at him warmly. "That could be arranged." he said and with that, he thrust aside all his reservation and hugged his son tightly, washing away his guilt. After a few tearful seconds, they parted with their smiles still plastered on their faces. Then Matt suddenly thought of the thing that was baffling him and the other three members since they had read the journal.  
  
"Err, Dad, can you recall all the charms you used to protect the Journal?"  
  
"Of course! Why? Would you like to learn them?" asked Lupin, his usual somber expression replaced with pure happiness.  
  
"That would be good but it's not what we have in mind..." replied Matt.  
  
"Hmmm....We?"  
  
"We...as in all the band members. We have noticed that the journal entries do not coincide with the letter we got from Wormtail and we need to find out what he had done and why he had done it..." replied Matt and eyed his father wearily. "...we believe it has something to do with Jeric's vision the night the minister came..."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
**_Author's Note: Well, actually, I was seriously contemplating on NOT giving Harry's memory back so that he could make a fresh start but I figured he could still do it if he just plays his cards right...Besides, the readers as so going to kill me if I do that hehehe. Anyway, did you like this chapter? I sure hope so.  
  
Please Review ;-)_**


	18. Chapter 18 Other Talks and The Visit

**_Author's Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews! By the way, I'm really pleased that some people became finally suspicious of the tattoo (hah! took you long enough ... LOL ;-) Don't worry, you'll find out more about it later...here's a clue though....someone guessed correctly but I'm not telling who...and by the way, the Marauder's Journal will still appear later when the right time comes...(I'm really sooooo bad hehehhe)._**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Other Talks and The Visit**

Taking his cue from Matt, Billy decided to proceed with the dreaded talk with the menacing and unapproachable Severus Snape who, unfortunately, was his uncle. He glanced at Chuck who was chatting animatedly with Jeric and raised one eyebrow in silent question. Sensing his dilemma, Chuck raised his head and nodded slightly as a sign of encouragement but Jeric openly eyed him with concern.

"Would you like me to come with you?" asked the younger boy. "Snape is little...umm...difficult to handle..." he added tactfully.

Billy considered it for a moment but he shook his head after a while. "No, I think I could manage. Besides, the worst that he could do is yell at me -- I think."

"Right." stated Jeric reluctantly. "Just be careful...and prepare yourself from some awkward questions."

Billy nodded. He knew what the awkward questions might be and had prepared for it. Their group had surmised that if anyone would ask those question, it had to be Snape -- the most critical one. But they had also decided to tell him if he asked. They needed help and only he could give them the answers.

Billy headed towards the dark and smelly dungeon, silently praying that Snape would be a little accommodating. The trip was short and he reached the professor's office in almost no time at all. As he stood outside, he struggled with himself for the umpteenth time if he wanted to subject himself to Snape's torturous presence or not. Unfortunately, before he could decide on anything, the door opened and out came the man he was looking for. He opened his mouth to speak but Snape beat him to it.

"Do you have anything relevant to discuss with me or are you just planning to stand there all night?" The intimidating man raised one eyebrow when Billy did not reply immediately. "Well?" he prompted rather rudely. "If you're just going to waste my precious time then you'd better leave."

At that, Billy finally summoned enough courage. "No, sir, but it's a matter of opinion. Is the discussion about my lineage relevant enough for your intricate mind?" he asked defiantly.

Snape merely smirked at him. "I see, you also possess that abhorable Potter trait...such arrogance...It's a shame that you also did not acquire that horribly untidy black hair or the match would have been perfect."

"I got my hair and eyes from my mother...or have you forgotten that she was your twin sister? In essence, you're mocking her as well..." declared Billy more bravely than he felt. "So if you're done with that juvenile character assassination of my father, who I have not even met to pass judgment, perhaps we could carry on a REAL conversation?"

Snape eyed him with narrowed eyed then let out a tiny hint of a smile. "Very well. It's good to know that you have inherited our flair for words. So aside from your pathetic lineage, from Potter's side of course, what else do you wish to waste my time for?"

Billy hastened not to let his disappointment show. He had expected the man to at least talk a little about their uncle-nephew relationship but perhaps acknowledging his eloquence in speech was the most positive sign of acceptance that he could get from the man. "I wish to talk about your Dark Mark -- is that mentally stimulating enough for you?" he asked instead.

Snape observed the slightly bitter tone in his nephew's voice but he ignored it for the mean time. He focused more on the fact that the young man had used the possessive term "your" instead of the general "the" but he let it pass. 'He knows...' he reflected, pleased that his nephew was not as moronic as he first assumed. "What about it?" he asked, careful not to let any emotion show.

"I...We just wish to know how strong is Voldemort's control over the person bearing it."

"Are you really interested in finding the answer?" asked Snape shrewdly, his eyes never leaving Billy's face even for a moment.

Billy nodded courageously.

"Suppose we trade information...I'll tell you what you need to know and you tell me what's the deal with your tattoos. Don't bother lying to me about it. I can feel its connection to mine and I know you can feel it too." said Snape matter-of-factly.

"Fine...We have a deal." Billy agreed without hesitation. Why should he? That was what he had really come for. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

The two had a long and in-depth discussion about the dark mark and its connection to the tattoo. It didn't take them too long to figure out how things were. Unfortunately, the solution to the problem was still highly elusive even to their combined mental prowess. There was one option but they were highly reluctant about it.

"We're running out of time." said Billy in a panic whisper.

"How much more time do you have?" asked Snape, trying to maintain a calm facade but failing miserably.

"Until we turn twenty."

"And when is that?"

"First week of December..." came Billy's agonized reply.

"Merlin!" Snape dropped all pretense of coolness as he realized the severity of their situation.

"We know and if we could not find a better alternative, then we would have no choice but to go back..." said Billy with such a painful finality that caused the usually reserved professor to shudder involuntarity.

000000000000000000

Harry noticed that his conversation with Chuck had been a little strained as soon as Billy stepped out of the room. It seemed that Chuck was not only agitated about his friends but also felt out of place. Whereas his two friends had some other relations they could patch things up with, he had none and the lonely feeling was gradually overwhelming him. They had always been the inseparable trio but the situations had changed and time might come that they might not need him anymore.

Chuck was not the man to wear his heart on his sleeves but that night, he was just...vulnerable...and he did not notice their youngest friend's sympathetic gaze as he dwelt on his pathetic over-sentimental mode.

Finally, Harry took pity on his friend and handed him a picture that he found in his trunk.

"Who's this man?" asked Chuck, still in his melancholy tone.

"That's Sirius Black, your father...and he would have been a fantastic father to you had he been alive...He was one of the greatest man I've ever met...He died to save me, you know." said Harry and he couldn't believe he was talking about his godfather in such a neutral tone. Perhaps seeing another person's grief made him realize that he was not the only one to suffer great losses at such a young age. In fact, he could even consider himself highly fortunate compared to his three friends.

Chuck stared at him, "How do you know that he'd be a great father?"

"He's my godfather and he successfully escaped from Azkaban just so he could protect me from someone who was trying to kill me. He risked everything for me and I'm not even his son....just his friend's son. And trust me, he didn't know about you because if he did, he would have told me. That's how close we were..." replied Harry, not caring if Chuck noticed the lack of symptoms of memory loss in his speech.

But apparently, Chuck was not thinking straight for it did not even occur to him. "I guess I'm too late then...I would never know...all I would have are mere memories."

"Sometimes memories are enough..." commented Harry in retrospect. Seeing that Chuck needed some time alone, he left to deal with some unfinished business. Outside Professor Lupin's chamber, he surreptitiously summoned the map and the cloak from the Gryffindor tower, hoping that neither Ron nor Hermione was currently using them. He needed those items in what he was about to do.

As soon as the map reached his hand, he tapped it with his finger and whispered. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As expected, thin lines quickly appeared to reveal a map of Hogwarts complete with the names of those currently in it. Once he saw what he was looking for, he tapped it once more. "Mischief managed." The map immediately went blank and Harry pocketed it for safekeeping. He swiftly donned the cloak and headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

There, he waited patiently until someone could unknowingly let him in. He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, three staggering boys blurted the password and he went inside with them. He took a few seconds to observe his surroundings. Nothing had changed since his second year. The Slytherin Common Room was still as cold and brimming with dark emotions as before. He briefly wondered why Dumbledore did not change its motif to something more cheerful. Surely, the horrible statues of hideous snakes and wizards holding murder weapons were not his idea of suitable decorations for students lounge. And the dull grey wallpaper lined with Latin inscriptions written in blood! Harry shivered in distaste. It was enough to inspire anyone to go dark!What was Dumbledore thinking?

Anyway, before he lost his nerve and his still volatile sanity, he silently climbed up the stairs and entered a room. It was not locked since its solitary occupant was still waiting for the others to arrive. He knew his target was alone...brooding probably, which made his timing simply perfect. Cautiously, he locked the door and performed silencing charms inside the room. He observed that the lone occupant immediately tensed and gripped his wand tightly in preparation for an attack.

"Who's there?" asked the boy hastily, his not-so-even tone betraying his anxiety.

"This is me, Draco." Harry said and quickly removed the cloak so as not to unnecessarily scare the boy.

Draco immediately lowered his wand and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk." replied Harry.

"There's nothing to talk about." stated Draco stubbornly.

"Oh, but there is...there is..." said Harry calmly and sat on Draco's bed to make himself comfortable.

"You're just making things harder for me, Jeric." said Draco in a resigned tone.

"Call me Harry."

"W-what?" Draco's question sounded more like a surprised statement than a question.

"I said call me Harry. I came here as Harry, your previous enemy who now wants to make peace with you, and not as Jeric, the boy who you made friends with sometime ago." he stated simply.

"But why?"

"Don't be dense, Draco. It's so unbecoming of you." commented Harry in amusement. The boy was still too surprised to comprehend the implication of his statements. "You knew my real identity then but you still chose to save me. In my limited vocabulary, it is a clear indication of friendship."

"So, that's what this is all about? You're feeling compelled to be my friend just because of that? Don't be. I'm not worthy of that." said Draco in a dejected tone.

"Who said so?" asked Harry curiously.

"Damn it, Harry! Weasley's telling the truth. I'm a good-for-nothing Slytherin advocate of dark arts. If you only knew who my father is and what I've done to you in the past, you wouldn't be feeling so magnanimous now!" cried Draco in frustration.

"You're afraid that everything would turn to naught when I regained my memories?"

Draco nodded reluctantly. "It's not meant to be..."

"Is there a written rule that a death-eater's son should not make friends with anyone on the light side?" prompted Harry.

"No, but my father and his friends would surely kill me for that...not to mention my own housemates." replied Draco seriously.

Harry nodded grimly at that. He was perfectly aware that Draco was not exaggerating. "Then we could make it a secret...at least until after the light side wins...I firmly believe that you're not irredeemable, you know. You have already proven that. Agreed?"

"A-agreed." said Draco though still slightly unconvinced.

"See, it's not so hard. We can still hate each other for effect, so as not to make certain people suspicious but inwardly, we know the truth and that is enough....and it's already late. I've got to leave now." stated Harry, flashing the Slytherin with a warm smile. Then he added as an afterthought. "Oh, by the way, forgive me if I hadn't shaken your hand when you offered friendship during our first year. Like you, I was a little prejudiced too. But we've both matured since then and we're now capable of making our own rational judgments and decisions..."

Draco nodded absentmindedly then as Harry turned to leave, something clicked on his mind. "Harry!"

"Yes?" asked Harry, his smile widening a bit more. _'Draco is not a Slytherin for nothing.'_ he reflected.

"You remember!" It was a statement.

Harry bowed slightly. "Of course...We can't have old Voldie's perennial target running around without his memory, can we?" he said with a grin.

"Who else knows?"

Harry shook his head. "You're the first to know but don't tell anybody. I want it to be a secret for now."

"Don't worry. You can count on me." said Draco truthfully.

"I know."

For the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry saw Draco giving out a real smile. Harry turned to leave. One mission accomplished.

There was still another thing he must do. If only he could figure out what that was...

* * *

People in the great hall were impatiently waiting for the Headmaster to finish his meal. That morning, he would announce the schedule of the nearest Hogsmeade Visit and everyone was excited about it. Unfortunately, it seemed that the old man was deliberately slowing down his intake of food as if he was dreading making the announcement.

"I wonder what's wrong." commented Hermione as she watched the Headmaster divide what could have been a spoonful of dessert into eight miniscule pieces.

"Please don't tell me he's going to cancel the trip..." said Ron, alarmed at the thought. He had planned on bringing his best friend to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and other shops they had enjoyed before hoping that it would trigger something.

"If he does, then he's just doing it to protect us." stated Neville, seemingly not bothered by the idea at all.

Harry was startled at hearing Neville's voice. The boy had been very quiet since his arrival that he almost forgot his existence or maybe he was just too preoccupied to notice. Neville was not among those who hounded him for information. He just sat and listened but he never intruded. Sometimes, Harry caught the boy staring at him as if wondering about something but he never spoke a word. It was as if he was contemplating deeply on what to say and was patiently waiting for the right time to say it. But when was the right time?

Harry was jolted away from his reflection when Dumbledore rose to address everyone.

"Good morning, everyone! I am aware that you're all excited about the Hogsmeade Visit. The staff has decided that it would be held tomorrow." This was followed by thunderous applause from the students and sighs of relief but Dumbledore was not finished yet. "However, due to recent events, I regret to announce that only the students from the sixth and seventh years are allowed to go so if any of the younger students needed something, you can just request the professors or your older classmates to buy them for you."

A stunned silence followed the Headmaster's last pronouncement yet nobody dared to publicly question his decision. They understood why they were not allowed but they didn't have to like it. Instead, the younger students just showed their reservation by appearing downcast and refusing to talk about it at all.

The next day, it had become apparent that the visit was not something that the younger students took lightly especially the third years. They refused to watch the older students leave and were religiously picking on their food...They were so depressed that even the cancellation of their morning classes went unnoticed.

Harry was watching the brooding faces with sympathy, knowing fully well that it reflected his own disappointment. He knew perfectly well how it felt. He, too, had been banned from Hogsmeade before. In fact, he and his band mates were not permitted to go too, for security reasons. They perfectly understood the need for caution especially now that they had discovered and accepted something appalling yet unavoidable.

Harry racked his brain for something that could possibly cheer them up....and suddenly, it clicked! Of course, the answer was so simple! Voldie's Downfall could hold a show to cheer the whole school. Besides, he missed playing and he knew that his friends did too.

With an excited whisper, Harry informed his friends of his plan to hold an impromptu performance and asked them if they would be willing to do it.

"Well, why not?" commented Matt distractedly. His usual serious demeanor was replaced with gaiety since his talk with his father but apprehension for what they were about to do was taking its toll on him. His new-found inner peace had been shattered but he hoped that it would be restored in time.

At Matt's approval, the others quickly agreed. There was nothing to do since their trainors went to accompany the students in Hogsmeade. And it was a welcome change to their otherwise all-work and no-play daily routine. Who would have thought that the kindly headmaster could be such a slave driver?

They enthusiastically approached the staff table to ask for permission. The staff seemed delighted at their suggestion too and they quickly requested the unsuspecting students to stand back as they adjusted the tables and seats at the Great Hall to fit their purpose. The students watched in awe at what the professors were doing but they were nevertheless confused. The Headmaster had not announced anything else that would be happening that day so why all the fuss?

While the professors were busy preparing their make-shift stage, Harry and his friends went to retrieve their instruments. He was so thrilled with the prospect of performing once more that he did not notice a certain Gryffindor following him until the said person called his attention.

"Jeric." called a timid voice. Whoever that was seemed a little unsure of approaching him but did it nonetheless.

Harry turned around and was surprised to see Neville staring uneasily at him.

"Oi, Neville. Why are you here?" he asked curiously. He wondered why the boy chose to be left behind.

"I...I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Now, he was really interested.

"You've heard of what happened to me and Ginny a few months ago?" Harry nodded absently. The boy seemed pleased at that. "Well, it occurred to me that what happened was a direct consequence of us not being that prepared for a direct attack. I suppose our laxity was due to the fact that it has always been you..."

"And so?" Harry did not want to sound rude but Neville was taking an excruciatingly long time in making his point, whatever that was. Fortunately, the boy did not take offense in his words.

"I'm not sure if you could still recall....but a few years ago, we started a defense club called Dumbledore's Army. We learned lots of practical defense strategies and maneuvers there. Unfortunately, this year it had stopped and at such a crucial time too." At this point, Neville seemed to hesitate. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm wondering if you would be willing to continue it now that you're back. I've heard that you and your friends are taking lessons from Dumbledore and the others so your predicament would not be a problem at all."

Harry stared at him in surprise. Neville had just reminded him of something that had been niggling his brain for some time now. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. The wheels in his brain worked overtime as he considered his options. After Billy's conversation with the Potion's Master and later with the Headmaster, they had come to a painful conclusion that there would be no other available option. In a few days' time, the four of them had to leave to sort things out and there was no telling what the outcome of their mission would be.

Therefore, someone else had to take care of Dumbledore's Army. Someone capable and responsible enough...His thoughts immediately went to one bushy-haired girl who was growing more lovely each day. Unfortunately, that girl was also the Head Girl and she already had lots of duties placed on her hands. Another option was Ron, his bestfriend. However, Ron was also the Quidditch Captain and he still had his NEWTS to consider. Surprisingly, Draco also came to his mind but he hastily dismissed that thought. Much as he believed in the Slytherin's duelling capabilities, he was absolutely certain that the other members would never tolerate his presence. No, Draco definitely was not an option. It was simply unthinkable...Not to mention hazardous to his health.

Going back to his dilemma... who would lead the defense group? Why not Neville, a small voice told him. Yeah, why not? Neville was mature enough to handle that. Besides, he had noticed that his defense skills had improved greatly especially after what happened at the Department of Mysteries. Yes, Neville would do great and Harry told him so.

"Why don't you initiate it, Neville? I'm sure you could do it even without my leadership. I'm sure Ron and Hermione would be willing to help you. I could even pop in once in a while to teach new spells but I couldn't be the leader." said Harry, encouraging the boy to live up to the Gryffindor name.

"Why not you?" asked Neville in an almost fearful voice. Clearly, the thought of doing something so big frightened him. He was good at following the leader but being the leader was an entirely different thing.

"Well, aside from the fact that I know you'd be great at it, I or rather my friends and I had to leave in a few days time. We have no idea when we could get back..."

"But--"

Neville's attempted protest was cut off by the arrival of the other three band members.

"Hey, kiddo! We're wondering what happened to you...Here, take this." said Billy as he handed Jeric his instrument.

Harry grinned at the three for interrupting. "Glad you brought my guitar with you."

"Of course, anything to hasten the preparation. I'm just sooo thrilled...I never thought we could do this again and at a magical school at that." said Chuck excitedly.

"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Neville, momentarily forgetting his own concerns.

"WE'RE GOING TO ROCK THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" The band yelled simultaneously and grinned at Neville as if the whole world had a reason to celebrate. One would think that they were just normal adolescents benefitting from life's simple pleasures... but they have problems....In fact, their problems weighed far too heavy for their young shoulders to bear....But for now, they were going to enjoy....to forget even for a while that the power of darkness was looming before them...For now, just for a while....let time and destiny be immaterial....

"LET THE ROCKING BEGIN!!!"


	19. Voldemort makes his move

**Author's Note:** Hello...(bows head in shame). I am really really sorry for the long wait. It's just that once I found out that I'm pregnant, my husband totally banned me from using the computer. This is our first child so he's very protective. Another reason was that, after so many weeks of being dormant, I finally lost perspective and I found it hard to continue writing to the point that I even considered giving up on the story. However, after carefully meditating on things, I realized that I must finish what I have started because it is the honorable thing to do...so to all my readers who have been patiently (thanks to the anonymity of the internet no one has strangled me yet hehehe) waiting for the continuation, this chapter is for you... 

Anyway, back to the story...one reader commented that the band sounded like Metallica (is it that obvious that I love that band? hehhehe) so I tried to find another "less dark and heavy" song by other bands. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to find any so I'm back to Metallica - Whenever I May Roam....hope you enjoy ;-)

**JimmyPage**: Linkin Park?!? Don't worry, it never even crossed my mind. I apologize to those who like that band...it's just that I'm not into rap.... ;-)

**Black Vampire Mistress**: Thanks for giving my story a chance...by the way, it's a Harry/Hermione fic. Draco will have a lovelife too later but I'm still in the process of convincing myself that he and the girl I had in mind would be perfect together )

**Chapter 19 - Voldemort makes his move**

"LET THE ROCKING BEGIN!!!"

And the four band members excitedly ran back to the Great Hall, dragging a surprised Neville with them, their guitars swinging from side to side while the drum set was being carefully levitated by Matt towards the stage. They could hear muffled whispers following their every move but they deliberately ignored them...._Let them wonder... A little mystery won't hurt..._

"Wait, what about the DA?" asked Neville when they reached the stage that the professors have prepared for them.

"What about it?" asked Harry in surprise. He had assumed that particular discussion was over and done with.

"I can't possibly do it. I don't think I'm good enough." Neville replied simply, like he was merely stating a fact and not something of debatable nature.

Harry stared hard at Neville and gave him what he considered to be an encouraging smile. "You can do it, Neville. Being the leader doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to do all the work. Besides, I'm sure Ron and Hermione will help you. It just so happened that you don't have other responsibilities right now so you have more time for that." explained Harry patiently while tuning his instrument. He looked back and noticed that his band mates were almost finished setting up their equipments which were now powered with magic instead of old-fashioned electricity.

"B-but---" Neville blurted uncertainly, his face belying the faintest trace of panic.

"But what? You're one of the best members of the club. You learn the spells faster than most. The members respect you and you've grown. You're not the clumsy kid in first year anymore. You just have to believe in yourself sometimes." Harry patted his friend's back. "Come on, you can do it. I'll talk to the others about it later, all right?"

"Oh, okay." Neville mumbled more to put a halt to the conversation than anything else.

"Thanks, now why don't you go find a seat and let us ease your worries for a while?"

Neville nodded reluctantly and sat at a nearby table just as Billy was introducing their first song.

"Hey guys! I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell are we doing here...but don't you fret....you're going to have a better treat than those who've just left... This is for all of you so better appreciate this....grins.... Our first song's about our previous life as wanderers...something that helped us become strong and determined in everything that cruel fate has thrown upon us...Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you our band --- VOLDIE's DOWNFALL!!!"

As expected, the audience had extreme reactions about the band's name. Some screamed their approval (most of them Gryffindors, of course), some glared maliciously at the band but dutifully remained on their seats while others were perfectly contented with being neutral and pretending that it was just another ordinary name.

But the pandemonium that erupted was soon hushed as the band started to play another haunting melody followed by Billy's compelling voice resonating around the hall. One could almost feel the anguish and desperation with every word that escaped through his lips...

_ And the road becomes my bride _

_ I have stripped of all but pride _

_ So in her I do confide _

_ And she keeps me satisfied _

_ Gives me all I need_

_ And with dust in throat I crave _

_ Only knowledge will I save _

_ To the game I stay a slave _

_ Rover, Wanderer, Nomad, Vagabond _

_ Call me what you will_

_ But I'll take my time anywhere _

_ Free to speak my mind anywhere _

_ And I'll redefine anywhere _

_ Anywhere I roam _

_ Where I lay my head is home_

At this point, most of the audience were already captivated by the song and were banging their heads in time with the beat. Girls were literally swooning and the boys were noticeably ogling the guitarists as if they were attempting to memorize the way the song was being played but failing miserably since the hand movements was too fast....especially the lead part.

"Merlin, is that really Harry? Forget Voldemort and Quidditch, he could be great just by playing the guitar..." commented one pretty third year student who had been praising the high lords above that they had been banned from going to Hogsmeade.

"Gosh! Who could say that the saviour of the wizarding world could be so cool!" yelled another admirer.

"What do you reckon? Will they teach us how to play those instruments if we ask?" A fifth-year boy from Ravenclaw asked his companion who was as entranced as he was with their playing.

"We won't know unless we try."

"Forget saving the world, I'll be happy to take him as he is!" exclaimed another excitable teenage girl.

"Don't even think about it....I've heard he's going with that Granger girl."

"No, he's not!"

"Hey, look at that gorgeous vocalist! What a lovely voice...ooohhh!"

The professors, however, paid more attention to the lyrics and McGonagall pursed her lips in obvious disapproval but was too pleased that the students were enjoying themselves to say anything against the song. Madam Pince, the librarian, appeared to agree with her. Apparently, the music was too loud for her sensitive ears or maybe it was just the effect of being surrounded with books for much too long. Surprisingly, the intimidating Potions Master seemed to identify himself with the song and was occasionally caught tapping his fingers into the water goblet he was holding.

_ And the earth becomes my throne _

_ I adapt to the unknown _

_ Under wandering stars I've grown _

_ By myself but not alone I ask no one_

_ And my ties are severed clean _

_ The less I have the more I gain _

_ Off the beaten path I reign _

_ Rover, Wanderer, Nomad, Vagabond _

_ Call me what you will_

_ But I'll take my time anywhere _

_ Free to speak my mind anywhere _

_ And I'll redefine anywhere _

_ Anywhere I roam _

_ Where I lay my head is home.  
_

Just as the song ended, Harry's right hand immediately reached for his scar while the other three gripped their wrists tightly. All of them immediately stopped playing and their captive audience stared at them in confusion. 'Why the hell did they stop?' seemed to be the unspoken question in everyone's minds as they eyed the band staring enigmatically at each other on the stage...their wands drawn as if readying themselves for battle...

Harry was still clutching his scar and the other three were trying very hard to control themselves. Their anguished faces creating an aura of tension among those who could witness their every move.

For the band, the pain was tolerable...thanks to their constant practice of mind control....however, what the pain signifies was the one causing their distress. For them, the pain was synonymous to danger and where danger was lay the possibility of suffering, destruction and even ... death. But where was the danger? The answer immediately clicked on their minds as if it had just been waiting for the right time to pop in their heads.

!!! HOGSMEADE !!!

...The place where the sixth and seventh year students of Hogwarts have gone that morning...Of course, a very strategic place and time to attack...

'HERMIONE!' Harry thought in alarm as he felt a burning sensation inside his pocket. In a flash, he withdrew the piece of parchment from his left-side pocket. It was a duplicate of the parchment he had sent to his friends when he was still in hiding. Neville and Ginny didn't bring their part then that's why he wasn't able to help them that time but now, as he stared at the blinking parchment before him, everything else be damned if he wouldn't do anything to help his friends.

!!! HERMIONE, RON, GINNY -- HOGSMEADE --- DANGER !!!

Harry showed the paper to his friends then hastily got off the stage, earning strange ooks from the students. Chuck and Matt quickly followed suit, not even bothering to ask nonsensical questions or pack their stuff. Sensing the necessity to inform someone of their destination, Billy raised his right wrist as a signal to his uncle who he knew would figure out his message. After noticing the slightest hint of recognition from the older man, he too followed his friends to wherever they were going.

The other professors were too stunned to react instantaneously. By the time they were able to regain their senses, the four were already gone.

"Do you have any idea what it was all about, Severus?" a concerned McGonagall asked her colleague.

"I think something has happened at Hogsmeade and they are going to help defend the students." replied Severus evenly, gritting his teeth firmly as he felt the searing pain from his mark once again. The dark lord was calling...he had to go or else...But Severus did not wish to find out the consequences...There was just simply too much at stake. With a sinking heart, he stood up and with an elegant swish of his robe and a seemingly innocent hand movement to Professor McGonagall, he left the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Little brother, not to be rude or anything but are you sure you know the way?" asked Billy as they all passed the one-eyed witch and were currently following a dark and narrow path to heaven knows where.

"Of course, I've traversed through this path for almost a hundred times since third year...and don't call me little brother. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly little anymore." replied Harry indignantly then froze in his tracks as he realized what he had just said. He glanced at his friends and from their expressions, its implication was not lost on them too.

"Well, well...how come you didn't tell us?" asked Chuck after a few seconds.

"Tell what?" replied Harry nonchalantly.

"That you already broke through the memory charm." came the quick reply.

Harry let out a huge sigh as if what he was going to say was very hard for him. "Oh, that... I reckoned it was a strategic thing to do. Anyway, we're here so you better stay alert." whispered Harry as he lifted the trapdoor to Honeydukes.

"So, we can finally ask you the question everybody else seems dying to ask --- is Hermione your girlfriend or not?" asked Billy mischievously.

Harry stayed silent, carefully considering the question. "Well, actually, she is not officially my girlfriend...yet... but..."

"But you would like her to be, right?" pressed Billy, his lips twitching slightly in an effort to keep himself from laughing at Harry's expression.

"Yeah, of course...who wouldn't?"

"I guess you owe both your friends some apology, especially the red-headed guy. You seem ready to clobber him before."

"I guess so..." whispered Harry. Peering inside the sweets shop, he immediately noticed something peculiar for the normally crowded and noisy store. It was eerily quiet and the usual hustle-bustle of impatient customers were noticeably absent. In fact, as Harry courageously climbed out, there was not even a single soul in sight. Sensing no imminent danger, he urged the others to follow him.

"WHOA! What is this place?" asked Billy, briefly overlooking the fact that they were not there for leisure.

"I think we should ---" began Chuck when a red spark suddenly passed through the window, missing him by mere inches. Everybody else docked out of the windows' periphery to avoid any stray spells. "Oops, that's a close one. As I was saying, we should get out there and teach those death-eaters a few lessons in timing... Imagine, attacking students during a well-earned trip! How inconsiderate!"

"What about your connection?" asked Harry, concern etched on his young face.

"Don't worry, we'll manage. It's not yet completed so he doesn't have full control of us...yet. " replied Matt, his voice faltering at the last word. It grimly reminded them of the journey they're going to make in a few days time and the horrible repercussions should they fail on their task.

Before they could wallow in misery, Harry wisely led the others into the chaotic street outside. Spells were flying and people were struggling to be as far away from the place as possible. It only took Harry a few seconds to note that none of those running around were from Hogwarts so where were they? Trying to trace where the spells were coming from, the four rapidly made their way to the center of the village which appeared to be saturated with magical energy.

But doing that was very difficult. They had to maintain strong shield charms around themselves to prevent stray curses from knocking them out even before they have joined in the fight. Not to mention the irritating pain from the three's wrists and Harry's scar that seemed to steadily increase in magnitude as they approached the place.

"There they are!" yelled Chuck as he saw the throngs of cloaked figures preoccupied with hurling hexes at one another.

The four young men darted towards the raging battle, throwing their own curses along the way but careful not to hit anyone who did not resemble a death-eater. They were only a few blocks away from the combatants when all of a sudden, the commotion stopped. It was as if a horde of angels walked through the path. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the conflicting forces parted ways, revealing the confused faces of the light forces and the triumphant smirks from the dark-robed figures. In a swift assessment of the crowd, they were relieved to notice that no one was seriously hurt but they were puzzled by the death-eaters' behaviour. They did not seem to be taking the fight seriously. It even appeared that they were just playing games.

"See? As we have told you...they have come...just like what our master had said." declared one dark-cloaked figure, motioning one silver finger to the new-arrivals' general direction.

Harry glared at the filthy rat who had cost him a lot of misery. Yes, Wormtail was in his human form but in Harry's eyes, he would forever bear the stigma of a traitorous rat. "We came here not for your insecure master but to help our friends." He spat the words angrily then he raised his wand to hex the rat with anything. He hadn't decided what curse to use yet but he wasn't that fussy...even the killing curse would be preferable in his current state of mind.

Wormtail only leered at him. "Actually, we didn't come here to fight. We just needed to do that to draw you here." He stated almost lazily. The crowd was still immobile, just silently watching the curious exchange before them. But all had their wands poised in mid-air as if readying themselves for an immediate attack if necessary.

"We're here now. What do you want?" asked Billy sullenly.

"We were sent to give you a message." came the curt reply.

Harry smirked. "If that's the usual threats and warnings blah-blah-blah then you're just wasting your time. We're not interested."

"Oh, really? Then perhaps telling you that SSPEW had been destroyed a week ago would be useless, isn't it?" One figure who had a slightly different style of cloak butted in. He appeared to be the same age as Harry's new friends.

"W-what?!?" exclaimed both Chuck and Matt at once, focusing more on what the figure said and not his identity.

Billy's eyes immediately widened. "You!" he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the figure. He frantically searched the dark-cloaked figures and nervously licked his lips when he saw several others wearing the same style of cloak -- dark green, leather, with innumerable pockets to hide smaller weapons, and silver snakes etched on the edges -- no question about it...definitely the official SSPEW cloak. 'Damn!'

The man took great pleasure in seeing his distress. "Yes, our dear brothers. In fact, we were the ones who destroyed it. The castle was totally eradicated...you don't stand a chance now."

The three stared disbelievingly at their former schoolmates then upon sensing the truthfulness of their words, they slowly crumbled to the ground as if that piece of information had drained all their energy away in one swift motion.

"Y-you're lying." murmured Harry softly, afraid for his friends's sake.

"No, truth cuts more deeply so why should I lie?" replied the man who had such a curious effect on his three friends.

"Damn you! What's the message then?" asked Harry through gritted teeth.

"I thought you're not interested?" asked Wormtail innocently, intervening before the situation got out of hand.

"Fine. Don't say it then. Just don't blame us when your so-called master punishes you for a well-botched job." declared Harry impatiently. He was not in the mood for games.

Harry's last statement seemed to have done the trick. Wormtail immediately paled. "Our master awaits your arrival in his humble abode in a week's time. He said you could all apparate to his place due to your connection. If not, consider the offer nullified and he would attack Hogwarts right after the agreed time." With that said, the enemies immediately vanished into thin air, leaving the four young men angry and frustrated while the crowd seemed perplexed about what had really transpired.

A tap on his shoulder suddenly jolted Harry away from his reverie. "Jeric, are you all right? What was that all about?"

Harry looked up, pleased to see Ron and Hermione staring at him with a concerned expression. "We're fine. We'll tell you about it once we're back at the castle." he looked around and noticed that the professors were not around. "Hey, where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, Dumbledore and the other teachers had scattered to warn and help the others." replied Hermione.

"And some had gone to the Ministry of Magic to ask for help." said Ron, scowling at the thought. He did not seem too keen on that idea.

Harry frowned at that. "Then I think we better round up the others and head back to the castle. I'm not in the mood for another encounter with Fudge and his equally moronic minions."

**Back at the Headmaster's Office**

Harry had just finished narrating the events that had transpired since they arrived at Hogsmeade. Aside from the four band members, only Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Ron, and Hermione were present at the meeting.

"So, you see Professor, if they have really destroyed the school, then we won't be able to counteract the effect of the SSPEW mark." stated Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, the journey would be futile and we cannot fight its effect much longer. Is there no other way?" asked Matt despondently.

Dumbledore considered the situation carefully but said nothing. Instead, he turned his attention to the potions professor.

"Severus, do you have some news for us?" he inquired politely.

Snape stared reproachfully at the Headmaster. "We should have let them leave earlier. The dark lord is now so confident of his victory that he can afford to be complacent. Should they decide to attack Hogwarts, the school wouldn't stand a chance. He has a large number of very powerful new recruits -- all from SSPEW and from what I've heard, you already know some of them." The last statement was meant for Billy, Chuck and Matt.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we know them. They are really skilled both in armed and unarmed combat. Our elemental powers may be stronger but we couldn't hold our own against them given our predicament." stated Chuck grimly.

Lupin was visibly startled at his words. "Predicament? What do you mean?"

Snape immediately pulled up his sleeves to reveal the ugly mark that he had hoped would be gone forever. He signaled the three older band members to show their tattoos too. "Here. Look at these marks. See any resemblance?"

The others who were not yet aware informed gasped as they took an earnest look at the marks before them.

"Merlin! Is that also Voldemort's mark? And here I thought those cool tattoos wre just for decoration. " sputtered Ron, flabbergasted at the sudden discovery.

The three young me shook their heads grimly.

"No, this is not Voldemort's mark. It's the official SSPEW emblem, much like the Hogwarts crest, only it was etched on our skin instead of on our uniforms. According the SSPEW: A History, this mark was created and ulitilized by Salazar Slytherin to summon all the students in times of emergency or whenever he has something to announce to all. Sometimes he uses it to call on a particular student or professor without alerting the others about it. He was very secretive and that method saved him a lot of trouble." stated Matt then paused for breath before he continued with the tale.

"After his death, history became a little hazy since it was just passed from generation to generation through word of mouth and we all know how unreliable that is. Anyway, we have heard that the control of the SSPEW mark was passed through the headmasters until the time when Voldemort came to conquer the school. Rumours stated that he never really found the beacon but he mimicked Slytherin's idea to create the dark mark. Somehow, he discovered a way to link the dark mark to the SSPEW mark. I don't know how but one thing's for sure. We're doomed."

"Wait! Since Voldemort did not find the beacon then the most he could do is summon you, right? He won't be able to control you or anything." remarked Hermione excitedly.

"He can summon us, then use the Imperius Curse to control us. We're not immune to that, you know?" replied Chuck sarcastically.

"But what if the beacon was not destroyed?"

"Knowing our schoolmates? We'd be lucky to find any trace of the school at all. For them, destroy usually means remove from the face of the earth." stated Billy bleakly.

The whole group fell into a pensive silence. Everyone seemed to be at a loss for ideas when suddenly, Harry's eyes lit up with a glimmer of inspiration.

"Remove from the face of the earth you say? What if the thing we're looking for could only be found UNDER the face of the earth?" he exclaimed elatedly. Slowly, the others broke into tentative smiles. It was a long shot but Slytherin was known for his passion for building secret underground chambers.

"What's the big deal about the beacon anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

Snape rolled his eyes as if it was a very stupid thing to ask. "Mr. Weasley, not only can we counteract Voldemort's control over the SSPEW mark, but we could also us it's link to the dark mark to our advantage. Say summon them all to Azkaban, for example."

"Oh." commented Ron in comprehension.

"There's no time to waste. I would create portkeys that would bring you to a place that I know is nearest to your destination but from there, you're on your own. I'd also provide each of you with portkeys that would immediately send you back here if things don't go as well as planned. You may leave after dinner." said Dumbledore finally, albeit reluctantly. He chose some funny looking objects inside his office and turned them into portkeys. Then he handed them to each of the four young men who were about to go through an uncertain journey.

After a while, the meeting was adjourned and they all headed to the Great Hall.  
Signaling to his three older friends, Harry deliberately walked slowly, chatting with Ron and Hermione about school stuff along the way. As soon as they were out of anyone's hearshot, Harry stopped his friends from advancing any further.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron while Hermione only eyed him quizzically.

Harry drew a huge breath before speaking. "Umm...I have to apologize. I know this is long overdue but I want to say it anyway..."

"What for?" asked Hermione curiously.

"For the misconceptions. I mean...I accused both of you with things that are not true...I almost hurt Ron and well...ummm... I'm a little ashamed of my earlier actions...and uh--just want you to know that I-already-broke-through-the-memory-charm. " The last part was stated so hurriedly that it took a while for the two to process the given information.

"You mean you can remember everything now?" queried Hermione, her eyes lighting up expectantly.

"That's bloody awesome, man! So does it mean, we could hate Draco in peace now?" Ron plainly thought that once Harry recovered, he would not wish to have anything to do with the slytherin.

Harry's eyes narrowed a little but chose not to make a big deal out of it. Some things really took long to change. "I'm still cool with Draco. He's different now. Give him a chance."

"That's wonderful...getting your memory back and all but... is that all?" pressed Hermione, her eyes probing Harry's for something he couldn't quite define but he had an idea on what she wanted him to say.

Harry smiled inwardly at Hermione's persistence. _'At least no one could blame her for giving up on me that easily...'_ he thought but he'd rather talk about it without Ron's embarrassing presence. "Yeah...That's about it. I think we better head to the Great Hall before all the food disappear." he commented casually. He knew Ron's appetite would surely work to his advantage this time.

"Bloody hell! I almost forgot about that! Come on, guys, let's run!" shouted Ron as he sprinted to the hall way to reach the great hall at the least time possible leaving Harry and Hermione without even a backward glance.

Harry smiled at Ron's antics. He really missed goofing up with him but for now, he still had one thing to settle. Before Hermione could open the door to the hall, Harry quickly pulled her to his side.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise.

"Sshh....can we just talk for a minute?" asked Harry, quickly checking the corridors for any intruders or gossipers.

"Sure. What about?" replied Hermione though her voice was still a little dull.

"About what you were asking earlier...I ummm... I r-remember about the you know -- the night you visited me... I seem to recall you saying that 'it' was something to make me come back..." Harry was almost afraid to look at Hermione but he forced himself to see her reaction. However, instead of the disdain or mockery he was expecting, he found himself staring at Hermione's brown eyes, filled with an emotion that he could not define. "I h-have come back... D-do you think we could give it a try?"

Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Well, I'd fully understand if you don't want to. I mean... I just ---- "

Hermione suddenly broke off from whatever trance that seemed to overwhelm her and threw her hands around Harry at once. "Stop! Of course, we would give it a try, silly.... We've been trying for a long time... I think we could work things out."

"Really? I'll be leaving tonight again. Can you wait for my return? I promise we'd a proper couple as soon as possible." Harry stated hopefully.

"I will.. I will. Don't worry about me. I'll wait. Just be careful, okay?" inquired Hermione then was immediately cut off from any other words that she wanted to say when Harry lowered his lips to meet hers in a long and langurous kiss.

After a few more passionate moments, Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione. "I think we better go before someone sends a search party for us."

Hermione only smiled and hand-in-hand, they headed towards the great hall....

...only to be greeted by an unwelcome sight....

There, in the middle of the great hall, in all his stupid glory, was Fudge ranting about something once more....surrounding him were fully-trained aurors who seemed very loyal to the must-be-impeached-minister-of-magic.

"Fellows, don't be blinded by this boy's prestige. Didn't you hear what the enemies had stated? Our master awaits you..." Fudge paused slightly and waited for his words to sink in. Then noticing the appalled expressions of his listeners, he continued his tirade in a more confident manner. "It is very clear that this boy and his equally questionnable companions are in cahoots with the dark lord himself...They are undoubtedly dark wizards, therefore must be arrested to secure the welfare of the wizarding community."

Harry clenched his fists in barely suppressed anger. He had been restraining himself for too long. Wasn't it enough that the minister attempted to discredit him in his fourth and fifth year? Even went as far as declaring that he and Dumbledore were both insane and attention-seeking perverts? Hadn't he fought against the urge to hex the man when he had so arrogantly tried to arrest his friends just because he somehow discovered their link to SSPEW?

"...and now that glutton for fame was trying to fool us once more by pretending that he lost his memory." The minister smirked at Harry. "Merlin, he must be laughing about it with you-know-who when our backs are turned."

The chandeliers that had been dangerously swaying from side to side suddenly fell down in a violent crash. Glasses had scattered everywhere and everyone rushed to shield themselves from the hazardous splinters but Fudge went on with his mad rantings. Like a mad man so obsessed with hearing his own voice that he failed to notice his surroundings.

Harry had enough. Fudge must learn to pay the consequences of his greed for power.


	20. Back to SSPEW

**_Author's Note_**: Hello everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm really glad that you're still reading my story even if it takes me long to update (by the way, sorry again for that...) 

To those who asked, I still don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl but my husband and I are both wishing for a boy so please pray for us... and oh, the baby is due on July...so near my birthday hehehehe... Oh, by the way, can anyone guess who's gonna be Draco's girl in this story? Here are some responses to reviews but I'm sorry I cannot respond to all so I'll just say thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you'd still review after this chapter -)

**Jonquille**: Hey, surprise...surprise! It's not only Harry who's going to be in trouble here hehehe but it's not that bad, don't worry.

**Canislupus**: Thanks for the warm and pleasant review! It's so nice to hear that somebody is very excited about the story -)

**Justin Hale**: Thanks for the compliment though in my opinion, I still suck in the romance part of the story... hopefully, I'd get better at it soon... -)

**IOCI and Candie**: Hey, thanks for your reviews! I hope you didn't suffer from VD withdrawal this time... By the way, do you know each other personally or something? Just curious, I have this feeling that you do...and it's kind of cool because I only know one person here though I haven't seen her yet. Oh, by the way, can you guess who's gonna be Draco's girl?

**Devue and AngelHarper**: Oh, new reviewers! This is great! I hope you'd continue enjoying the story -)

**Chapter 20 - Back to SSPEW**

With fire raging inside his heart, he allowed himself to dwell for a while about the could-have-beens ...

_..Sirius who died while the ministry was still in denial... Hagrid who, in his effort to gather support from the giants, was trampled upon during a giant clan war... There were also several nameless witches and wizards whose only fault was to defy the dark lord... _

Things might have been different if only Fudge was not too cowardly to face the enemy head on. Some deaths could have been prevented...Some damages lessened. But no, he just kept on sending his men whenever he deemed it safe enough to do so. Never let anyone be fooled that Fudge didn't know the situation... That would be a terrible misinformation.

Yes, Fudge was now aware that the Dark Lord was back but instead of focusing all his energies onto defeating the known enemy, he resorted to a most trouble-free way of dealing with the problem - the usual diversionalry tactics - such as discrediting Dumbledore, Harry, the Order who had done nothing but lessen the impact of the Dark Lord rebirth. He had done that so that the people's anger would be diverted to them instead of on his own inadequacy as the supposed-to-be protector of the people - that way people won't blame him as much... or so he thought.

Harry glared daggers at the pompous man who possess not even an ounce of guilt in his body for all the wrong things he had done. Gone were his usual reservation against violence towards anybody... especially those in authority... But he didn't care anymore...

_...It's payback time..._

He raised one hand, too furious to even consider the repercussion of attacking the minister... but then he felt a gentle but firm hand restraining his wand arm. WIth a sigh, he reluctantly turned to face the one responsible for his distraction - Hermione.

"Harry, please don't..." Hermione pleaded though from her expression one might concur that she meant the exact opposite.

"Just one curse, honey. Just something to remind him not to do that kind of slandering to anyone ever again." he countered with all the patience he could muster.

"But you'll get into trouble."

"I've been in trouble all my life. I got used to it." came Harry's factual reply.

"Harry..." Hermione squeezed his arm lightly.

"No." was Harry's firm reply.

"Harry!"

Just then, the minister fell on the floor, rolling with uncontrollable mirth - an utterly demeaning behaviour for a high-ranking official like him. But nobody dared laugh on his face. Some snickered at the back but otherwise, the crowd just stared at each other nervously, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Harry heard Hermione's audible sigh of relief. "Whew! For a minute there, I thought you're going to do something really drastic." she casually commented, smiling broadly as she did so.

"Mione, I haven't done anything ... yet." he stated matter-of-factly.

The smile froze on her face. "Not you? B-but who?"

Harry shrugged noncommitally. He caught Draco's conspiratorial wink seconds before Fudge was hit by the Tickling Charm but deemed it best not to mention that tiny and irrelevant detail. "Who cares? I suppose I'm not the only one interested in blasting his head off. In fact, he got lucky - "

Harry was cut-off rather rudely by a stunning spell sent his way by a terribly furious minister. Fortunately, his instinct for self-preservation saved him from the maliciously cast spell though not from the two men who crept from behind him and quickly grabbed his arms effectively hampering any detrimental activity from him.

Billy, Chuck and Matt watched the seen unfold with a bit of trepidation. They braced themselves for any unfortunate incident albeit half-heartedly...They have no intention of making another grand exit from the castle they had come to consider as their second home but it looked like things might get sticky soon enough.  
Even the normally calm and collected Dumbledore seemed appalled by the sudden action of the aurors.

"What's the meaning of this, Cornelius?" he asked behind a polite facade though the uncharacteristic icy tony of his voice meant business.

The minister laughed maniacally. "Ha-ha-ha. Don't think I'm fooled, Albus. How dare that insolent brat attack ME like that?"

"ATTACKED? What are you talking about? Harry did not do anything to you?" exclaimed Hermione indignantly.

"We'll see, young lady." stated the minister in a strange tone. There was an unmistakeable mad glint in his eyes that alarmed those who had notice it. "Men, seize that brat's wand and cast the necessary spell to find out the last spells he used." he commanded one of his men and was swiftly obeyed without question.

The said blind follower pried the wand away from Harry's firm grip and performed the 'priori incantatem' as the minister ordered.

Fudge addressed the crowd arrogantly. "See what your golden boy has been up to."

But no one paid attention to his mindless gibberish. Instead, the people waited with bated breath, some expecting the worst and some expecting Harry to get away with anything, after all he was still the only boy-who-lived.

As for the afore-mentioned boy-who-lived, he was currently smirking, his eyes openly mocking the minister's every words and deeds... his hands clenched as though waiting for the right moment to strike.

The minister anticipated the result with sickening eagerness. Unfortunately, he was about to get one of the biggest disappointments in his pathetic life.

...Harry's wand shivered for a moment before a shimmering blue light emanated from its tip... Then the light vanished and the wand shivered once more but no one was interested with the next result - the first was more than enough to prove Harry's innocence.

A collective sigh of relief followed Fudge wide-eyed incredulity. "IMPOSSIBLE! Someone must have tampered -"

"As you can see, Cornelius, the last spell he used was a 'shield charm', from the Hogsmeade incident I suppose. You're accusation is once again baseless and malicious. Please don't make me lose whatever little respect I still have for you." stated Dumbledore in the same chilly tone he used before.

"No! This only proves one thing. Clearly, the boy is using dark magic to erase the last spell he casted." Fudge argued once more.

Snape gave a pointed look at the unreasonable man and stepped in to join the battle of wits. "I beg to differ. I would hardly consider a Tickling Charm a dark spell and assuming he did, do you really believe he would just employ such a childish curse when he could inflict something much more damaging?" he commented disdainfully as if speaking with a person of awfully inferior intelligence.

But Fudge seemed unfazed by the mockery. In fact, he appeared to be more resolute and agitated than ever. "So, that's how it is then...Lucius is right. There's a conspiracy against me. That's why the ministry kept bungling their jobs. You must have tipped You-know-who whenever there's an scheduled raid or rescue attempt through the snake..." he spat, pointing one finger at the furious Potions Master. "...so that the people would lose confidence in me and oust me from power." Then he pointed his fingers to those who considered his foes. "YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZARD!" he spat venomously.

"You're talking nonsense, Cornelius. Do you realize what you're saying? How dare you!" Professor McGonagall stood up in a fit of rage.

"I've never been more lucid." declared the minister stubbornly. "MEN, ARREST POTTER AND HIS ACCOMPLICES!"

As soon as the foul command escaped from his mouth, a whirlwind suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the hard earth immediately trembled and blood-curdling screams were heard from the men previously man-handling Harry. They now had their hands covered with third-degree boils and both their wands reduced to ashes. Witnessing the strange scene, the students scampered towards a more stable location to avoid disaster while the staff appeared oddly unconcerned.

The aurors who rushed inside instantly found themselves disarmed and paralyzed courtesy of the staffs who felt that the minister's command was way out of line and of course the whole student body were only too willing to join in on the fun.

Fudge stared at the scene before him with mounting horror. Seeing his men taken down at such an alarming pace wiped all the cockiness away from him. He was on his own now. In the corner of his eye, he noticed two balls of fire bouncing lightly on top of Harry's outstretched palms. In a blink of an eye, the previously arrogant minister lost his nerve and was reduced to a cowering and whimpering child left alone in the dark.

"Lucius is right. I should have listened to him from the start. They're ganging up on poor me. Oh no, they're going to kill me. Heaven, help me, please..." he chanted, clasping his hands together in a form of prayer.

But Harry was not fooled. His instinct dictated that the man was up to something fishy. "You're delusional, Fudge. If only you've done well as the protector of the people and not of rich and influential wizards, then we would have ended up as allies."

"I.Am.Not.Going.To.Ally.Myself.With.Dark.Forces." Fudge stressed out.

"Really? Sorry to burst your bubble but . you already had... by listening to another dark lord wannabe." Harry replied casually.

"You mean Lucius? He is an upright and respectable citizen. How dare you insinuate s-such a-" Fudge replied, unable to finish his sentence in a nervous fit.

"Your sense of logic defies my comprehension. Perhaps it's time for you to visit St. Mungo's. Too much ambition must have addled your brain to great proportion." The flames gradually died out as Harry said the words, then turned his back to the man. "Please don't do anything foolish again. I'll make sure you'll regret it. Consider yourself warned." Then Harry nodded slightly in Chuck's direction before making a tentative step forward. He counted up to three.

One...

Two...

Three...

BOOM!

As expected, Fudge quickly recovered from his stint, his wand poised to attack. The manic glint returned to his eyes and an almost hysterical laughter escaped from his lips... but before he could fire a single curse, he suddenly found himself covered with ice, his mad expression clearly captured in the transparent sheets of frozen material.

Harry turned to face the minister and smiled wryly. "You had your chance and you blew it - big time."

****

The next day, the castle was in uproar about the articles that appeared in the local newspapers. For once, the reactions were similar but with varying levels of indignation.

**"HOGWARTS: UNDER YOU-KNOW-WHO'S CONTROL?"**

_Former Minister Cornelius Fudge and two aurors were rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital by Hogwarts professors for treatment after a riot broke out at the school last night. According to some reliable sources, Former Minister Fudge and his trusted aurors went to the school to arrest Harry Potter and the SSPEW students for questioning but they were met with violent resistance from both the students and the staff._

_'It was really scary! They were ganging up on us. Potter had them under control." stated an auror who went with Fudge._

_There's a rumor that the Potter group are currently in hiding but as of press time, nobody from Hogwarts has made any comment or statement regarding the incident._

_ - The Daily Prophet_

**FROZEN FUDGE GOES NUTS!**

_Last night, Hogwarts was forced to defend its own against the unwarranted attack by the minister and his aurors. Harry Potter and his friends were about to be arrested for alleged practice of Dark Magic when the incident occurred._

_'It's totally ridiculous! I mean, it's Harry. He has saved our asses several times and you-know-who murdered his parents so why the hell would he turn against us?' commented an indignant student from the Slytherin house who wished to remain anonymous for his own protection._

_As of press time, the two aurors treated for severe burns were already released from St. Mungo's but Fudge was still under observation. According to the healers, he might be suffering from an acute mental illness that has been ignored for so long._

_With the current minister unable to fulfill his duties, who's going to be the new minister?_

_ - The Quibbler_

But the school itself was lacking of any activity. The teachers cancelled all the classes for the day and, for some mysterious reason, encouraged them all to spend their time practicing defensive and offensive spells - and the strangest request of them all - to talk to Neville Longbottom. Now, they had nothing against the boy. He was nice and all but why the hell would they be asked to talk to him? Was he ill or something?

Somehow, none of the teachers deemed it necessary to give them the details for such a strange request.

But not everyone was as painfully clueless to what was going on.

Draco Malfoy, for one, was totally aware of the situation. In fact, he was currently holding his father's letter in his left hand and Harry's note, written in haste before he left, in his right hand. Based on his stoic face, no one would have guessed that he was stressed out with both letters. Only the slight crease on his forehead betrayed his thoughts...and the ummm... barely noticeable jumpy attitude.

"Hey, Draco. I know it's you." a dreamy voice suddenly floated out of nowhere causing Draco to jump up in surprise.

Quickly regaining his composure, he turned to face the intruder who dared deprive him of the much-needed solitude. He put up a steely mask and addressed the person haughtily. "Know what?"

"That you hexed the minister to save Harry from doing the same thing himself." the unwanted intruder pressed on.

"That's totally ridiculous! Why would I do such a thing?" replied Draco incredulously but the intruder seemed unconvinced.

"So why did you? I seem to notice a particular lack of open hostility between the two of you."

"Come on, Loon - err- Lovegood, don't be daft. There's no sense in fighting someone who don't even remember you."

The girl raised one eyebrow at that. "Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say." Then before she left, she added lazily. "Oh, by the way, do you know that you're almost as handsome as Ronald when you smile? You should do that more often."

Draco almost gagged at her words. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or insulted by the comparison. Almost handsome? Puh-lease! As far as he was concerned, he was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Definitely incomparable to that hot-headed Weasley. _'Perhaps that girl needed to have her eyes examined by the specialists.'_ he thought irritatedly.

****

The four travelers reached the site quicker that they had anticipated. It was almost anti-climactic after their impressive departure from Hogwarts but who's complaining? Definitely not them.

"Is this it?" inquired Harry curiously upon seeing a large mass of fallen debris and splinters of wood.

His companions nodded solemnly.

"I told you we won't find nothing here." said Matt as they continued examining the ruins for some clue to an underground chamber.

_... The...heir...has...arrived..._

_...evil...must...be...stopped..._

_...free me...free me...free me..._

"Sshhh...Did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"Hear what?" asked Billy, straining his ears to try to find out what he meant.

The other two appeared not to have heard the voice too...and Harry immediately understood... The words were uttered in parseltongue.

_"...Who...are... you?" he hissed back._

_...Salazar...Slytherin..._

_"...You..are...evil!...Why...should...I...free...you?"_

_...I.. am ...not...evil...I...just..want...to...find... the... impostor... who... tricked ... my ... faithful... servant... into ...serving... him..._

_"How...can...I... be... sure... that... you... won't... harm...us... afterwards?"_

_...I... solemnly... swear... that... I... wouldn't ... harm... any... of... you... That's ... a... wizard's... oath... and... breaching... that... oath... would... result... to ... my ... utter... destruction... _

Harry turned to his friends and translated the conversation to them and confirmed if the Wizard's Oath really worked. When the three agreed, Harry set to work to liberate the entrapped wizard, hoping that the action would be beneficial for them.

_"Fine... open...up..."_

To their amazement, a heavy metal trapdoor embellished with life-life animated snakes suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them, where fallen, jagged stoned lay scattered.

The four cautiously lifted the door and they all shuffled inside a narrow path, just eight feet wide, with walls covered with one painting of a stern-looking wizard after another. The path eventually divided, then twisted sharply, and finally became what seemed to be an endless flight of stairs.

At last, they reached the deepest chamber - a high-vaulted cell, barely illuminated by low-burning torches fueled by magic. And there, hovering behind the vaulted cell, was Salazar Slytherin himself, in his silvery and ghostly splendour.

_"...Open... up..." _

Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly as Slytherin floated out of the vault in haste. "I would never have guessed that you're own heir would be the one to lock you in here." he commented. Thankfully, the ghost could not

"I beg your pardon? What heir are you talking about?" asked Slytherin indignantly.

"Voldemort... or Tom Riddle... you know, the one who fancies himself as the dark lord?" replied Harry, puzzled that Slytherin didn't seem to know his own descendant.

"Surely you're not suggesting that you're thinking he's my heir!" Slytherin bristled with annoyance.

"Isn't he? He told me himself that he's your heir and everybody else was thinking the same thing. He went to Hogwarts, you know, so many people are quite aware of his background." stated Harry though the turn of the conversation was so in conflict with his own knowledge.

"That's totally ridiculous! If he's truly my heir, don't you think I would have arranged for him to study at such a mundane and watered-down version of a magical institution instead of the ultimate wizarding school that I, myself had built? He's a fraud!" roared the voice of Salazar Slytherin after being woken from his deep slumber.

"How could Tom Riddle be a parselmouth if he didn't inherit it from you?" countered Harry while his three companions appeared amused by the exchange.

"What about you? You're also a parselmouth. Does that also make you my heir?" asked Salazar enigmatically.

Harry blanched at the horrible thought. "Of course not! According to Dumbledore, I only got that ... that trait when Voldemort tried to kill me. He said that Voldemort accidentally transferred some of his powers to me."

"Really now? Let me tell you a secret, lad... Dumbledore does not know everything... However, Rowena did and she had told me once that such an ability was a gift and could never be transferred from one wizard to another neither could it be inherited. Therefore, that fraud had nothing to do with your being a parselmouth."

"Great...just great..." Harry murmured dryly. Instead of being relieved, Harry felt unnerved by that revelation. He could never blame his ability to Voldemort again and that thought was a little disconcerting.

"So what shall we do to end his charade?" asked Slytherin eagerly.

"Are you really going to help us?" asked Billy curiously.

"Why do you doubt my willingness to help Hogwarts?" asked Salazar exasperatedly, highly offended by Harry's insinuation. "If you don't recall, I was one of its founders. I would always be there to protect it if necessary. Same as my school. Once Voldemort is gone, I could change it back to its original curriculum before the pretender intervened with a few added subjects of course. There's always some room for improvement."

"Sorry. It's just that we're still having a hard time reconciling what we know about you before and what you are saying now. You see, we were under the impression that you had wanted to err - purge the world of all muggles and muggle-borns witches and wizards..." stated Harry anxiously.

Slytherin shivered in blatant disgust. "Rubbish! How could the history been this distorted! Let me tell you, I did nothing of that sort. I had left Hogwarts for professional reasons and not personal ones. I had wanted to teach magic exclusively to the purebloods but it doesn't mean that I wanted to eradicate the entire nonpurebloods in existence. That would have been disastrous and downright evil. I was never like that! I just wanted to preserve our supreme wizarding tradition while the other founders were more accommodating but our differences in opinion never got in the way of our friendship. In fact, I had remained friends with the other founders till the time of our deaths. "

"Oh." For once, Harry was speechless.

The founder tapped his left foot impatiently. Unfortunately, the intimidating effect was lost because his audience did not even notice it. "What?" he asked. "Please do tell what you want before I lose my patience."

"The beacon...We need it to stop the pretender from controlling your students for evil purposes and to somehow nullify his power over the dark mark." stated Matt nervously.

Slytherin became curiously silent at that.

"B-but you don't have to give it to us, sir. If you would be kind enough to remove his control over the SSPEW mark, then it would be highly appreciated." added Matt hastily, worried that the founder might have thought that they were asking too much.

Slytherin raised one hand to calm them down. "I would gladly hand it over to you if that would be the best course of action. Unfortunately, it's not in my possession anymore."

"W-WHAT?" The four exclaimed at once in frustration.

"B-but if it's not with..and Voldemort doesn't have it either...then where is it?" asked Harry with a sinking heart.

"With my last living descendant of course." replied Slytherin as if that was an obvious fact. "It just needs to be activated." he added.

"Oh, blast! We're almost out of time. Where are we going to find your heir?" cried Billy in distress.

The founder rolled his eyes at that. "How could someone so young be so dense? Haven't you realized yet why that charlatan still cannot control the three of you when all the others were already putty in his hands?" he queried in mock amazement.

Billy, Chuck and Matt immediately turned to Harry whose face had lost its color at the unexpected revelation.

"M-me?" he gulped nervously and pointed at himself in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, you. Thank Merlin you finally caught on..." replied Slytherin, smirking in a self-satisfied way.

"N-no..." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Yes." Slytherin glowered at him, insulted by the lack of appreciation. "And now, perhaps you could help me recover my favorite pet, Nagini, from that impostor."

"Nagini?" exclaimed Harry in astonishment.

"Must you always repeat my words?" admonished the founder.

"Err- no, I was just a little shocked, that's all." replied Harry shame-facedly.

"Very well...I suppose we must return to Hogwarts before it's too late."

****

**_Author's Note: Please review...thanks -)_**


	21. Hogwarts Has Fallen

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry. bows head in shame . I have no wish to ramble or offer any pathetic excuse for the delay. Suffice it to say that I've given birth already and almost died for that. But our baby boy is very healthy and adorable so spending some quality time at the ICU has been worth it._

_I'm not sure if you're going to like this chapter since I seem to be out of sorts after the operation but I hope you will._

_To those who haven't given up on this story, thank you. I'll try to make the story more interesting (and hopefully update faster) for you. Happy reading ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Hogwarts Has Fallen**

"I suppose we must..." agreed Harry half-heartedly. No, it was not that he didn't want to return. It was just that he was really confused at the moment. He was certain that the confirmation of his being Slytherin's heir from the man himself would not bode well with certain people in the school. The thought was a little disconcerting to say the least.

Salazar merely raised an eyebrow at the display of passive compliance on Harry's part but he chose to ignore it. He had to admit that his revelation was overwhelming enough for the younger boy and that it should not bother him that much. After all, history was against him and it takes more than a few incredulous outbursts to erase all those doubts. Instead, he clasped both of his hands and chanted until a shimmering silver and green rope materialized in front of him. He then beckoned the boys to take hold of any part of the rope and in a flash, all of them was immediately transported to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The band members almost sighed with relief until they noticed that the hall was much too quiet to be normal. As expected, there were lots of people dining at the Hall. Nothing seemed out of place except for the different attire of the people. The sinister anticipation that hung into the air was so thick that the group was almost suffocated with it.

"We're too late." muttered Slytherin before the first batch of curses were sent their way and the metallic clang of swords warned them of danger beyond their wildest imaginations.

The following minutes were a bit hazy as the four tried to dodge all the curses and send numerous attacks of their own. They were not yet aware of what's happening and how it came about but receiving curses and sword cuts on their return were not their idea of a warm welcome.

"BLOODY HELL!" cried Chuck as a razor sharp sword grazed through his wand arm, the pain causing him to drop his wand.

Harry swore when he saw this and immediately sent two fireballs to the offenders before rushing to his side. He hastily handed back Chuck's wand and checked the wound. "Is it poisoned?" he asked warily.

Chuck grimaced as he stared at the greenish-black liquid oozing from the sword cut. "I'm afraid it is. SSPEW trademark, you know. Part of our training." he replied wryly.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "CHUCK'S HURT! WE NEED TO GET TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled to his friends as he hastily stunned two unknown figures who were coming too close for comfort. "WHERE THE HELL IS SLYTHERIN?" He knew that they couldn't possibly escape unscathed without the founder. They needed him to portkey them out as soon as possible. There were just too many guards to make a hasty and harmless getaway.

"Gathering intelligence. I bet he's really furious." replied Matt as he successfully escaped an attack from behind but hissed in pain as a cutting hex made its way to his chest. Fortunately, the cut was not too deep to cause severe internal injuries.

"No need to bet. I heard him muttering something like 'not this school too' before he floated away. Unfortunately, there's only so much --- " commented Chuck then stopped abruptly as he identified one of their assailants. "KARL?"

The man called Karl bowed before them with a flourish before raising his left hand to signal his cohorts to return to whatever they were doing before their arrival. He then swished his robes gallantly to flaunt the sinfully expensive dark green leather etched with silver snakes on the edges but this time, a huge black skull was affixed at the back as if to reiterate the fact that they were Voldemort's subordinates now.

"How foolish of you to return." said the man dryly, intimidating with the variety of scars littered on his once handsome face. He had seen too much evil far too soon. His aristocratic features were now filled with cynicism that no one would have guessed that underneath the cold surface used to lay a cheerful adolescent.

Matt chuckled derisively though a bit forced. "I thought you'd be stronger that the others, Karl. I guess I was wrong."

Karl Martin was one of the rare trainers at SSPEW whom they got along with. Although he did not openly support them, he was always willing to secretly help them whenever necessary. He was one of those who helped them escape SSPEW's assasination plot after they were expelled. He was one of the good ones. He may have killed someone at school but still, he was one of the good ones. After all, killing to preserve one's self was not considered a crime but an act of self-defense.

For a split second, Karl's steel blue eyes wavered a bit, showing the part of him that was still fighting the curse, but resisting seemed to drain him of energy and the mask quickly returned. "By submitting myself to the greater power, I've made myself stronger." he declared arrogantly.

Harry stared hard at the one called Karl. "What happened to Hogwarts? Where are the professors and students?" he asked calmly but an observant one would see it for what it was -- the lull before the storm -- and Karl was a very observant person indeed.

Another flicker of doubt clouded Karl's eyes before it was once again replaced with the ugly mask. "The Dark Lord wishes to take over the Hogwarts and his wish is our command. All the Hogwarts' staff are being kept prisoners --- "

"Even Dumbledore?" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"Yes, even that old fool. As I've mentioned earlier, all the Hogwart's staff are being kept prisoners except for the seer called Madame Trelawney while the students are undergoing what we call an academic revolution. I reckon the new curriculum would be much easier to handle than their previous ones. The master expects them to be happy and contented with the changes." replied Karl with the same undercurrent as Harry's.

Harry snorted at hearing Trelawney's name and idly wondered why she was spared and why Dumbledore did not put up a fight. It was so unlike the headmaster to just hand the school to Voldemort just like that. Well, whatever the reason was, he hoped it was reasonable and not just a wild gamble on the headmaster's part. But he did not voice out his concerns. Instead he inclined his head and laughed mockingly at the man. "How predictable! Your 'esteemed' master lied once again. The one-week deadline has not passed. You have no right to attack Hogwarts." he said matter-of-factly.

Karl grinned maliciously. "Oh, but we haven't attacked yet. No one has died ... as of yet. This is merely a warning."

"Semantics." commented Matt while his eyes roamed around to check out the castle's interior. _'No blood. No broken furnitures. The walls are intact. Good. He's telling the truth. So how the hell did they manage to take over the school?'_

Karl only smirked knowingly at them. "Whatever. It's actually irrelevant to the grand scheme of things but it must be done. You have exactly five days before the deadline. Leave now and make sure you choose the 'right' decision. The master shall wait for you."

"Why wait till then? Why don't you just kill us all right now?" challenged Billy while attempting to tend to Chuck's wound which was rapidly taking effect. He was curious as to why they were being let off easily. It was not the typical way that SSPEW or death-eaters handles things. There was something weird going on.

"Much as that idea thrills us all, we have no right to disobey or question our master's plans and decisions. Consider yourselves lucky that you still get to live for a few more days. Enjoy it while it lasts..." replied Karl with a frown that was so difficult to decipher.

The four simultaneously raised their eyebrows and curled their lips in derision but the arrival of a livid founder saved them from making any rash comment.

"So, this is how you had ended up... SSPEW have bred strong wizards before... strong enough to counter the Imperius. But now I see that Tom Riddle has managed to destroy not only the school but also its integrity and internal strength. Why have you allowed that to happen?" Salazer Slytherin uttered with barely controlled anger.

Instantly, Karl dropped to his knees and bowed down before Slytherin. "But Lord Slytherin, our master is your heir. Aren't you pleased with his plans?"

Slytherin stared intently at the man to convey a message of great significance. "Tom Riddle is and never was my heir. That pathetic excuse of a human being is nothing but an imposter." He then waved his hand in Harry's direction. "This boy is my last true heir and your self-styled lord is doing his best to destroy him so that his deepest secret shall remain as such." Slytherin produced the same shimmering silver and green rope and muttered a few words. Then he turned once more to challenge the man. "I know he's controlling you but you're a trainer... an SSPEW trainer. Show me your pride."

And with that, he threw the other end of the rope to his four companions and they all disappeared with a silent pop.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Common Room, blissfully unaware of what's happening outside their little safety zone...

"I wonder what they're playing at..." muttered Hermione as she stared at the schedule of classes on the bulletin board.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, too tired to analyze things at the moment.

Hermione turned to him and ordered him to read the class schedules. "I mean, aside from locking up all the staff, we seem to be perfectly fine. No one has harmed us or anything. The only different things now are the subjects we're going to take and those who are going to teach them. I wonder how our classes would be like with Death-Eaters teaching them..."

Ron tried to ignore her rantings as he perused the notice on the board.

****

**ATTENTION: NEW HOUSE SCHEDULES**

**_ SLYTHERIN_**

9am - 12 pm : Dark Arts and Its Practical Uses

1pm - 4pm: The Subtle Art of Potion Making

**_ RAVENCLAW _**

9am - 12 pm : The Emergence of Dark Lords and their Noble Mission

1pm - 4pm: Algebra / Geometry

**_ HUFFLEPUFF_**

9am - 12 pm : House Management

1pm - 4 pm : The Emergence of Dark Lords and their Noble Mission

**_ GRYFFINDOR_**

9am - 12 pm : Recreational Arts

1pm - 4pm: House Management

His eyes suddenly bulged as comprehension finally sunk in. "BLOODY HELL! THEY CHANGED OUR CLASSES TO 'HOUSE MANAGEMENT' AND 'RECREATIONAL ARTS'? WHAT KIND OF STUPID CLASSES ARE THAT?"

"Shh! Not so loud. Remember, there are guards outside." hushed Neville who was silently observing the exchange from one corner. "As for your question, 'harmless' ones, I think."

Hermione nodded carefully. "That's what I'm saying, Ron. They've changed our curriculum to those who posed the least danger to them. And if you look closely, all houses have different schedules, thus, effectively reducing the risk of inter-house unity. Why didn't they just kill us or something? It would be less stressful on their part if we're out of the way."

Ron's eyes bulged some more. "You've got a point there, 'Mione."

"Not to mention the fact that their choice of subjects were a little unnerving too. I really wish we have a way to communicate with Harry. They might have an idea on what to do here." Neville stated matter-of-factly.

"What about the DA?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Since we can only go out of the common room during classes and meal times, I'm not sure we can manage that. We can continue here with the Gryffindor members but even then, we can only do so much." replied Neville then added in a soft tone. "You know I've been thinking...The only 'free' students here are the Slytherins...and to some extent, the Ravenclaws..."

Hermione sat up straighter, intrigued at what Neville had to say. "What do you have in mind?"

**_

* * *

The following day..._**

In an abandoned classroom farthest from the hall sat a certain blond-haired Slytherin who was deep in thought once more. He, of course, had noticed the commotion at the Great Hall the previous day but decided to pay it no mind. There were times when ignorance was bliss. He didn't care who those damn fools had tortured the day before. He couldn't stop them anyway. He just hoped that it was not one of those bloody Gryffindor friends of Harry who still lack the ability to discern the appropriate time to display their famed Gryffindor stupidity err... bravery.

He had more important things to ponder upon... like Harry's request. He had already burnt Harry's and Lucius' last letter but he had committed Harry's missive to memory. And it was giving him terrible headache as of late.

_Draco,_

_We're leaving tonight right after the feast. _

_Please help Neville with the DA. You know what I mean _

_but be discreet about it. We don't need complications right now._

_Be careful._

_Harry_

_P.S. In case you need to contact me immediately, _

_talk to Hermione. She'll know what to do. _

Draco rubbed his throbbing temple hard to ease the pain but several minutes later, the headache was still there. He sighed. Two days ago, Harry's request seemed difficult but manageable but now, it appeared to be downright impossible. Heck! He couldn't even see Longbottom anymore except during mealtimes and even then, he couldn't just walk up to him and talk about strategies or something. They didn't have classes together. They were not friends... He was in Slytherin... therefore there was no valid reason for him to talk to Neville.

Unfortunately, this was also a time when he couldn't just give up easily. Things were more dangerous and he needed to help Neville pull his act together before pressure kills him first. But how?

i'What to do... What to do...'/i He paced back and forth until even the wooden floor of the ancient classroom squeaked in irritation but he ignored it. Some matters were too important to even think about anything else. 'Damn it! Where's the class know-it-all when you need her?' he growled in frustration. Wracking his brain for two straight days did not provide him with any brilliant idea at all... or perhaps he must look at it from a different perspective.

Such was the extent of his pre-occupation that he failed to notice someone enter the room. That certain someone was currently watching him with amusement rather than curiosity. It was not until that person voiced her opinion that Draco became aware of her presence.

"Where's the icy calmness, Draco? Was it confiscated by the intruders?" she asked lazily as if the answer was of no consequence to her. Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't. It was really hard to tell with Luna Lovegood.

Draco glared at the girl but bit back a scathing reply. Perhaps another head would make things clearer for him. Besides, the girl was in Ravenclaw. There had to be a reason why the hat placed her there. With that in mind, he explained his dilemma to her and tried hard to ignore the smug expression on the girl's face as he finished his tale.

"Well?" he inquired impatiently when the girl apparenty lost interest in him and was now avidly staring into space, unmoving. It was like conversing with a mannequin... beautiful but inanimate. But of course Luna was not a classic beauty. He had to erase that thought immediately. She was not even pretty in the strictest sense of the word. She just had an intriguing face that's all... nothing to be excited about. He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Luna looking quizzically at him.

"Well?" he repeated nonplussed as if he hasn't just been caught staring at the strangest girl in school.

Luna blinked wildly at him, her puzzlement still evident on her face. "You haven't figured it out?" At Draco's incredulous but annoyed expression, she continued. "It's obvious. The DA must continue under the guise of a Music Club or something equally 'harmless'. You just need to convince the higher-ups that it must be done to make the residents happy and avoid rebellion."

It took Draco a few seconds to absorb her words and then he smiled genuinely. The girl was brilliant! Yes, convincing their captors would be tricky but with a few well-chosen words, he could do it. And like the perfect aristocrat that he was raised to be, he bent down and kissed the back of her left hand in gratitude.

"You're really a Ravenclaw." he stated simply.

If Luna was surprised by his actions, she did not show it. Instead she said. "Of course, I am..." Then she added nonchalantly before she went out the door. "...but the benefit goes to Neville...He thought it through and I'm just the messenger."

Draco was dumbfounded at that.

_'Neville?'_

_'Neville?'_

_'NEVILLE!'_

_'Merlin! I'm losing my touch...'/i he groaned before deciding that maybe, Longbottom was not a lost cause after all._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_If anyone's wondering how Luna got the message, then here's the explanation for that. Hermione pretended to return a book to Luna in which she enclosed a letter she charmed so only Luna could read it. Then she requested an innocent, charming first year to return it for her. The guards allowed it because the freshman seemed harmless enough and returning a book seemed safe. Unfortunately, it has to be a one-time thing because the guards would get suspicious if they do it often._

_Anyway, please review. Thanks ;-)_


	22. Dumbledore's Gamble

**_A/N: Hey, I haven't read book 6 yet but I know that this fic just became AU. I've already guessed that Hermione would end up with Ron and Harry with Ginny even before book 6 came but I just feel like making a different pairing so please don't hold the Harry/Herm pairing against me._**

**_By the way, does anyone know why nedvedisno1 is missing from If you know what site he's in now or what nick he's using, please let me know. Thank you for those who reviewed and I apologize if I can't respond to them yet... maybe later when I can use the computer for a longer time..._**

**_Thanks again and happy reading ;-) _**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Dumbledore's Gamble**

Matt was idly leafing through the Marauder's Journal as he made himself comfortable in front of the fireplace. Eversince their arrival at Slytherin's Haven, he had done nothing but stare in puzzlement at the journal. He and his friends had already finished reading all the entries and he couldn't quite accept that those adolescent idiosyncratic rantings were the ones they had risked their lives for. It was just simply... unacceptable... Why would the 'enlightened marauder' go to so much trouble to give them the journal?

Admittedly, it was full of crap and the betting part about their mothers was really cruel... but they were mere teenagers then... and teenagers often make stupid and impulsive decisions. Surely there must be something more ... something that all of them had missed before --- a hidden message perhaps... How he wished Billy had already finished brewing the antidote for Chuck's wound - he really needed their input now.

He pondered some more then with a sudden stroke of brilliance, he pointed his wand at it and whispered "Revelo!" To his dismay, the pages shimmered for a moment before everything went blank. And nothing he did could undo what he had done.

'Great...all for nothing. How will I explain this to the others?' he muttered angrily to himself and almost threw the journal to the roaring inferno but something held him back. Instead, he stared at their green-eyed companion who seemed to be suffering from the after-shock of their meeting with the founder. Harry was confused, depressed and anxious about all his friends at school and there they all were, just whiling away the time at Slytherin's Haven until the ghost could gather enough information. Matt knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry explodes. What he didn't know was that they were very fortunate that Harry had learned to control his emotions a little or he would have burnt the Haven by then.

"What?" snapped Harry, taking Matt by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you staring at me?" replied Harry in annoyance.

"Oh, that... nothing... just thinking." Matt replied carefully. He knew better than to get into a pointless fight with a confused person. "Just wondering actually at what seems to be so fascinating about that piece of parchment. You've been staring at it nonstop since we've arrived here so what's the deal?"

Harry scowled at that. "I charmed this parchment so my friends could communicate with me in secret but they aren't using it."

"Have you explained to them how it worked?" asked Matt cautiously.

If anything, Harry scowled even more. "Well, no, I forgot but Hermione should be able to figure it out." he said sourly, berating himself for his own foolishness.

"Why don't you send them a message then and explain?"

"I can't. What if their captors has it? No, they had to send a message first." he replied with a snarl and went back to his pointless brooding. Then, on second thought, he turned once more to Matt. "Can you please explain to me again why we are sitting here, doing nothing, while Hogwarts was under siege?"

Matt eyed him coolly but replied with all the patience that he could muster. "As we've all witnessed, Hogwarts is hardly under siege. It is not in immediate danger right now. We cannot rescue anybody without knowing the extent of the situation. And obviously, since Billy's still brewing the antidote and Chuck's still unconscious, the two of us can't just barge in and say 'boo! you're surrounded, surrender or else...' We need to be realistic and systematic in our approach. We're not invincible, you know."

"Really? The way some people are acting, one would think that that's the case." commented Harry sarcastically which Matt just promptly ignored as two figures appeared in front of them.

One of the figures was wearing a black cloak and a white mask concealed his face. Matt hastily stunned that one. The other figure was transparent, floating and was currently donning a typical smug expression. Clearly, Salazar was pleased with his capture and whatever information he had gathered.

"You may rest assured now. For some reason, the fraudulent creature is being easy on Hogwarts. Aside from locking up the staff, everyone appears to be safe and normal. Classes are still being held as usual. However, it's strange that no house has the same classes as the others and some of the subjects are simply ridiculous -- imagine 'Household Management' and 'Recreational Arts' for Gryffindor? -- It's like they're being trained to replace the house-elves."

"Hmm... that's alarming news. Students can't meet with those from other houses and the subjects aims to restrain their magical capabilities." Harry muttered to himself but clearly heard by the others. "So who's that clown?" He asked with contempt as he magically bound their unknown guest for security purposes. Salazar may be adept at transporting people but he couldn't perform spells anymore, especially offensive ones. "Does he know anything?"

"But of course! What do you take me for? It appeared that this 'clown' is one of the inner circle of that fraudulent creature so I brought him here for questioning." replied Salazar indignantly.

At that moment, an exhausted and highly temperamental Billy joined them followed by Chuck who was still weak even after he was given the antidote. Billy narrowed his eyes immediately as he noticed their 'guest' and before anyone could do anything, he extended one hand and transformed the 'guest' into a small tree except for the head part.

"WHOA! Good going, mate. You never got that one right before." commented Matt to lighten the situation.

Billy nodded distractedly as he strode in to remove the white mask from the guest's face. "Yeah, must be the fumes..." Then all of them froze as they identified their surprise guest.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Do you know this idiot?" Even Salazar was surprised by their outburst.

They all nodded in a daze and Billy quickly returned his uncle to his original state.

"He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Don't worry, he's a spy for the light side." stated Harry hastily as he ennervated the man.

The severely scary Severus Snape, Potions Masters of Hogwarts, rubbed his head and glared menacingly at his 'hosts'. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I SHOULD BE THERE TO ENSURE THAT THE DARK LORD'S MINIONS DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW TAXING IT IS, NOT TO MENTION DANGEROUS, TO STOP THEM FROM DOING UNSAVORY THINGS TO THE STUDENTS ESPECIALLY THE FEMALE ONES?"

The others slightly cringed at his insinuation but they did not acknowledge his outburst.

"Do you know why Voldemort was going easy on Hogwarts?" asked Salazar with only a slight hint of curiosity.

"Yes, I do." came the curt reply from the Potions Matter as if he was almost dreading the reason behind. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the ghost hovering before him. A flicker of fear crossed his face but upon recognizing that he was not in danger, he visibly relaxed.

"And?" prompted Harry, slightly amused by the professor's temporary loss of composure.

For the first time, Harry witnessed the sharp-tongued professor almost speechless but not quite.

"For some unfathomable reason, the Dark Lord was obsessed with recruiting the four of you so the Headmaster made a proposition to ensure the safety of Hogwarts. He issued a challenge -- SSPEW versus Hogwarts in a no holds barred battle of skills. The four of you against any four from SSPEW to be handpicked by the dark lord on the day itself..."

"What are the stakes then?" asked Billy with an aura of doom.

Snape gave the four of them a calculated look before he replied cautiously. "Should you win, the intruders, including the Dark Lord, would leave Hogwarts alone..." he paused as if waiting for an explosion. When nothing came, he continued his report.

"...should you be defeated, Dumbledore would personally convince you to join the Dark Lord... but until then..." Snape was unable to finish his sentence as the dreaded explosion came.

"IS DUMBLEDORE MAD? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE MAKE AN AGREEMENT WITH SOME BLOODY DARK LORD!" roared Harry with little balls of fire literally leaping from his fingertips.

The younger three winced at the uncontrolled burst of power emanating from Harry but Salazar remained nonplussed. In fact, he seemed quite pleased about it.

"IS HE SO BLOODY INSANE TO KNOW THAT VOLDEMORT WOULD NEVER HONOR THEIR DEAL? MY GOD! HOW COULD THE HEADMASTER BE SO NAIVE!"

"Face it, Harry. Hogwarts is not ready for an attack of that magnitude. He played his cards that way in order to save the school. Let's just hope that he still has some aces up his sleeve..." stated Snape in an even tone.

"... or else we will be the ones to suffer... manipulative old coot!" replied Harry angrily. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would put everybody's lives at stake with a gamble. And come to think of it, it was not even a game of chance because they had no chance of winning the face-off at all. SSPEW would definitely emerge victorious due to their experience and training. It was a situation with nothing to gain and everything to lose... Dumbledore was too naive if he really believed that Voldemort would leave Hogwarts just because they had an 'agreement'. Dumbledore may be honorable but Voldemort certainly did not reach the Dark Lord status by being one.

"You're all skilled in dueling and have sufficient elemental capabilities. What are you afraid of? Have you so little confidence in yourselves?" asked Snape with a well-placed sneer meant to challenge the four.

"Of course we do, but have you seen the SSPEW students fight? Especially the older ones?" commented Billy. Snape shook his head in reply. "No? Then observe them well and perhaps you'll understand our hesitation."

"Maybe... it would be easier if you have succeeded in retrieving the beacon but I reckon you did not since you're so nervous about the face-off..."

Harry signaled the others not to say anything. He was not yet ready to reveal that he was Salarar's true heir. He, himself, had not even recovered yet but Salazar had a different idea.

"My heir has the beacon. It just needs to be activated." commented Salazar, his expression hard to read. "... unfortunately, things are not as simple as it was before..."

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck in confusion. In all honesty, they had forgotten about that. "I thought you could just activate it, being its creator and all."

Salazar paced the room in contemplation. "Yes, yes, I know but that creature had decades to think about it. I had to admit that he is indeed very clever and resourceful. Though he failed to procure the beacon, he had discovered a way to make it difficult for me to pass it on to my true heir. Whereas before I could just do it whenever and wherever I please, now I need someone from the Slytherin house to serve as conduit."

"What must the conduit be like?" asked Harry.

"First of all, the conduit's blood must be pure; the purer, the better. Secondly, he must be loyal to the true heir and thirdly, he must be untainted with the mark of the charlatan."

Snape looked bewildered. From what he could gather, Voldemort was an imposter, so who's the true heir? But before he could ask anything, Salazar silenced him with the 'look'. "Though these young men seem to trust you, you are still tainted. It's dangerous for you to know who the true heir is. That is a highly classified information."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"So, does Draco bear the Dark Mark now?" asked Harry nonchalantly, as if it had no bearing to their discussion.

Snape eyed Harry curiously, a suspicion beginning to form on his head. He's not a spy for nothing. "No, Draco is still untainted."

The others sighed with relief. Not everything was lost yet.

Snape smirked at his discovery and reverted to their earlier discussion. "So, I believe you still have three days to decide. Are you going to do it?" When the others did not reply immediately, he tried a different approach. "Think of it this way...would you rather all the Hogwarts students and professor be the ones to suffer?" The moment he uttered those words, he knew it was not the right thing to say.

Harry glared at him. "Don't even begin to give me that load of crap. I already have enough guilt trips to last a life time... One more might just make me immune to its effects... Well, that's a good thing for me but maybe not for the rest of the wizarding world if the prophecy is true."

Something clicked in Snape's head as Harry mentioned the word prophecy. "So, I guess you remember everything now." He paused briefly as if trying to recall something important. "Funny, the 'enlightened marauder' mentioned something strange to me regarding that prophecy. He asked me to tell you that the 'Marauder's code' is the key."

"The key to what?" asked Matt curiously.

Snape eyed him as if he was being stupid. "How should I know? I'm not a marauder and from the way Pettigrew said it, he's confident that you, or at least one of you, knew what he meant."

Matt thought for a minute then summoned the blank journal. He was not sure but he had a feeling that the code was meant for it. After all, it was the only thing that came from the 'enlightened marauder'. He shared his suspicion with the others and they all agreed. "The only problem now is we don't know the Marauder's code."

At that, Harry thought of the Marauder's Map and hoped that the code was the same. He tentatively stepped forward and pointed his wand at the journal. "Maybe I do. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered and everyone watched as the journal shimmered in diverse colors before settling for gold. When they opened it, the pages were not blank anymore but the adolescent rantings were gone. What they found instead were pages hastily written by a single person and on the first page, written in blood, were the words --

_ In the name of the Marauders, whose friendship I cherished, whose trust I betrayed, I solemnly swear to atone for my transgressions by protecting and assisting their descendants in whatever way I can ... should I succeed, may the descendants find it in their hearts to forgive me, the Marauder who strayed from the path of the light ...and should I fail, claim my life instead..._

_... May this humble journal aid the descendants in their quest to emancipate the wizarding world from the tyrant who had done nothing but continually destroy every good thing that the magical world has built..._

_...May this humble journal be the first step to my redemtion..._

_'The Enlightened Marauder' _


	23. The Marauder's Journal Part 2

**_Author's Note_**: _Hello readers! Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the tremendous delay of the updates. I'm really so busy and at this point, I cannot promise when I can update but the story is going to be finished (however long it may take) so just kindly check from time to time for an update. Also, thank you for all the kind reviewers and those who emailed to encourage me to continue writing this story. I can't answer the reviews much but thanks to those who are still patiently (or maybe not ...well can't really blame you for that as I would feel the same way) waiting for me to finish this._

_Happy reading and even if I can't comment on the reviews, remember that they are always highly appreciated especially the criticisms if they are constructive. Thanks again :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - The Marauder's Journal (Part 2)**

Harry groaned after seeing the words appear in front of them. "I should have thought of that sooner." he uttered in dismay.

"It could've saved us a lot of trouble." stated Snape dryly while shooting daggers at his (though he refuse to acknowledge it vocally yet) nephew. Billy only smiled sheepishly at him but did not appear repentant at all.

Matt quietly nodded in agreement. At last, the million-dollar question had been answered. The true purpose of the journal has finally been revealed... and he was happy to learn that it was not just a childish whim of a deranged death-eater. It was not just to insult the memory of their parents but rather served a more humble and noble purpose.

"Interesting. So the rat has finally bared his fangs... finally 'enlightened' us as to how he happened to be sorted to Gryffindor house." Snape commented sarcastically, though his expression reflects relief, at least if one would venture to look closely.

Salazar floated nearer to get a closer view of the charmed document. "Well?" he prompted after several moments of uncertainty.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow at his alleged ancestor's impatience. Alleged, mind you. He wouldn't be so gullible again as to believe everything told to him. He would reserve judgment until after there was some tangible proof. However, noting the others' curiousity, he sighed and mumbled a few words to enlarge the journal so that they can all read the parchment.

They breezed through the first ten pages which were just all about offensive and counter-offensive spells. The next pages contained a comprehensive list of death-eaters, complete with dossier, that Pettigrew was aware of. It came as no surprise to them that Snape was still included in the list. Snape, it seemed, was a really thorough and efficient spy despite everything. But what piqued their interest was the last part of the rat's entries. It contained information he had collated over the years since Voldemort's downfall, the circumstances that lead to his unfortunate rebirth until the present time.

_...I have long regretted what I have done and if twelve years of existence as an abhorable rat was not enough, then perhaps the succeeding years of being forced to succumb to the Dark Lord's twisted wishes would be punishment enough._

At this point, Harry and the others swore loudly.

_... Never did it occur to me to betray Lily and James but the Dark Lord was too powerful. Sirius was right. I should have died rather than betray my friends. But what's done was done. I couldn't even hope to rectify that terrible mistake...or so I thought..._

_... The night that I escaped from Sirius' and Remus' wrath, I accidentally stumbled upon a possible solution to my misery. An old hermit met me along the way and gave me shelter. I was quivering so much with fright and guilt that I was almost blinded by my tears. Through his mild questioning that was filled not with curiosity but with concern at seeing my tear-stained face, I couldn't help but tell the whole story to him... everything... if only to assuage the pain that was slowly ripping me inside. And I braced myself for an attack.. I prepared myself to die... In my rather twisted sense of logic that time, I deemed it immensely better to perish in the hands of a stranger than to soil the hands of the two persons who once considered me as their brother._

_... But to my utmost surprise, the blow never came. Instead I found myself staring at the same anguished expression that I see in my own reflection day after day. After a few moments of silence, he held his arms to reveal the ugly mark that even the most rigorous scrubbing could not erase -- the dark mark. I shuddered inwardly but I tried to meet his eyes to show my sincerity... that I'm not a spy... that I'm not there to turn him in or to get him for whatever reason. Somehow, I must have satisfied him and only then did he properly introduce himself to me. He was Aquille, the last necromancer, one of the Dark Lord's aces during his first rise. He was one of those who has the ability to summon the dead, an inferi summoner. But he was one of the living examples that people could still change for the better if they just have the will to do so. After several years of serving the Dark Lord, he realized the errors of his ways. It eventually penetrated his mind that killing people for the heck of it, torturing them till they reach the limits of their sanity, and disturbing the dead from their peaceful slumber were not really his idea of obtaining power._

_... He was a Slytherin, yes, but he preferred to gain power inspired by respect and not inspired by fear coupled with disdain. With that realization, he brilliantly staged his own demise and left to live in that secluded place as a hermit, never to be seen again. I guess I was lucky..but later I realized that I was not. In fact, it created more problems not only for me but for everyone. For you see, after that meeting, the Dark Lord's rebirth soon came about..._

Harry's heart seemed to stop at reading that but tried to maintain his composure as they continued reading the entry. However, he couldn't help but think of the possibilities that would remain a mystery since there was nothing he could do about it short of using an advanced time-turner and changing history...but on second thought, what's wrong with using that and preventing the rise of that vermin? Shouldn't there be some exception to the rule that in case time travel could be used to prevent the rise of a dark lord then it could be used legally?

"But surely someone as persistent as that delusional imbecile would keep trying until he gets what he wanted."

Harry turned around and noticed the knowing smirk of his ancestor. "You could read my mind?"

"Of course. It's one of the pureblood traits that was passed through our line. I know you could too but it's taking its time to manifest...No offense meant but it's probably due to the impurities in your blood." Salazar stated plainly.

Harry nodded as he tried to digest the fact but wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Instead he forced himself to focus on the revelations.

_... Contrary to other people's belief, I was not the Dark Lord's most loyal servant who rejoined him that night. It was Barty Crouch Jr. and I was miles away from wherever they were hiding to plot the most evil scheme of all. I was with Aquille. He taught me what he knew about the reality of life after death. And he meant it literally. According to him, there was a way to bring the dead back to life but not without sacrifices and some serious repercussions. It was like sharing some part of your soul to the person you're doing it to. It was slightly similar to the Dark Lord's horcruxes but worse since if done incorrectly, the dead could rise from their graves as zombies - devoid of their humanity, which was what he did for Voldemort during his time._

_... There was a time when necromancy was a noble profession. They used that art to bring the wise leaders and fallen warriors back to life during wars to avoid massive human slaughter. They requested the departed educators to live again until they could train the new generation of educators. They could resurrect the children who died for they still have much to contribute and accomplish in this world. However, like any other power, the dark side gradually penetrated their defences until the art of necromancy became corrupted. Voldemort forced them to join his side and those who refused... was properly dealt with... and those who were too afraid to refuse reluctantly succumbed to the Dark Lord's evil biddings. That was what happened to Aquille. Being young and inexperienced then, he did not quite foresee what would happen to him and where that "cooperation" will lead him to. But not anymore... After almost a decade, he was no longer afraid of death. He left. He did not want to have anything to do with him again. And as his final act of penance, he was willing to train me in the subtle art of necromancy. He was hoping that through me, the noble art would finally be restored._

_... Within a few months, I slowly learned how to bring your parents back and for that, I must return to the Dark Lord's clutches, hoping in vain that I could procure the last ingredient for their resurrection from their greatest enemy... surely you remember... blood of the foe... You've been there... you know it. But I underestimated his strength. That was my biggest mistake ever for even at his weakened state, the Dark Lord was still more powerful. In almost no time at all, he managed to extract the information from my feeble mind and from then on, I was once again his slave..._

_... By then, I know that I should have chosen to die but the monster took precautions. He cast a spell on me to prevent me from killing myself. I realized that he did it for two reasons... One, because he could use me for his resurgence and two, to hurt me more...I was going to betray my friends once more... and that thought was slowly killing me... the emotional torture was worth more than a thousand Cruciatus._

_... At his rebirth, I realized then that I must exert more effort into fighting him. There was no sense thinking of redemption if I couldn't do anything about it. I know that he was planning to use me to raise inferis. Only an apprentice of a true necromancer could manage to do so even if he had the knowledge. Fortunately, it was one of the laws of magic that he could never bend to his will. That was why he kept me away from the battle at the Department of Mysteries. He was secretly afraid that I would seize the opportunity to be killed or worse, seek help from the other side especially Dumbledore. But that event was what gave me the chance to finally hatch the perfect plan... giving you this journal. By virtue of blood magic and the Marauder's Code, you are the only ones who could open its contents properly. I invoked an ancient magic much like Lily had before and I had fooled the Dark Lord. Strange... discovery might have cost me my life but I've gone beyond caring now. I had deem it my sole purpose in life to right my mistakes. Call it obsession but if it would help the noble cause, then so be it._

_... But first, you must defeat the Dark Lord for he would never donate his blood willingly to you nor will you be able to get it without killing him first. I'm sorry to say that up to this moment I have not found out how he could be vanquished. But I had observed that he had a weakness, a ridiculous yet fatal weakness. It seemed that the illustrious Dark Lord has a particular aversion to any musical tune, especially songs that declared undying and unwavering love for someone. For him, the sound of cries and shouts of pain are extremely pleasing to his ears but lovely melodies seem to grate on his nerves for some reason. I hope you would take full advantage of this information._

_... And with this, I wrote the full instruction for necromancy. The blood you'll provide would suffice to activate the rules of apprenticeship. I don't need to be with you to recite the pledge for I might be long gone by then. But whatever your reactions might be, please remember I am not asking you to do it. I'm merely giving you a choice._

_... Again, please forgive me..._

"What do you think?" asked Harry, carefully scrutinizing the others' reactions.

Snape snuck another peak at the parchment before turning to face Harry. "Well, as a former death eater, I must say that any information coming from a traitor must always be treated with caution." he murmured almost to himself. "But then again, it is not so farfetched a notion that he could be sincere and thus, making that confession a valuable tool for us."

"I concur." agreed Salazar in an almost lazy manner. "Now, I suggest you come up with some sort of a strategy to sort out this mess. Time is running out. You only have three days left." he paused as if thinking of a more congenial way of saying his next thought. "... and Harry... please, none of that ridiculous Gryffindorish stupid act of bravery. Be more Slytherin in your style. You have it in you. You're my heir after all." At Harry's incredulous expression, he added somewhat exasperatedly. "You have no idea how embarrassed I am to hear of how you conducted your "adventures". Remember who your enemies are... and it would be in your best interest to also act as one..." He stared meaningfully at Harry's friends. "And that goes for you, too. You're from SSPEW. Make me proud."

Harry and his friends nodded their heads reluctantly. They were not entirely convinced with Salazar's logic but perhaps, they could consider it. The four turned to go while the adults watch their departure with a slight hint of concern.

"I guess we must come up with a sickeningly sweet, death-inducing love song that could blow old Voldie's brains out." Billy commented casually as they went on their way.

"I like the sound of that. Do you think it's possible?" commented Chuck in a good-natured, the seriousness of the situation momentarily set aside.

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes one has to do the unexpected to win." He knew that they need to get the upperhand in that situation especially with the duel with SSPEW. It was one thing that none of them could afford to lose.

Unfortunately, Snape heard their light banter and berated them for it.

"What -- blow his brains out? Potter, please tell me you're not seriously considering that utterly preposterous idea. Merlin, help us all if you do."

"For goodness' sake, Uncle Sevvie, can't you lighten up for even one second?" Billy asked

"Besides, that idea may not be that implausible you know. We are in a magical world. Anything is possible as long as we believe that it's possible and even those that we believed impossible in the past we're later proven not to be so." Matt stated more to irritate Snape than anything else and the man, being so volatile, eagerly took the bait.

"This is not a game." stated Snape harshly making Billy turn around in annoyance.

"We know that." Billy stated in a tone that suggested that anyone who uttered another wrong word would be blasted into unidentifiable pieces. "You don't need to constantly remind us that we have a death sentence hanging over our heads at every chance you've got. A word of encouragement might be more helpful."

Harry sighed and prepared to stop anyone from blowing their tops but just when a serious argument was about to brew, he felt a familiar tingling inside the left pocket of his jeans. He hastily thrust his hand inside to retrieve a small parchment with a solitary word on it.

_...Potter..._

'Potter?' Who could that person be? None of his friends would address him as Potter...or rather only one did, as he thought of Draco. Wasting no time in pondering possibilities, he quickly scribbled a reply. _Draco?_

There was a moment of tensed anticipation as the words disappeared to be replaced by another.

_... Nope. I still don't see why you're friends with that git though. Who's scabbers?..._

_... He's changed. Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail..._

The next scribble appeared quicker than before.

_... Who's Aragog?..._

_... Aragog is Hagrid's pet spider that lives in the forest..._

The paper almost seemed to explode with words as Harry's correspondent became more excited.

... _Hah! Hermione's not going to live this down. Imagine me figuring this out before she did! Mate, she's going to flip, I tell you..._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but was still puzzled.

_... Ron? What's with the 'Potter' thing? I was nervous for a moment there..._

_... Oh, that! It was just a precautionary measure just in case... well... you know.. hmm - have you heard of our 'situation' here? Everyone's really worried what with the teachers locked up and all. We're not having normal but at least, no one has hurt us... yet. But the tension is scary. Voldemort seems to be toying with us. It's like he doesn't see us as a threat anymore and that he's merely amusing himself with the idea of controlling Hogwarts knowing that our parents, teachers and the ministry could no nothing about it..._

_... No one has hurt you? Not even the death eaters?..._

_... Nope. Snape hinted that it was Voldemort's orders. They threaten the student though so no one dares to defy them especially when there are death eater guards all over the school..._

_... Not even you..._

_... Not openly..._ came the embarrassed reply.

_...What do you mean?..._

_... The DA regrouped after you left. Surprisingly, it was Neville who initiated it. Draco helped too. He was the one who convinced the Dark Lord that we, the students, need a music club to divert our attention from our current state of captivity and avoid a possible rebellion... as if the students would even be stupid enough to try. It only serves as a guise though. Hermione, Draco, Luna and other brilliant Ravenclaws enclosed the room with an illusion that we're just playing some musical instrument instead of practicing spells. So the guards were none the wiser, especially since most of the guards came from SSPEW. It was really weird..._

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at his friends. "They fooled SSPEW students with illusions?"

Billy laughed hard at that. "Excellent! That reminds me - SSPEW don't teach charms so they wouldn't be familiar with illusions much less recognize them especially when performed to perfection which, I assume, would be the case since the Ravenclaws joined their minds in that endeavor."

Harry took note of that. He then reflected upon Ron's words and was thoroughly disturbed by the notion that Voldemort only regarded them as another source of entertainment. Not that he would want him to torture, kill or do other vile stuff to the students but not harming them at all did not tie in with what he knew of the sadistic bastard. It was either Voldemort was honoring his deal with Dumbledore or there was another more sinister reason that he just couldn't comprehend yet. He gritted his teeth and wrote a reply that almost tore through the thick fibers of the parchment.

_... I know. Don't worry, mate, we'll be there. Could you please..._

_... Would you like me to call Hermione?..._

_... No... just tell her...never mind. Just take care of her for me..._

_... You don't even have to ask..._

_... Thanks..._

_... Er - mate...? Do you think we have a good chance of getting out of this mess?..._

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer that query without sounding false. He didn't want to sound too confident but he wanted to give his friends hope... hope that someday, they all could live boringly normal yet happy lives.

Matt, watching Harry's expression, looked over his shoulder to see what had upset him so much. He lightly tapped younger boy's shoulder and raised his thumb up. Harry smiled wistfully at what Matt wanted him to write and began to reply.

_...We have and we will win..._


End file.
